


I Will Never Leave You

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Gabriel is amused, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Main Pairing Debriel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not your typical Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam's Bitch Face, Sastiel comes later, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: Dean's been waiting for Sam to visit for months.  Of course, the day he's set to arrive, John would show up at his house.  After receiving a series of texts from his father, Dean rushes home to find his Beta bloodied up and an in-transition Omega who is the most delicious-smelling person he'd ever encountered.New chapter - Double Lemon. <3.  Lemon and Lime?  Is that a thing?  Basically, it's the Sprite of smut.





	1. The Beginning

Dean closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. It was the first time he’d been off his feet all day. He was exhausted, but it was in a good way. He loved this job specifically because it allowed him to work out some of that extra energy that seared through his veins every hour of the god damned day. He fished his phone out and scowled as he saw “John Winchester” had sent a recent text. He sat up. Not fucking now. Sam was coming to town. He didn’t have time for this.

He unlocked the phone, clicking into his messages and reading the slew that had come from his father. They were short, biting, and generally nasty. Once he got to the end, he scowled, now aware of two things - John was out of money again and John was in town. He texted back, “Stay out of my fucking house. I’ll meet you at the Garage,” only to immediately get “Already here you ungrateful brat. Where’s the beer? What kind of self-respecting Alpha doesn’t-“

Dean didn’t even read the rest. He didn’t keep beer in the house because he had a raging alcoholic of an estranged father who was really good at picking locks and - of course - showed up at Dean’s every few months demanding what he was “owed” for bringing him up so well, making him into what he was. That thought made Dean nauseous. He stood, heading to the door that led into Rufus’ office. He had a couple hours left on shift, but this couldn’t wait. “Rufus, I gotta go early. Can you watch my guys for the rest of the day?”

“The hell got you running outta here like a bat outta hell boy?” Rufus grumbled, dropping some paperwork with a huff and scowling up at him.

“My brother’s coming in today and John just texted. He’s in my house,” Dean explained.

“That bastard. Why the hell does he have a key?”

“Doesn’t, but it has never stopped him before. I gotta go before he gets anywhere near Sam,” Dean told him. Rufus nodded.

“Need me to call Bobby? We’ll come over there and help you out if you want,” Rufus told the younger man.

“No need. It’s easier just to give him what he wants so he’ll get gone,” Dean replied. Rufus knew what John wanted. He wanted money for beer and gas as he drove all over the damn country looking for the Alpha who’d taken his wife from him, the man who’d destroyed everything. Even after all these years, John still thought he could catch up with Azazel. The guy was a ghost and it wasn’t as if John could do anything if he could find him. He was more of a sad drunk nowadays than the warrior he’d once been.

“Ya well, call if you need something,” Rufus grunted. Dean nodded, hurrying out of the trailer. He jumped down the steps, calling over to Cole to not let anyone slack off receiving a wave in return. In moments he was in his sleek 67 Chevy and on the road to home. He glanced at his watch. Sammy hadn’t texted, but he was pretty sure his brother was planning to take his friend out for a few beers when he got in.

That way they could bide some time until Dean got off work to head over. That meant he had a little time. It was only three-thirty. He could shove some money at John and kick his ass out the door before his brother ever knew the Alpha was there. Sam’s Beta nose wasn’t exactly keen enough to discern their father’s smell from a house practically soaked in Dean’s.

Dean scowled when he saw Sam’s Honda parked in the driveway, pulling in behind it and running for the door. He really didn’t like how it was still slightly open. A feral growl left him as he took in the scene in the living room, his fucking living room.

There was a figure huddled on its side against the far wall near his desk and Sam was taking a brutal beating. John’s fist smashed into Sam’s face twice more before Dean was across the room, knocking John’s hand off his brother and throwing him back with his full strength. John hit the wall hard, head knocking back against it before he fell forward, groaning.

“Dean,” Sam wheezed out in relief.

“You stay back,” Dean growled, green eyes ringed by a burning Alpha red as fury coursed through him. Sam stumbled back towards who Dean assumed was his friend. “That - you worthless piece of trash - is MY brother, MY Beta… MINE. I have warned you before, told you what I’d do to you if you fucking touched him.”

“Wasn’t after him, boy,” John said, looking up at Dean as he spat blood onto the wood floor of Dean’s living room, drawing himself up to his full, intimidating height. He didn’t intimidate Dean though, not anymore. “I’d have challenged your claim right away if I knew that Sammy would be such a good little Beta, bringing presents home for his Alpha,” John said, licking his lips and laughing even as he stumbled to the side slightly, catching his hand on the wall and steadying himself.

“What are you…” Dean went stock still, his nostrils flaring. He looked behind him, not turning fully. He’d be stupid to turn his back on an Alpha like John, even if it was his father… especially because it was his father.

Sam had both hands on the shoulders of a smaller man. His nose was bloodied and there was a bruise already forming near his temple. His shirt had been ripped open and the top button of his jeans was undone. He was panting and whimpering and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that Dean could smell across the room. It was… the most delicious thing he’d ever scented. Dean gritted his teeth, turning to face John and lowering into a defensive posture.

“This is my house. He is under my protection. Try to touch him again and I will not hold back,” Dean said in a low, deep voice. His father’s eyes narrowed and he glanced back at the smaller man who still shook. His nostrils flared and Sam’s friend whimpered at just the wrong time, drawing both Alphas’ attention.

John lunged past his son, ducking his punch, hitting him hard in the ribs to stun him then clocking him in the jaw. Dean fell to the side. It only took him a moment to get his bearings but as he turned he saw John throw Sam out of the way.

Dean watched his brother’s head hit the coffee table and he dropped, groaning at the pain. His friend tried to go to his side, but he was grabbed roughly and shoved to the ground. John had just got his face pressed to the cold wood when Dean kicked him hard right in the face, sending him to the ground, unconscious this time.

Dean’s nostrils flared, looking at the delicious-smelling figure trembling on its knees on the floor before him. He knelt down beside him, clenching and unclenching his hands a few times before he reached out, taking hold of his arm and turning him. Large hazel eyes stared at him in fear, his irises rimmed with a brilliant gold ring. Dean sagged in relief when he saw that the man was relatively unharmed. The poor guy whimpered again though and curled up on his side, as he had been earlier when he was near the wall. He clenched his hands to his stomach, groaning.

Dean glanced over at his brother to see he was trying to sit up. Forgetting about the man in front of him for a moment as his need to take care of his brother took over, he rushed to Sam’s side, pulling him up to sit him against the couch. “Sammy, Sam!” he exclaimed.

“G’riel,” Sam slurred, blinking at his brother’s face. Dean glanced over at the man who was shaking, but - he reminded himself - uninjured. “Dean, he did—n’t-“

“No,” Dean growled angrily. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Unlike John, he wasn’t ruled by his instincts. “My house, my protection,” Dean said seriously.

“Good, you… are good at… taking care of people,” Sam mumbled. “Tha’s why I’m the brain and y’r th’ br-braun.”

“Says the dumbass who tried to fight a man twice his size who has more testosterone than a whole football team. Not smart, brother,” Dean grumbled, slapping Sam’s face a couple times when he started to drift off.

“Dean, G’riel… why… why did he-“

“You brought a friggin unclaimed Omega over and John was here. You can’t put that together, dude? Definitely need an ambulance,” Dean muttered, grabbing his phone.

“Gabriel’s not— Dean stop!” Sam demanded, knocking his brother’s phone from his hand. “He’s not an Omega. What-“ Dean stared at his brother in confusion. He heard a soft cry of pain and stood quickly. He growled lowly, seeing how close the poor, whimpering form was to his hulking father’s prone form. He was staring wide-eyed at the prone Alpha in fear. Dean strode to his side, dropping down and scooping the Omega up into his arms.

“No! Please please,” the man cried out. Dean tensed, cradling him against his chest gently.

Dean had never smelled anything as good as the shaking man in his arms. In fact, the touch of his feverish skin against Dean’s arms made Dean tremble with arousal, but the young Omega was scared and fear was something Dean knew intimately.

Fear was something he’d been raised with, something that reminded him of John. His powerful Alpha instincts that should have been screaming at him to claim instead demanded that he protect, soothe.

“You’re alright kid. Settle down. You’re safe now. I’m going to protect you now,” Dean said, using his most soothing voice, the one he used for a young Sam after a nightmare or while he was sobbing into Dean’s chest after John had beaten the crap out of the eldest Winchester son.

The Omega stopped struggling and sunk against Dean, tucking his head against his shoulder. The Alpha could feel his hot breath on his neck. He stood very still for a few more moments, not wanting to jostle the guy before he calmed down. Sam had pushed himself up enough to get on the couch and was looking over at Dean in confusion.

“What’s happening to him?” Sam demanded. Dean looked at him then down.

“You said he’s not an Omega…” Dean muttered, his voice rumbling which seemed to cause Gabriel relax further into Dean, nuzzling against his neck. “But he is Sam. Your friend is an Omega which means he’s-“

“Fuck, he’s presenting,” Sam exclaimed, trying to stand up, but he only made it a few inches before sinking back down against the cushions.

“Gabe,” Sam said loudly receiving a soft whimper in response. Dean stepped over his dad’s unconscious body, moving to Sam’s side. He hesitated for a moment, instincts screaming at him to not let go of the Omega, that the Omega needed him. Not one to be ruled by instincts, Dean leaned over to set Gabriel on the couch.

Gabriel’s scream was piercing. He clawed at Dean, nails digging into his neck and shoulder, across his chest. He begged and pleaded, clinging to Dean helplessly. Dean nearly lost his balance. The back of his legs hit the coffee-table and he almost went over, but Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel’s shirt, pulling them both forward. Dean spun quickly to keep from falling onto Gabriel. He hit the couch hard. It tipped back slightly, but Sam’s weight on the front end kept it from flipping over.

Dean winced. He’d fallen hard enough against the worn pillows that his back was definitely going to be bruised from the hard back of the couch. He felt something hot and wet against his neck, Gabriel’s body shuddering with the force of his sobs. He was so scared. Dean swallowed hard, shooting his brother a sharp look and shaking his head when Sam moved to touch his friend’s back.

“Calm down Gabriel. I got it. I won’t let you go. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I did that,” Dean murmured. Sam was staring at his big brother with tears in his eyes. “Sam, get my phone,” Dean instructed, still calm… still in control.

Sam leaned forward, grabbing the phone from where he’d knocked it to the ground. He looked to Dean. “Call 911.” Sam’s eyes widened in horror. “Gabriel needs a hospital, Sam,” Dean said with as much patience as he could manage. Sam gasped.

“No, no Dean. You can’t take him to a hospital man. He can’t go there. He was nearly raped once already. If you take him there he-“

“Sam, you are making it worse,” Dean hissed, tightening his arms around Gabriel. He placed one on the back of Gabriel’s neck, gripping tightly. He’d read a lot. He wasn’t some neanderthal. Just as the books said, the Omega’s - Gabriel’s - body went still for a moment then relaxed into him bonelessly once more, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his tears continued to run silently down the Alpha’s neck.

“I am not a friggin doctor man. I don’t know what to do with this,” Dean said in a much calmer tone than he felt. He wanted to yell at his brother, shake him for being stupid. Of course the kid needed a doctor. He was presenting as a Male Omega. It was dangerous and painful. He didn’t even go to college and he knew that.

“Think about how many Alphas are between us and a hospital Dean,” Sam whispered. “It-it’s not possible. I couldn’t even hold off one. You could take maybe two or three, but a hospital!? Thousands of people! People can’t… people don’t have to control you do man. He’s my friend. I brought him here, Dean. I need to protect him, help me.”

Dean looked over at Sam, his brother’s large pleading eyes and sincere words taking his breath away. “What do you want me to do, Sam?” There were a few minutes of silence. Dean could see Sam’s big brain working, the younger man’s face scrunching up as he came to his conclusion. Clearly he didn’t like it or he thought his friend wouldn’t.

“You need to mark him,” Sam barely breathed. Dean went tense and in response Gabriel began to whimper, pulling weakly at the shirt which he held tightly in one of his hands.

“Sam, what the hell,” Dean snapped.

“Dean, not like… not a claim just a mark… like with me,” Sam said, lifting his wrist.

“I claimed you, Sam,” Dean replied darkly. “Just because you don’t call it that, doesn’t mean it’s not a real thing.”

“Dean, you have to do this,” Sam said.

“I don’t even know this guy. We’ve never even met and it would… it would make us pack!”

“He’s already pack to me Dean and if we try to take him anywhere, he’ll be attacked. You will have let someone who is my responsibility and therefore YOUR RESPONSIBILITY get hurt AGAIN when you could have prevented it,” Sam growled. Dean felt a surge of anger, a rush telling him to put Sam in his place, remind him who was Alpha.

It took two breaths for that to pass and Dean turned his eyes down to the man curled up in his lap, face pressed to his neck while he breathed deeply, calmed only by Dean’s scent, by the arms holding him. His body still shook and every so often he groaned in pain, but he had given himself over to Dean’s protection… completely. That was for sure.

“Sam, call Bobby and tell him what happened with dad,” Dean told him. “Tell him I need him to come take care of it.”

“And Gabriel?”

“I’m going to talk to him. Holler if you even think there’s a chance that he’s waking up and put some ice on that,” Dean said, reaching over and touched just above the nasty gash on Sam’s head. Sam cringed, pulling away.

Dean returned his hand to Gabriel’s back and leaned forward, straining as he stood up. Gabriel looked up at him in confusion. It was pretty likely that he hadn’t heard a word that had passed between Sam and Dean. That would have been nice, but Sam’s friend stared up at him and there was no understanding in his eyes. He headed into the hallway, ducking into his room and kicking the door shut.

Dean looked around, uncomfortably. If he had thought Sam might have been able to go into the other room, he’d have sent him, but Sam could barely stand earlier. That meant Dean had to go because he wasn’t doing this in front of someone else. It was… personal… private, but his bedroom felt like the wrong place.

“Gabriel, you with me man?” Dean asked, as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed uncomfortably. There was no response. He closed his eyes as the Omega’s scent struck him hard. This room only had his scent, not the raging Alpha fury of his father or Sam’s helplessness or Gabriel’s fear. Gabriel hadn’t brought fear into this room. He wasn’t afraid of Dean and with that nauseating (and grounding) scent gone, Dean could feel his body react to the scent of an Omega in heat, needing an Alpha… needing him. He groaned, leaning back as if that would distance him, but the guy was plastered to his chest.

He needed to get Gabriel’s attention, needed to do this fast so he could focus on something else, on getting Gabriel a doctor, on getting Sam to a doctor… on getting some god-damned coffee so he could deal with all of this. Dean swallowed hard. He knew he had to get Gabriel off him. He pulled Gabriel from him sharply, pressing Gabriel down into the mattress when he struggled to get back to him, to get back into his arms. “Stop!” he ordered sharply. Gabriel stilled immediately, staring up at Dean hazily.

“Alpha, need you… I need-“ Gabriel whimpered, squirming but not fighting against Dean’s hands.

“Gabriel, my name is Dean,” Dean said, staring down at him. He had never had to fight his instincts so hard. Gabriel started to fade on him again, eyes going hazy. Dean leaned down, pressing his forehead to the other man’s. Gabriel’s eyes cleared real quick, gold flashing around them. “My name is Dean,” he repeated.

“Dean,” Gabriel muttered. “Dean… Sam’s Dean?”

“Sam’s Dean, yes Gabriel. Good, good job Gabriel,” Dean praised softly. It was an instinct and he didn’t regret it when he saw the way Gabriel’s eyes lit up happily. He smiled in response. “Gabriel, do you know what’s happening to you?”

“I’m… I’m changing,” Gabriel said shakily. Tears entered his eyes. “No - I’m not an Omega. I’m not,” he whispered. He started to struggle against Dean again and the Alpha leaned back, letting go. Gabriel scrambled back against the headboard, pulling his knees up and grasping them. He gasped, struggling for air. “Why… Why is this happening? I just… I walked in and I… it just hit me.” Gabriel looked up at Dean and groaned low in his throat.

Dean read his body language, recognizing it. It was what Dean did. He was fighting himself, fighting back his instincts. Dean closed his eyes. He knew quite a bit about what Gabriel was going through. He’d been a Beta… was supposed to be a Beta, but Betas couldn’t look after the family. Betas couldn’t be useful to John in his hunt for Azazel. Being a Beta wasn’t good enough, but if you beat a Beta enough… he became something else. He became an Alpha.

“Why do you smell like that?” Gabriel asked, his voice nearly a whimper. Dean closed his eyes hard. Did he smell as good to Gabriel as Gabriel did to him? That had to be impossible. Dean was minutes away from fucking chaining himself to something to prevent himself from doing some things he’d really regret. It actually helped knowing what his father tried. His disgust over it reminded him that his urges that leant that way were despicable.

“I’ve…” Dean cleared his throat. “It’s the same for me.”

Dean watched Gabriel close his eyes, clenching his fists tightly over his knees and leaning over slightly. When he looked at Dean again, there was another flash of gold.

“Gabriel, stay with me,” Dean begged. An overwhelming wave of scent hit him, but this was different. It was familiar, but not at this intensity. It was slick. Dean stumbled off the bed and onto the ground. It was too much. He couldn’t take it. He needed to call for Sam.

“I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry. Thank you for… Thank you, Dean,” Gabriel gasped out from the bed. His knees were pressed together tightly. Dean was nearly in pain he was fighting his body so much.

“Did you just… thank me for not raping you?” Dean asked with a grimace, sliding himself back against the wall.

“Fuck,” Gabriel groaned. “Ya. I think I did.”

Gabriel cried out, bending over himself and falling to the side as he clutched at his midsection. The sound of his pain cut straight through Dean’s arousal, shutting it down hard. He jumped to his feet, climbing across the bed and laying down beside Gabriel, pulling him tightly to him.

“Dean?” Sam asked, knocking on the door. Dean growled loudly.

“Bobby’s here. He and Rufus are taking dad out to the truck,” Sam said. “Is Gabe okay?”

“No. He needs a doctor,” Dean replied.

“Did you mark him?” Sam questioned point-blank.

“No! Get the hell out of here and let me talk to him, dammit!” Dean snapped. Gabriel shuddered at his loud voice. Dean heard his footsteps retreat, but didn’t try to talk right away. He felt awkward as he stroked Gabriel’s back, held onto the back of his neck protectively.

“He told you to claim me?” Gabriel asked, sounding slightly scared.

“You need a doctor and he - we don’t think we’ll be able to get you to a hospital without you getting hurt. He wants me to give you a bite like his… on the arm…” Dean explained. Gabriel was silent, forehead pressed tightly to Dean’s sternum as Dean continued to hold him despite the heat coming off of him, the smell that was pretty much catnip for Alphas.

“This is so messed up. I don’t even know you,” Gabriel said.

“That’s what I said,” Dean laughed humorlessly. “Look man, I can try to find a doctor to come here or-“

“This isn’t about the fucking doctor. I can’t go anywhere without being claimed,” Gabriel muttered.

“Sam mentioned you have an Alpha brother,” Dean said.

“Sam didn’t mention that you’re a total idiot,” Gabriel bit out unkindly. Dean winced, knowing it had been stupid. Dean had claimed his brother to protect him from his father. It had worked because his father didn’t want trouble with him. Sometimes the mark even kept creeps in the bar from getting too obnoxious. Knowing that a Beta had an Alpha sibling was a reason to keep from messing with them. Dean also happened to be a powerful Alpha. Other Alphas could smell that on Sam.

An omega though… they were rare and coveted creatures, especially male omegas. Supremely fertile and rumored to have special abilities, no Alpha would give two shits that they had a protective brother. It would be worth the risk for an omega, for a mate.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you,” Dean whispered against the top of Gabriel’s head.

“I’m sorry too Dean. I wish I… I really wanted to meet you as a Beta,” he muttered, figuring they had time if he was the one that needed the doctor. Here, this close to Dean… it hurt less. “I knew your scent was… good. I could smell it on Sam so obviously I knew, but that it caused this… I didn’t think for a second it was possible.”

“Caused it?” Dean repeated, uncertain.

“The second I walked through the door… Shit actually, I don’t think I quite got inside. I collapsed in the damn doorway,” Gabriel realized as he spoke. 

“Because of me,” Dean said tensing. “I did this to you. I forced-“ Dean was shaking his head, trying to pull away. It was his worst nightmare, making someone go through this… change when they didn’t want to when it wasn’t time or wasn’t natural.

Dean gasped for air, trying to force back thoughts of his own transition, the way that his father had cheered at the onset, continuing to kick him the first few minutes as he lay on the ground just to be sure it wouldn’t stop, to be sure he ‘got that knot’. His father’s hands on him a few minutes later, pulling his pants off and laughing. “Not yet son, but it’ll come. You just wait. Then I’ll get you some pretty little thing to rut into. I’ll teach you everything, boy. Just you wait.”

Dean suddenly came back to himself. He was lying on his back with Gabriel on top of him, straddling his torso and bent over him. His nose was being held firmly against Gabriel’s scent gland, right against it. He sucked in the scent, Gabriel’s pheromones reacting to Dean’s panic by producing calming scents despite his transition and accompanied heat.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just chemicals. You didn’t do it on purpose. It’s just chemicals, Dean. You’re okay. It’s okay,” Gabriel was murmuring, stroking Dean’s hair. Dean felt the blunt nails tracing his scalp, his breath against his ear as his head was bent down deeply. Dean groaned at the feel of Gabriel’s whole body pressed along his, the weight of him resting on his chest and stomach. He lifted his hips up slightly, feeling Gabriel’s hard length against his stomach and smelling a fresh wave of slick as Gabriel reacted to his groan and his movement.

Gabriel gasped, hips pressing down against Dean’s stomach a couple times before he seemed to realize himself. He placed his hands on Dean’s chest and pushed up, drawing off Dean even as Dean lifted his hands to hold him in place. He only just kept himself from grabbing him. Gabriel laid down next to Dean, hip to hip, breathing heavily.

“Want to talk about that?” Gabriel asked, sounding exhausted. He glanced over. Dean was shaking his head, eyes closed tightly, hands clenched on either side of his head.

“First - I can feel another really bad one is about to hit, so don’t freak out when it does. Second, please don’t do the neck. I don’t… I’m not ready to be mated especially to someone I don’t know.” Dean understood it was Gabriel’s way of giving him permission, of telling him it was okay, but he didn’t want it. It still felt wrong. He had only ever claimed Sam and he’d had damn good reasons for that. He knew better than to try to pack. He was an unnatural Alpha, turned years before his time if he was meant to turn at all. Now he was like his dad… turned by violence into one of the most violent things there were, an Alpha. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else… disappoint anyone else. Knowing he would always disappoint Sam was enough.

Gabriel held out his hand tentatively. Dean sat up, turning to loom over the sweet-smelling Omega, placing one hand on the other side of him, bracing him on the mattress. “You said not the neck. Otherwise you don’t…” Dean trailed off. Gabriel shook his head, but watched Dean nervously, unsure what he was going to do.

“The wrist doesn’t feel right,” Dean whispered, eyes roaming over Gabriel from head to toe. Gabriel squirmed slightly under the intense scrutiny. He was fully clothed, shirt ripped but still in place. Still, under Dean’s gaze he felt completely bare.

Dean lowered his head for a few calming breaths against Gabriel’s neck again. Gabriel forced himself to remain calm, to stay still. Dean nosed his way down Gabriel’s neck, pulling his shirt over, revealing his right shoulder from neck to the end of his collarbone. He licked the skin at the center of his collarbone nervously, too nervous to look up at Gabriel who let out a soft breath.

“Relax,” Dean instructed, closing his lips around the skin and sucking lightly. Gabriel moaned, lifting his hips up towards Dean. The Alpha pressed them down with his right forearm across the front, his left hand holding Gabriel’s shirt out of the way. Dean opened his mouth wider and bit down harder and harder until his teeth broke the skin and blood filled his mouth. He moaned at the taste and begrudgingly released him, leaning back to look at Gabriel. A few moments later, Gabriel tensed and screamed, his eyes filling with that golden color as he shook with the force of the connection. That was it. Gabriel was now his... his Omega... his Pack... his Responsibility.


	2. The Hospital

As Dean held the trembling man, still recovering from the placement of the claiming mark on his shoulder, he drew deep breaths of his rapidly-calming scent. It was so good. Dean felt a touch of anxiety. What the hell was he supposed to do with an Omega? How was he so attracted to this one? He’d never been before. Still, Dean embraced him tightly, moving to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck with one hand, holding him against his scent glands and hoping his scent would settle him. He used is other hand to stroke his hair with until the Omega relaxed marginally, letting out a few breaths.

“What the fuck was that?” Sam shouted from the doorway, pounding on the door.

Ignoring his brother, he gripped Gabriel’s hair lightly causing the other man to open his eyes, still golden for a few moments before it faded. “You okay?” he asked, nervously. Gabriel nodded dazedly, looking away in embarrassment. The knocking on the door had turned to brutal pounds of Sam’s fist that shook the wood. He even attempted to turn the knob a few times. It must have locked itself when Dean kicked it shut.

“Can I borrow some clothes before you take me anywhere?” he asked gruffly. Dean nodded. He lowered his head, licking at the mark a few times before forcing himself to pull away. The pounding on the door hadn’t ceased. “Sam, back off!” Dean barked out. The knocking went silent. Dean went through his drawers, pulling out some clothes quickly and piling them together before carrying them to the bed.

“Is Gabe okay?” Sam asked in a soft, hesitant voice. Dean cringed. He was really asking ‘did you hurt him” and Dean knew it. He felt his stomach curl in self-hatred as his brother actually felt he had to ask that.

“Of course I’m okay Sam. Don’t be a dick,” Gabriel shouted. “I’m not a God-damned wilting flower!”

Dean looked over at him, seeing the way Gabriel panted with effort. Sam left again and Dean looked Gabriel over. He was clearly exhausted. “Wilting flower comment aside, you need help?” Dean asked, nodding to the clothes. Gabriel thought about that for a long moment then rolled over towards the edge of the bed with the clothes. Dean stepped forward, hovering as Gabriel pushed himself up to sit.

“You fucking laugh at my hard-on or some stupid, childish shit and I’ll kick your ass,” Gabriel said.

Dean smiled, relieved that the terrified creature that had curled into Dean’s arms trembling with fear earlier wasn’t all there was to this Omega. For a dude having his body ripped apart and rearranged inside, Gabriel actually seemed like a pretty cool guy. Dean knelt in front of him, taking the shirt first. He grabbed the hem of Gabriel’s t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and dropping it beside him. Gabriel unzipped his pants as Dean picked up the clean shirt, pulling it over Gabriel’s head.

“Kansas? Seriously?” Gabriel grumbled in distaste as he recognized the album cover artwork across the front.

“Dude, they’re awesome!”

“They have one good song… one,” Gabriel replied haughtily. Dean gave him a scandalized look, picking up a pair of boxers and setting them beside Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel went to push them off and Dean placed a hand over one of Gabriel’s to stop him.

“Need a second,” he said, gruffly. Gabriel didn’t make a joke, knowing that this was probably pretty much unbearable to the Alpha. Fuck, if he didn’t hurt so bad, he’d have already fucked himself onto Dean’s knot so hard. As it was, the aching made the reality of his body’s inability to take that very clear right now.

Gabriel waited and when Dean nodded his head, he swiftly pushed the pants down, losing his balance as he tried to push them off and having to brace himself on Dean’s shoulders with his hands. Dean pulled the pants off and away, immediately sliding his own boxers up Gabriel’s legs to cover him. Once done he reached up gripping Gabriel’s wrists in a tight, controlling grip for a few quiet minutes. Gabriel didn’t test him. When Dean reached for the sweats, Gabriel sat back up, letting Dean pull them on then stand him up to get them up to rest on his hips.

“Don’t want to seem like some chauvinistic asshole so… uh… can you walk or…?”

“I can’t, I think you’ll have to…” Gabriel began, but Dean didn’t need direction once he knew Gabriel couldn’t walk on his own. He swept him up as he had earlier, holding him tightly in his arms. Alpha hormones were raging through his body making Gabriel feel much lighter than he was.. Gabriel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. He opened the door when Dean got to it and Dean carried him out into the living room.

Bobby stood with a police officer, looking over in surprise when Dean appeared. Dean had heard voices out here, but blocked it out, knowing nothing good could come from him freaking out over a few strangers in the house, strangers that he knew were going to have to come.

“Dean,” Bobby sighed. He took a step towards him then stopped himself when Dean tensed.

“I know Bobby,” Dean nodded, understanding that the older man wanted to comfort him. He was grateful that he hadn’t drawn too near. His protective instincts were roaring inside him.

Dean wanted to retreat into his room and claim Gabriel properly, bite down hard on his neck… high so everyone could fucking see that he was his and no one else’s… so that no one could fucking touch him again. Then he could pound him into the mattress, knot him securely and once it went down he’d spread his come all over him, and rub it into his skin so the smell would show everyone that he was his. Instead, Dean was acting like a normal human being and standing there, scouring for threats, for any Alphas that might try to take- Okay, so mostly he was acting like a normal person.

“Told ‘em no Alphas,” Bobby told Dean, reading the elder Winchester boy easily. “Betas and Thetas only, kid.” Dean nodded, but didn’t relax. His father had been a Beta once, had taken his mother from her pack. She’d been willing, wasn’t kidnapped or anything. It just… it wasn’t only Alphas that would want His Omega. Dean scowled. He couldn’t start that shit now. He shook his head.

“Where’d Sam go?”

“Waiting for you in the Impala. He said you’re going to the hospital?” Bobby said.

Gabriel pressed his face tightly to Dean’s neck, letting out a soft, distressed sound. Dean suddenly realized he was standing in the exact spot John had forced him down face first, planning to take him right there. He jumped back as if burned, shaking his head and storming out of the house.

He saw Sam was sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala and for once he didn’t get angry about it. He was in no condition to drive and his car was parked behind Sam’s. He got Gabriel in the back seat and sat up front next to Sam who glanced back at his friend nervously, eyes snapping forward rather quickly, face flushing red.

Dean looked back at Gabriel who shrugged, turning his head to scowl out the window. Sam backed out of the driveway, carefully avoiding the cop car and heading down the road. Dean turned off the music almost right away, looking back at Gabriel who was fiddling with his hands, looking around nervously. He looked at Sam then forward again, agitated. Gabriel’s scent was filling the car, watered down by Sam’s regret, sadness. Gabriel’s anger rose in response to that and Dean sighed.

“He’s an Omega Sam. He’s not broken,” Dean snapped out.

“It’s not about that. I know he’s not. I know you’re not Gabe,” Sam said, turning his head to Gabriel who snorted though his anger abated slightly. He’d been thinking along the same lines as Dean… that Sam was pitying him. “Dean I just- I know you’re not good at letting people get close and I made you-“

Dean groaned. “It had nothing to do with you. It’s between me and him,” Dean told him sharply. “Quit moping about it because Gabe’s got enough to deal with without you making the whole car smell like burning aluminum.”

Sam opened his mouth to respond but Gabriel gasped in pain, moaning Dean’s name. Dean had his seatbelt off in a second and in the blink of an eye had jumped over the back seat and gathered Gabriel up against him, holding his face against his neck so he could breathe directly from Dean’s main scent gland. Sam glanced back into the rear view over the next few miles, horrified as he watched his friend regress back into the whimpering mess he’d been when Dean had held him in the living room.

Dean carried Gabriel into the hospital, holding him as Sam went ahead to explain what was going on. Dean glared at anyone who dared even glance his directly, growling at a woman who walked too closely, not caring that she held the hand of a three-year-old boy who jumped in fear at the sound. Gabriel’s eyes were closed, breaths soft. Dean was pretty sure he was asleep, which meant that he needed Dean to protect him even more. He backed against a wall so he could see everything around him, red-haloed eyes taking it all in.

Sam came back and he was waving for Dean to follow him right away. In Dean’s extensive ER experience, it meant long waits and lots of questions - “how’d your arm get dislocated like this?”, “doorknob… you’re sure?”, “can you tell me who did this?” He’d prepared himself to snarl and growl for at least three hours, but soon he and Sam were in a quiet room on the top floor of the hospital.

Remembering what had happened when he’d tried to set the distressed Gabriel down before, he sat on the exam table, resting Gabriel on his lap, his arms tired. Gabriel wasn’t overly-heavy or anything, but he was a full-grown man and had his fair share of lean muscle. He wasn’t light by any means.

“Thank you Dean,” Sam said. Dean looked over. There were tears in his brother’s eyes. Dean looked away stubbornly, staring at the white wall in front of him.

“Whatever man. What else was I gonna do? You’re right. We wouldn’t have gotten here safely if he weren’t claimed,” Dean muttered.

“I mean, thank you for getting me out of there when we were younger… for keeping him from me even before that,” Sam said. Dean closed his eyes tightly, nodding his head. He knew he couldn’t speak without saying some dumb, blubbery nonsense and he couldn’t just go over there and hug the kid or something stupid like that.

“I don’t think I’ll ever transition, but… if I did, I think I’d be Omega,” Sam whispered. Dean didn’t respond to that. He had always thought Sam would present as Omega, since he was a young kid. Sam was strong and had some serious attitude, but he was kindhearted and caring and so much like what he remembered of their mother. He smelled so much more like her than Dean ever had. Dean had always smelled like John and it had always made him hate himself just that much more.

“Do you think that if he had done what he did to you… to me… If I were Omega and he made me transition… Do you think he would have gone after me like he did Gabe?”

“I’d have ripped his throat out with my bare fucking hands,” Dean growled angrily. Gabriel was roused at either Dean’s loud voice or the brutal shift to his scent and groaned at the pain in his body as it all came rushing back to him.

“Dean?” he whimpered, alerting Dean that Gabriel was actually awake, not just conscious. Dean lowered his head to Gabriel’s breathing in deeply. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s no threat… not anymore,” Dean said seriously, glancing at his brother as well. Sam nodded, indicating that the knew that the words were for him as well. His little brother relaxed significantly and Gabriel’s scent mellowed as Dean sent waves of supportive scent out for the both of them.

“Good, if anyone does bother you, just wake me… up, and- I’ll kick… kick their ass- f’r ya,” Gabriel told him, voice beginning to slur and then trailing off with those last two words. Sam laughed and Dean couldn’t help but smile though he did quell the urge to nuzzle the top of Gabriel’s head affectionately. He had to keep up his rep after all which was getting harder and harder.

“Told you that you’d get along,” Sam said. Dean chuckled, nodding. “I was actually going to try to set you two up, but… I guess maybe I shouldn’t have bothered,” Sam admitted.

“How did you know I was even into-“ Dean trailed off, face flushing.

“Dean, I’m not stupid… or blind… or more importantly deaf,” Sam said. “Couldn’t you be quieter when I was home, man?” Dean didn’t know if he could ever feel more embarrassed. His brother had heard him with other men? Gross… he’d probably scarred the kid.

“Alright, alright,” Dean muttered, looking determinedly away. “Isn’t he going to be some big shot lawyer like you? Why would he want to date me?” Dean’s brother didn’t respond right away. Dean chanced a glance to find Sam staring back intensely with a look that clearly showed that his brother thought he was stupid. Beyond that, it was challenging him, daring him to argue.

The elder brother looked away quickly, growling deep in his chest even as he did so, a warning… confirmation that even though he was looking away he was still Alpha. Stupid body… stupid John and his stupid determination to make Dean something ‘more’. Sam made a soft keening sound in response, another instinct, a sound that showed his submission. Gabriel responded too, even in his sleep, a soft keening noise and a low, rumbling purr. The latter noise sent a wave of calm and reassurance through Dean, washing away some of his embarrassment.

“Aside from all the reasons I know you won’t let me tell you, Gabriel is obsessed with your scent. When I first met him, I thought maybe he was interested in me… until I caught him sniffing at my wrist… more than once. I think you’re meant to… I mean your smell triggered his presentation, De,” Sam huffed, frustrated that he couldn’t find the words. He was usually very well spoken. Dean didn’t respond though. He drew a deep breath, closing his eyes as Gabriel’s scent invaded his senses. He felt it sink in and knew he was getting worked up again. Of course that was when the door opened.

Dean growled, turning away slightly to hide Gabriel from sight. The blonde-haired nurse smiled warmly, holding up her hands and stepping to the side. She pressed herself back against the wall, the door closing softly. “Good Afternoon Mr. Winchester,” she said in a soft voice.

Dean sniffed in her direction relaxing significantly when he realized this was an Omega… a sweet-smelling, petite little Omega. She looked young, like she was right out of high school, but that might have been her small figure.

“My name is Adelle Milton, Addie if you like. I’m just here to take some vitals and talk to your friend about what’s happening,” she explained gently, lowering her head and keeping her head turned to the side. Baring her neck was a very powerful symbol of her submission. Dean nodded and she walked forward slowly, going first to the sink and washing her hands. She pulled on a pair of purple gloves and sat down in a tall, rolling stool, picking up a tablet and rolling over towards Dean who looked down at her for a long moment.

“I don’t want to put him down,” Dean told her.

“No, I suppose you don’t and I doubt he’d let you,” Adelle laughed, sincerely. “I see you already tried once or twice?” Her eyes alighted on the scratches along the side of his neck and along his jaw. “I did the same thing to my mate.” She winked playfully.

“He’s not my mate,” Dean told her. She shrugged.

“He wasn’t mine then either,” she told him. “I was only fourteen.” Dean swallowed hard, glancing back at Sam who looked shocked.

“It nearly killed me when he wouldn’t mate me, claim me properly for three years, literally… very painful you should know,” she warned, staring at Gabriel with a sympathetic gaze. “It’s worse for male omegas.”

“I claimed him,” Dean said defensively, voice nearly a growl. Gabriel’s fist clenched tighter in his shirt and he shifted with a soft whimper. Dean closed his eyes tightly as the Omega wriggled in his lap. 

“Yes, it’s a good start,” Adelle said supportively, eying the dark spot on Gabriel’s shirt over his shoulder. She could tell right away it was blood from the metallic scent of it. His wasn’t the only blood she could smell though. Sam was quiet behind them and she looked over at him, sniffing in his direction. “You’re pack?” she asked. He nodded. “Okay because I’m going to ask some questions that are a little uncomfortable“

“Sammy, why don’t you wait in the hall,” Dean interrupted.

“Why should I?” Sam snapped. “He’s my friend Dean!” Dean looked back at him with a murderous gaze.

“It might be best. Friend or not, there are some things we don’t want our friends to hear about,” Adelle told him, flushing a bit herself. “Things that he probably won’t even want his Alpha to hear.”

“Dean isn’t his A-“ Sam started then realized his error. He recoiled before Dean even needed to rebuke him and that was lucky because the Alpha in Dean was prepared to cross the room and slam Sam against the wall with a fucking roar if he didn’t back off. He stood sharply, stomping out of the room. He closed the door harder than necessary behind him. Gabriel was startled awake, gasping in fear and scrambling in Dean’s arms.

“Shhh, Gabriel settle, settle down,” he instructed, lifting his hand and gripping the back of his neck, guiding him to his neck. “Breathe,” he ordered. Gabriel did as instructed, drawing sharp gasps of air and then deep breaths. “Alright, good Gabriel. That’s good,” Dean told him softly. He looked up to see Adelle smiling at him knowingly and went bright red. He forced himself to focus on Gabriel, to ignore the spritely Omega and her nosey gaze and her gentle smile.

“Do you remember where we are?” Dean asked Gabriel.

“Hospital… there’s…” he shuddered, pressing his face tightly to Dean’s neck. “There’s someone behind me,” Gabriel trembled.

“Yes, but you’re with me so you’re safe,” Dean said seriously. He lowered his head next to Gabriel’s face, the stubble on his cheek brushing the other man’s cheek lightly. “They sent an Omega to check you out, make sure you’re okay.” Gabriel shook his head against Dean’s neck. “Gabriel, please come back a little bit, man. You know you need a doc.”

“You can scent me if you like Gabriel,” Adelle intoned in her friendly manner, tilting her head to the side for Dean’s benefit before slowly reaching out her wrist.

“I want to sleep,” Gabriel muttered petulantly, a little of that attitude coming back.

Dean snorted. “Me too kid so let’s do this thing so we can get the hell outta dodge.”

“Not a kid,” Gabriel grumbled.

“Whatever,” Dean replied. Gabriel lifted his head slightly, peering suspiciously at Adelle.

“Stop baring your neck. He doesn’t want to scent you,” he bit out unkindly. Adelle laughed lightly. She kept her arm out and lifted her head. Dean felt himself tense, tightening his grip almost painfully around Gabriel and crushing him to his chest, a low growl leaving him.

“Fuck Dean,” Gabriel cursed, wincing in pain. Adelle tilted her head again, lowering her eyes, arm still in the exact same place. Dean settled.

Gabriel stared at Adelle in confusion. “His instincts are basic right now and ramped up,” Adelle spoke to Gabriel, holding his gaze which Dean clearly didn’t like based on the rumble in his chest. She wasn’t cowed though. “You’re at your most vulnerable and he has to protect you. Don’t get upset with him. He really can’t help it,” she said informatively.

“I don’t want to scent you,” Gabriel said finally. Adelle withdrew her arm with a smile and grabbed the stethoscope around her neck looking up at Dean who let out a heavy breath, arms loosening slightly around Gabriel.

“Sorry,” he muttered. Gabriel looked up at him. He was staring off to the side, clearly uncomfortable. “I don’t know if you can touch him,” Dean said.

“Nope,” she agreed cheerfully. “Not unless he lets you scent me. I figured he’d be more amenable if he’d done it himself first.”

“Why does he have to scent you?” Gabriel asked, scowling fiercely.

“Listen, I didn’t write the book on Alpha instincts. I just read it and live it with Anthony of course. Trust me, if I’d have written it, it’d all make a whole lot more sense,” she joked.

Gabriel placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and sat up a little straighter. He shifted and pushed himself from Dean’s lap to sit down next to him on the table, still pressed against his side, but no longer curled up in his lap. One of Dean’s arm stayed wrapped around him, the other grabbed his wrist closest wrist tightly. It took Dean a few moments to settle down, hating having Gabriel outside his grasp, but knowing it was better. It had to happen.

“Do it,” Gabriel muttered. Dean was tense. He didn’t want to, didn’t want any other smell than Gabriel’s. He wanted to take the guy home and throw him in his bed, wrap him up in his arms around scent him until they both fell asleep, until this whole nightmare was over. They’d both wake up and Gabriel would be a Beta and his Dad wouldn’t be around and this whole fucking mess wouldn’t have happened. What the hell did he do?

Adelle waited patiently, watching Gabriel rather than Dean with that happy smile which seemed to grate on Gabriel’s nerves, but he didn’t snap at her. Slowly, Dean released Gabriel’s wrist and held out his hand. Adelle placed the back of hers in it and Dean leaned over, breathing in the scent of fresh fall leaves and walnuts. She smelled warm and gentle and…

“You’re pregnant,” Dean said, letting go of her hand which she slid back into her lap, beaming like the sun.

“Yup! Three months along. So, not that I think you would have hurt me in the first place, you’ll notice it will be close to impossible for you to have a single aggressive thought towards me… Not all Alpha instincts are bad,” she winked. Gabriel relaxed too, sniffing gently in her direction. Adelle laughed and held out her hand to him which didn’t cause Dean to tense up even slightly this time even without her baring her neck.

Gabriel looked to Dean nervously, but Dean just nodded. Gabriel sniffed a few times. “You smell like Thanksgiving!” he exclaimed. She laughed at that giddily.

“You smell like a candy-shop, the kind that makes their own fudge and-“

“Pie,” Dean interrupted. “Freshly baked pie.”

“Exactly!” she said loudly, bouncing up to her feet and turning around. She wheeled a cart over next to Gabriel. Her body practically vibrated with energy. She had been… very controlled when she came in if this was her natural state.

“Pie?” Gabriel repeated, looking up at Dean who huffed, glancing his way then looking down, flushed. Gabriel smiled at the very un-Alpha action.

Sam had told him a whole lot about Dean Winchester - how he was the most hard-working, industrious person he knew - strong and protective and the best big brother ever. According to Sam, he’d practically raised him, taught him everything about everything, acting as both his mother and his father from the time they lost their mom in a terrible home invasion. One night Sam had even told him that Dean had claimed Sam the day he presented, removing him from his father’s influence, encouraging him to focus on school, to go wherever he wanted, be whatever he wanted.

Sam loved to talk about Dean… to the point of being rather irritating about it since Gabriel was sure no one could be quite as perfect as his brother seemed to think his big brother was. Still, it was funny to Gabriel that Sam had not once mentioned that Dean was so easily embarrassed and clearly had a serious self-conscious streak.

Adelle wrapped a cuff around Gabriel’s arm, lowering his arm to rest against his leg. Gabriel looked at her, surprised at how different it was. She was right, one sniff of her… a claimed and pregnant omega and he was perfectly at ease. Dean’s hand was still tight on his shoulder, but he was pretty sure that had nothing to do with Adelle.

“You said you’re a nurse?” Gabriel asked.

“Yup!” she nodded. “Working on my doctorate. I am going to be a nurse practitioner in a couple more years.”

“What’s that?” Gabriel asked.

“You know what a PA is?” she asked. Gabriel nodded. “Pretty close. I can see patients - diagnose, treat, and prescribe meds,” she shrugged. She wrote down the readings from the cuff as it released Gabriel’s arm.

“Why not…” Gabriel trailed off, “… become a doctor?” He clasped his hands tightly in his lap. Dean pulled his hand back from his shoulder and placed it over them. He didn’t know why Gabriel was nervous, just that he was. Gabriel was worried she’d say something about Omegas not being able to be doctors. He knew there was a lot of discrimination against Omegas out there.

“Oh, they tried. All that affirmative action and all that, med schools are dying to get Omega medical students through the doors,” she chuckled, pulling the cuff off and stashing in the basket beneath the machine. She placed a thermometer in Gabriel’s mouth and put a little plastic device on his finger, easing back onto her stool and sliding across the room to grab a couple more things.

“I don’t want to go to med school. I wouldn’t be able to work the whole time I was in school. I can do the Nurse Practitioner program almost exclusively online before my residency and that way,” she took out the thermometer when there was a little beep, tossing the plastic cover and pulling the little plastic thing off his finger. Then she lowered her clipboard and looked right at Gabriel, smiling with understanding and kindness. “That way, I can be right here when people just like you come in that door.”

Dean’s arm tightened around Gabriel’s. The smaller man looked up to see that Dean’s eyes had watered slightly. He wanted to make a joke, mock him as he would certainly do to Sam, but then he realized he had tears running down his own face. He scowled, pulling one of his hands free from Dean’s grasp and wiping his face stubbornly.

“You did that on purpose,” he accused defensively. Adelle smiled, not arguing. She moved closer and placed a hand on Gabriel’s abdomen. Gabriel tensed, but didn’t try to pull away. She pressed gently around his abdomen and he groaned in pain as his body clenched up suddenly. She pulled back, placing a soothing hand on his knee while he gritted his teeth through the pain.

“When did it start?” she asked. Gabriel glanced at Dean. He’d been so out of it that he really didn’t have any idea.

“Three hours ago,” Dean replied.

“How did it happen?”

“Sam and I went to Dean’s to drop off our stuff before we went to get a drink. I walked in the door and it just… happened,” he said. She frowned, glancing at Dean.

“Walked in the door? Was Dean there?”

“No, but his smell was everywhere,” Gabriel said in a quiet voice, clearly embarrassed. Dean stared down at him intensely. “I already knew it was good, but when I opened the door it was overwhelming and then something washed over me. I was hot all over, burning and it hurt… bad. Really bad and there was an Alpha who was trying to…” Gabriel shuddered.

“How long did it take before you got there?” Adelle asked, seeming to know that Gabriel needed a break. He’d started shaking. Dean swallowed hard.

“I don’t know how long it was. My dad was there, the Alpha he’s taking about. When I got there he’d already beaten my brother up pretty good trying to get to Gabriel. He…” Dean was shaking then, rage rolling off of him in waves.

“Gabriel,” Adelle said softly, causing the hazel-eyed man to look at her. “Did he touch you?”

“A little,” Gabriel grumbled. “He didn’t get my clothes off, but he ripped my shirt and…” Gabriel noticed Dean’s trembling and shook his head. “I don’t think we need to talk about this right now,” he said.

“You need to know… until you’re mated, properly mated this will be a risk,” Adelle said gently, hesitantly.

“Stop,” Dean ordered, voice an angry, warning growl. Being mated was Gabriel’s choice and Dean wouldn’t let anyone take that away from him or try to convince him to do something like that out of fear. Poor guy already had to pack with an Alpha he didn’t even know, be claimed by a stranger. Dean wasn’t okay with someone pressuring him. Adelle nodded.

“Okay Dean. I am sorry, but I had to say it,” she whispered. “So after you got there what happened?”

“I knocked my dad out,” Dean said shortly. “I grabbed Gabriel and calmed him down. After a while I took him into my room. I was able to wake him up enough to talk about it and then I bit him.” As he spoke, Gabriel began to lean more and more against him and once he finished, he looked down at Gabriel. Without a word, he grabbed hold of Gabriel, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“Dean, I’m fine,” Gabriel objected, but Dean ignored him, knowing he wasn’t somehow.

“I’m not. So unless you don’t want this, please let me,” Dean replied quietly. This caused the tense Omega to relax immediately. He took hold of Dean’s right bicep, gripping it lightly.

“Sorry,” Gabriel breathed, feeling selfish. Ignoring Dean’s feelings about all of this would be heartless. It wasn’t as if he asked for an Omega, not like he planned on his scent forcing Gabriel’s transition.

His plans had probably consisted of a couple beers with his brother and a good night’s sleep before working the next day. Now he wouldn’t be able to leave the house for who knew how long, stuck looking after a pathetic new Omega who couldn’t breathe without him. A small burst of panic shot through Gabriel as he considered that maybe Dean wouldn’t stay home. Maybe he really had to go to work the next day. Maybe he would be alone. Would Dean leave him?

“Gabriel, whatever you are feeling, you really need to tell Dean,” Adelle told him breathlessly. Dean looked at her then down at the Omega whose scent had filled with fear in an instant. She’d noticed before him. That made him angry, jealous.

“He doesn’t have to tell me anything he doesn’t want to,” Dean growled angrily before Gabriel spoke. Adelle reeled back, clearly surprised. His voice softened. “Not unless you want to, Gabriel.” The new Omega nodded, but was quiet for a few breaths.

“Can we go?” Gabriel whispered. Adelle frowned, meeting Dean’s gaze with a sad expression.

“The pain will last four or five days. It’s a lot easier to deal with here. I stayed through my transition,” she told them seriously.

“No, Dean no please. I don’t want to stay here,” Gabriel whispered.

“Can I take him home?”

“It…” Adelle hesitated. “It’s not recommended, Alpha.” She purposefully did that, wanting Dean’s Alpha to overrule his Omega, to say that he had to stay because it was better for him. Normally she wouldn’t.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered. Dean shook his head, meeting Adelle’s gaze squarely.

“I need to take him home,” he said.

“Even after what happened to him there?” Adelle asked cautiously. It hurt, like a punch to his gut as she reminded him that he’d been unable to protect Gabriel, that he wasn’t there. Dean stiffened, distress washing over him. Calming and trusting scents hit him hard in response, Gabriel’s response to his pain. He drank them in greedily.

“We’re leaving. Where we go is my decision, but we are not staying here,” Dean said seriously. Adelle nodded, understanding that there was no more argument to be had. It was over.

“Let me draw a few vials of blood before you go? We can run the labs while you’re home and if there is something he needs to balance anything out, you can send your Beta?” Adelle offered. Dean nodded.

Adelle went to collect the blood and a wave of pain hit Gabriel out of nowhere. He cried out in pain, clinging to Dean reflexively. Dean growled at Adelle when she drew near, clutching Gabriel to his chest and rocking him carefully. Gabriel sobbed through the worst of it, falling asleep in Dean’s arms. Adelle told him that if she didn’t get the blood he’d have to come back. Dean held Gabriel’s arm tightly while she drew his blood, but he needn’t have used as much strength as he did because Gabriel didn’t rouse much with the needle or the draw.

In fact, Gabriel slept the entire drive home as well. When Sam pulled up in front of his house, Dean sat stiffly. He held Gabriel on his lap in the front seat, staring at the house with a frown on his face.

“Dean?” Sam asked softly.

“Drive us to the bar, Sammy,” Dean said. Sam didn’t hesitate. He started the car back up and got back on the road.


	3. The Transition Heat

Once they made it to the bar, Sam led the way through to the back, waving to Jo and shaking his head at Ash when he tried to talk to Dean.

Above the bar was a one bedroom apartment. It was empty now since Jo had recently gotten herself a place in Lawrence, but a long time ago Dean and Sam had lived there. It had once been owned by Ellen Harvelle, but Dean had bought it years ago along with the bar.

When Dean brought Sam back to Lawrence, he’d been humbled by the support he’d received by his parents’ former friends. Ellen had put them up in the apartment and Bobby gave him a job. Soon he was earning enough to start saving for Sam’s college. Rufus had put him to work in construction and between him and Bobby, they’d molded him into a good man, at least that’s what they told him. Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever be truly good, not after what John had done, what he’d made him. Still, Dean would never be able to repay everyone for what they’d done for him but he tried… every day he tried.

Dean had felt safe here, safer than he had anywhere else in his whole life. Sam didn’t miss the significance of his bringing Gabriel to this place. After Sam locked the door behind them, he headed into the bedroom. Dean dropped onto the couch with Gabriel, exhausted. Sam cleaned the bed off the best he could and made it up with the sheets folded in the cupboard in the hall. He walked out into the living room and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean woke with a soft growl.

“Bed, Dean. I got the couch,” Sam told him seriously. Dean looked down at Gabriel then nodded. Sam was surprised when Dean let him help him up, his hand even brushing Gabriel’s shoulder briefly without Dean growling territorially.

“Was it okay? The doctor?” Sam asked as he followed his brother to the door as Dean carried Gabriel to the bedroom.

“Fine. They took some blood and will call us. He’s okay though,” Dean said. Sam had left the covers pulled back slightly. Dean was able to set Gabriel down this time without a struggle, the Omega fast asleep. Dean toed out of his shoes, glancing at his brother who watched him nervously.

“Sam… I can only deal with one person right now,” Dean whispered, uncomfortably.

“I’m fine Dean,” Sam huffed, irritated.

“Don’t look like it,” Dean muttered.

“Worry about Gabriel okay? I’m just worried about him,” Sam explained. Dean nodded.

“Get some sleep little brother,” Dean instructed. Sam nodded. Dean shoved Gabriel over, ignoring the Omega’s irritated growl which made Sam chuckle before leaving them alone. As soon as Dean was in the bed, under the covers he wrapped himself around Gabriel who relaxed right away, a pleased purr leaving him.

Dean held Gabriel tightly to him, closing his eyes and breathing him in. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep. He was tired, but Gabriel was still vulnerable… in pain. He pressed his nose to Gabriel’s neck, breathing in deeply.

After a while that wasn’t quite enough and he licked at Gabriel’s neck tentatively. He groaned at the overwhelming taste. He licked again, the taste of Gabriel’s heated skin more calming than it had any right being. He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s skin gently then sucked his skin into his mouth, nibbling along the line of his neck, careful not to bite too deep. Gabriel moaned which knocked Dean out of it. He released Gabriel’s neck right away, pressing his forehead to the back of his neck and closing his eyes tightly.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered. “You even taste good.”

“Alpha,” Gabriel whimpered. “Alpha please.” Dean cursed himself. He’d woken the man in front of him. “It burns. Please, I need you. I need you in me… your knot. Alpha,” Gabriel begged. Dean trembled but he knew that wasn’t Gabriel talking. He knew Gabriel wasn’t really with him because of what he had called him. Gabriel used his name.

So, Dean just pulled Gabriel back against his chest, lowering his head to rest against his shoulder. Gabriel cringed and Dean realized… his bite. That’s what had hurt. Unable to stop himself he pulled Gabriel’s shirt aside and stared down at it. He hadn’t cleaned it yet. Why didn’t he clean it?

Without another thought, Dean lowered his lips to Gabriel’s shoulder and began to gently suck at the inside of the mark, tongue soothing the hot, red skin. Slowly he moved along it, sucking the mark hard, closest to his neck then out to the other side. He could taste the coppery tang of Gabriel’s blood, but it didn’t disgust him like it probably should. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop until…

“Dean,” Gabriel whimpered. “Dean it hurts. Please stop.” Dean immediately responded to his Omega, pulling back. He whimpered, nuzzling the mark gently. Dean knew he should apologize. The mark had to be painful and he’d been sucking hard enough to bruise even undamaged skin. He couldn’t bring himself to say the word though. He wasn’t sorry. It was his mark, his mark on his Omega. Gabriel was his.

“Thank you,” Gabriel whispered. Dean just grunted in response. He tightened his grasp when Gabriel tried to move, forcing himself to loosen his grasp when he realized what he was doing. Gabriel just turned over and pressed his chest against Dean’s, tucking his face against Dean’s neck. That was okay, Dean decided, good even. He stroked Gabriel’s hair lightly with one hand, the other resting on the Omega’s lower back.

“What were you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“Cleaning it,” Dean replied calmly.

“Satisfied?” Gabriel murmured, seemingly amused. Dean just grunted in response, turning his nose into Gabriel’s neck, running it down from his ear to his shoulder. “Where are we?”

“The apartment above my bar,” Dean replied.

“Your bar? Are you just an alcoholic or do you-“ Gabriel began, but was interrupted

“I own it jackass. Go to sleep,” Dean grumbled. Gabriel laughed and then groaned, pulling away from Dean and bringing his legs up and in. He curled forward, clutching his abdomen. Dean wrapped around him, his hands coming up between them to hold either side of his face. He moved over Gabriel so that he could spoon him from behind again without moving the pain-filled man, arms wrapping around his knees as well this time, understanding that he needed to stay bent in order to alleviate the pressure. A few minutes of stabbing pains and Gabriel was able to relax slightly.

“Please make it end. Please, I can’t,” Gabriel whimpered.

“I’m sorry Gabriel. I’ll send Sam to get you some pain pills first thing in the morning,” Dean promised. “I shouldn’t have left the hospital. WE shouldn’t have. I’m so sorry,” he breathed. “I can take you back. Should I take you back? What do you need?” Gabriel shook his head, turning once more into Dean and pressing himself into Dean’s space, breathing in Dean’s scent and trying to calm down.

In minutes Gabriel had settled. “Don’t take me back there,” Gabriel whispered. Dean nodded silently, not wanting to say the words, to tell him he wouldn’t take him back, because if that happened too many times it was exactly what he was going to do. He closed his eyes, face pressed to Gabriel’s which was too damn warm.

Dean thought back to anytime Sam got a fever as a kid. It had always filled him with such fear. He’d go out and get antibiotics, praying he got the right stuff because he couldn’t afford to take him to the doctor. Dean knew that one look at the bruised-up older Winchester dragging his kid brother in with a raging fever no parents in sight would raise every warning bell there was. He couldn’t risk it. They’d take away his brother and he was all Dean had. It was selfish, but he’d always been that way… selfish and needy. He couldn’t lose his brother.

Dean’s arm around Gabriel’s waist tightened as he suddenly thought of someone trying to take Gabriel away. Of course that wouldn’t happen just because he took Gabriel to the hospital, not that he needed it. The fever was natural, a sign of his transition and - in the future - a sign that he was ready to be bred. There were other things that could take Gabriel away though. Dean flexed his hand slightly against Gabriel’s lower back, feeling the muscles under his fingers clench and unclench accompanied by Gabriel’s stifled gasps.

Dean pulled his hand back, pressing it flat to Gabriel’s lower abdomen as the muscles there did the same thing. Gabriel groaned, but didn’t try to pull away. Dean scowled and kept his hand there. The clenching became further and further apart until it stopped altogether. “How did you do that?” Gabriel gasped.

“No idea,” Dean shrugged, sliding his hand around Gabriel to rest against his low back again. The Alpha was exhausted suddenly. He blinked into the darkness, huddling close to rest his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. He was already drifting off when Gabriel started to run his blunt nails along his scalp. It pressed him over the edge and in moments he was out.

When Dean woke up next, sunlight was assaulting his eyes. He groaned, realizing quickly that he was not only achingly hard, but wrapped around a very warm, very solid body. Both he and his bedfellow were fully clothed though which struck him as odd and then that smell became very clear. “Gabriel,” he said aloud.

“Was wondering…” Gabriel panted, “when… you would wake up.” Dean tensed at the needy, desperate tone, pulling his hips back away from the man’s ass. The scent of slick was thick in the air and he tried not to lose his cool.

“What happened?”

“You… must have been having one… hell of a dream,” Gabriel rasped out. Dean swallowed hard, having a pretty good idea what he was doing before he woke up.

“Sorry,” he muttered awkwardly, pretty sure that wasn’t quite enough when he just woke up rutting against a poor in-transition Omega. Transition was basically a heat that shouldn’t be satisfied. Omegas were regularly taken - mostly via rape - during their transition. Dean really didn’t mean to get the poor guy worked up. “Do you want me to… Can I… help?” Dean asked, clearing his throat.

“All that begging for your knot yesterday going to your head, Alpha?” Gabriel bit out, irritated. Dean’s eyes narrowed, the sharp note of fear piercing his nose. It would have been no more powerful if Gabriel and sobbed, begging Dean not to rape him.

“I will NOT hurt you,” Dean growled angrily, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him back towards him so that he was laying on his back. Gabriel closed his eyes childishly. “Look at me,” Dean ordered. Gabriel grumbled but opened his eyes after a few moments. “I will not hurt you… ever. Got it?” Dean needed him to get it, needed confirmation that Gabriel fully understood that. He wasn’t John, would never be anything like his father.

“Ya. I got it,” Gabriel breathed, nodding his head. Dean let out a relieved huff, hand on Gabriel’s shoulder gentling. He stared down at Gabriel’s flushed face for a few moments, the other man running his fingertips along Dean’s cheek. Gabriel stared up at him, watching Dean’s eyes in fascination as red circles flashed a few times before they settled firmly into the gentle, beautiful green.

“Mine are yellow right? Have you seen it at all?” Gabriel asked. Dean made eye contact, blushing at the intense stare coming from the Omega. He sat up, as usual the first to look away between the two of them.

“Yes, a few times, just the ring around them except for…”

“When you claimed me,” Gabriel guessed. There was quiet between them for a while, Dean shifting away when he felt Gabriel’s arm brush his hip.

“Dean, please… I’m trying not to regress right now, but if you…” Gabriel cringed, not really sure what to say. Dean returned to where he was, hovering closely above the Omega.

“Can I touch you Gabriel?” Dean asked, still not moving to do anything.

Gabriel was going to make a snarky joke about the fact that they hadn’t stopped touching each other since they met, but seemed to understand what Dean meant by that question, that it meant more. “Yes,” he replied.

Dean turned, looking down at Gabriel for a few moments before leaning over. Gabriel thought for a moment that the older man was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. Instead he just rested his face side-by-side with Gabriel’s. “Try to relax.”

Dean’s hand slid along his chest on it’s path down to Gabriel’s aching hard-on. Gabriel gasped, turning his face towards Dean’s wanting to kiss him, but Dean just turned slightly away though not losing the skin-to-skin contact. He stroked him through his sweat pants with purpose and Gabriel was immediately gasping and writhing. After a couple minutes, he slid his hand up over the waistband and went right back down, this time under the sweats and boxers. He reached past Gabriel’s dick to gather slick on his hand before taking firm hold of Gabriel’s erection. The sweats - being Dean’s - were large enough the there wasn’t really any difficulty getting his hand in there.

Both of them groaned then, the touch of Dean’s strong hand around him sending a delicious wave of slick gushing from him. The scent of that was almost overwhelming for the Alpha who nuzzled Gabriel’s neck with a whimper. Dean’s hips moved back and forth, but he was determined to not rut against Gabriel like a dog in heat again. Gabriel seemed to sense Dean’s frustration no matter how he tried to keep it from his scent, focusing on Gabriel’s pleasure. He lowered his hand, reaching to grasp Dean through his own jeans.

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean said going very still. Gabriel groaned as Dean’s hand stopped moving and Dean shifted his hips back.

“Do you not want it?” Gabriel asked breathlessly.

“Of course I want it,” Dean gasped out. Gabriel wriggled closer to Dean, grabbing hold of him again. Dean sighed softly, closing his eyes and starting to stroke Gabriel purposefully. When Gabriel reached for Dean’s zipper. “You can’t do that though,” Dean cut off. Without arguing or even questioning, Gabriel went right back to stroking him as best he could through the jeans.

“Dean, oh … shit… I’m… Dean,” Gabriel gasped and it was all the warning he could give before he was coming hard, eyes flashing that full golden color again. Dean could practically taste his release in the air and it sent him over the edge. He bit down on Gabriel’s shoulder hard, over the shirt and light enough that it wouldn’t even bruise, but it was the only way to muffle his shout.

They lay there panting in the aftershocks, Dean dropping down onto his side once more and hauling Gabriel into his arms. Gabriel went without complaint and Dean’s grip tightened further at that sign of acceptance. He crushed Gabriel to him, shifting his weight to press him slightly into the mattress. Gabriel just bared his neck which Dean nuzzled, that rumbling sound starting in his chest once more. Both dozed off again, content wrapped up in each other’s scent.

The next two days Dean and Gabriel didn’t leave that room except to use the bathroom. Sam brought them food and drinks, keeping them going, healthy. Dean brought Gabriel off as often and enthusiastically as possible, knowing that every time alleviated the pain somewhat. Aside from the first time though, he didn’t participate. It felt wrong, like he was taking advantage. He had better self-control than that.

Even if Gabriel did smell like everything delicious and tantalizing in the entire world, shifting from the apple pie to the scent of freshly-cut grass, to leather and gasoline, Dean wouldn’t give in. It changed continuously, Gabriel’s biology clearly trying to adjust to the uncooperative Alpha, but Dean would not give in. The urge to push past a semi-innocent handie to knotting Gabriel was too strong and he refused to hurt Sam’s friend.

The third day, Dean was nodding off in the bathtub, Gabriel resting tiredly on his chest. The water was still warm and Dean soaked it in. He had been straining so much against himself the last few days and the chance to relax felt alien. Recently sated, Gabriel was quiet upon him, breathing softly, a quiet snore leaving him every once in a while.

Dean had been hesitant at first to strip down in front of the Omega not only due to the obvious fear of one less barrier between him and Gabriel’s delicious body. He had found over the last two days that the only thing he needed to do to turn himself off was to think about the extent of pain a knotting would cause this Omega… his Omega. He found the thought nauseating and that was good… it would keep Gabriel safe.

Dean hefted Gabriel up higher on his chest, wet skin sliding gently along his before he settled the Omega so his face was resting on his neck. Dean lifted his hand to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck, fingers gliding to the center. He traced one vertebrae at the time, fingers descending slowly. Once he made it to the end of his lumbar spine, he strained in his attempt to keep himself from going further. He wanted to touch Gabriel there, taste him, but Gabriel’s transition - though near completion - ensured that the area was still very painful. It was near the end of everything which meant that he wasn’t producing much slick anymore and that was good. Dean could barely contain himself at the smell of that.

Dean raised his hands again, bringing them both up on either side of Gabriel’s spine. He moved down again, this time fingers kneading down and out as he went, relaxing the muscles as much as he could. This drew soft moans from the younger man who began to release a scent that relaxed Dean just as much as his touch soothed Gabriel.

“I’ll never understand how you smell this good,” Dean whispered, laying his head back against the edge of the bathtub. He had only smelled a few Omega’s in his life, only women and one of them his own mother. None of them smelled ANYTHING like Gabriel. He hadn’t even batted an eye at one of the Omega women, not even the scantily-clad woman who’d clearly been trying to attract his attention at the bar that one night. Now, he didn’t want to smell anything other than Gabriel. He didn’t want to touch anyone but Gabriel… ever again.

Gabriel’s hips began to press into Dean gently, erection gliding easily against Dean’s stomach. Dean reached between them, gripping Gabriel’s dick tightly. Gabriel practically howled at the sensation, tired hazel eyes snapping open, but Gabriel was barely there. Dean could tell. Gabriel’s mouth closed down on Dean’s neck over his scent glands and Dean groaned at the feeling. It was an extremely sensitive area for an Alpha. Gabriel had done this a few times, especially when Dean’s scent was calmer, more muted… like he needed more, needed Dean’s scent so badly that he’d had to taste it on his tongue.

Dean stroked Gabriel confidently, having gotten quite familiar with what the man liked over the last seventy-two hours. He kissed the side of Gabriel’s head gently, closing his eyes as he savored the weight of the Omega against him, the feel of his skin on Dean’s own as he wriggled and squirmed, thrusting desperately into Dean’s grasp. Dean winced as Gabriel’s teeth dug in over his scent gland, growling loudly in rebuke. Gabriel released his skin before breaking through, whimpering nervously. He was docile for a minute or two.

Dean resumed his ministrations, thinking nothing of it as Gabriel groaned, bracing his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pulling himself up higher, baring his neck. Dean couldn’t help but accept that offering, breathing in the arousal, the perfect burning scent of Gabriel’s lust for him…

Dean should have been more in control. He knew that in retrospect but hindsight was 20/20 after all. He shouted in surprise when Gabriel suddenly dropped down hard over Dean, Dean’s hard dick catching on his rim and pressing in a few inches. Gabriel gasped then whimpered.

Dean growled loudly. He grabbed hold of Gabriel by his ass, flipping their positions, water splashing everywhere as his hips thrust forward hard, pulling Gabriel forward at the same time with great strength. He pulled out immediately, delving right back in with a growl of relief, finally having his Omega. Finally. “Claim, mine, fuck.” The words rattled about in his head as he thrust forward a third time then something deep in the back of his mind made him stop. He was settled deep inside Gabriel’s perfect, hot, tight hole. He wanted more… needed more, needed to fuck… to knot… to claim. He needed this. Gabriel whimpered, squirming beneath him and Dean growled possessively.

“D-“ Gabriel choked out. “Dean,” he sobbed. Dean closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath, the scent of fear reaching him, his heart lurching in agony at the recognition. His eyes stayed tightly closed, forehead pressed against Gabriel’s shoulder. He let go of Gabriel’s ass with one of his hands. His hand shook as he slid it up the Omega’s body to touch his jaw softly.

Dean whimpered brokenly, lost in his instincts, not understanding, but knowing he couldn’t move. He couldn’t take. His Omega was scared, in pain. Dean’s whole body shook violently as he fought his urges. He needed to find the threat, protect him. Dean licked gently at his neck, trying to soothe, unsure how to calm his Omega. Dean whimpered a few more times, continuing to lick with light, tentative brushes of his tongue.

“Dean, I’m sorry. You were right. You were… God, it hurts… Dean,” Gabriel cried. Dean whimpered again, hips moving slightly drawing a sharp cry from his Omega.

“O-Omega. My Om… I… I am hurt-ing you,” Dean gasped out in a stunted voice, strained with emotion. Gabriel was shaking, trembling just as violently as Dean. Dean felt Gabriel’s muscles clenching and fluttering around his length and he groaned, closing his eyes. “I shouldn’t… be in you. How…” Dean shook his head against Gabriel’s collarbone. He was trying to clear his head, to understand. What had he done? Why would he…?

“I’m sorry… I wanted it and I thought. I thought I could - if I just…” Gabriel’s scent was shifting away from fear, but only to delve more into pain. Both scents were nausea-inducing for Dean, drawing his thoughts far away from his arousal, allowing him to begin to come back to himself.

“Oh Gabe,” Dean breathed softly, his own trembling easing slightly. Gabriel sobbed in relief this time as Dean actually said his name. Dean was coming back. Relief began to replace the pain in his scent. Dean kept one hand against Gabriel’s ass, trying to keep him steady. His other hand slid from Gabriel’s jaw to the back of his neck, holding him gently.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel apologized again. Dean had softened considerably through the whirlwind of pain, fear, and sobbing.

“It’s okay kid. You didn’t mean to. You’re okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Dean soothed, uncomfortable but determined to end Gabriel’s suffering. “Fast or slow?” Dean asked. Gabriel began to sob quietly, shaking and nestling his face to Dean’s neck. Fear began to rise once more and Dean realized with a sickening lurch exactly how that question could be misconstrued.

“No, no Gabriel. I’m going to get it out. I wanted to know if you… Do you want me to remove it fast or…” Dean swallowed hard, his hand on Gabriel’s neck stretching around to hug Gabriel to him tightly. Gabriel continued to sob.

“On three, Gabe,” Dean breathed, his hand on Gabriel’s ass moving to hold his hip tightly. “One, two, three,” he said, pulling out sharply, his hand on Gabriel’s hip pressing him back against the tub. Gabriel shuddered violently, clawing his way back into Dean’s arms immediately.

Dean wrapped his arms around Gabriel, standing immediately and stepping out of the tub. He didn’t give a shit about how much water he was getting everywhere. He reached over, grabbing both heavy towels. Sam wasn’t here, he could feel that. He padded into the bedroom closing the door behind him and sitting down on the bed with Gabriel in his lap. He started to towel-dry Gabriel’s hair gently, self-loathing washing through him as he realized what he’d done.

“No, no Dean,” Gabriel breathed, pulling himself up from where his face rested on Dean’s chest, pushing the hands holding the towel away from his hair and grabbing Dean’s face with both hands. He kissed him, holding his face in place. “No,” Gabriel breathed against Dean’s lips, kissing him again. Dean didn’t respond, sitting there stiffly.

“You didn’t do it, idiot. I did. You were right and I- I’m a fucking idiot,” Gabriel grumbled, pressing his forehead to Dean’s chin in defeat as the Alpha refused to return his attentions. Dean wrapped one of the towels around Gabriel’s shoulders as he shivered, the cool air of the room feeling like ice on his feverish skin. Dean leaned back and lifted the other towel to finish drying Gabriel’s hair.

Dean wrapped an arms around his Omega. Gabriel huffed at Dean’s refusal to listen to him, to respond to him. He pulled the towel from Dean’s hands and threw it on the floor, scowling petulantly at the Alpha’s chest. Dean grabbed his chin, lifting his gaze and glaring down at him. “You didn’t make me turn you over and-“

“Don’t be an asshole. I didn’t listen to you and I won’t let you act like I’m some innocent party. You’re not the only one with self-control. I can control myself. I should have controlled myself,” Gabriel hissed. Dean glared right back at the other man, still holding his chin tightly. Gabriel slapped the Alpha’s hand aside. Dean grabbed his throat lightly in response, a warning more than a threat. Gabriel took hold of his wrist with one hand.

“You don’t scare me,” Gabriel said. Dean reached behind him grabbing his ass. Gabriel jerked in fear, whimpering and lowering his head to Dean’s collarbone.

“I wish that were true,” Dean lamented, his grip loosening. He gentled his grasp on Gabriel’s ass. “I promised I wouldn’t hurt you. I PROMISED that,” Dean breathed.

“I’m okay,” Gabriel said, voice pitched high.

Dean shoved the blankets back and laid down, pulling Gabriel down and into his arms. The Omega breathed against him shakily. Dean knew he was holding back, that he hurt and he was scared. He’d made a mistake but Dean couldn’t punish him for it. The person who would punish him the most would be himself. “You’re okay. It’s okay,” Dean murmured, his grip powerful and unyielding.

“I didn’t think it would hurt like that,” Gabriel said, voice sounding almost… empty.

“Your transition heat is ending. You haven’t produced slick since early this morning,” Dean told him, incredibly uncomfortable as he spoke.

“You…?” Gabriel paused. “Because you can smell it,” he realized.

“I can,” Dean muttered, embarrassed.

“I thought Omegas produced slick even in between heats,” Gabriel muttered, just as uncomfortable as Dean, more perhaps. They were talking about his body after all.

“You overproduce during heats so at the end you’re…” Dean trailed off. His face was burning red, but Gabriel couldn’t see it from where he was tucked against Dean’s chest, hiding his own blush.

“… dry like the Sahara,” Gabriel finished. “How did you-“

“Adelle… pamphlets,” Dean grunted. “Did you tear?” Gabriel was quiet. Dean closed his eyes. “Gabriel.”

“I don’t know, but it really hurts,” Gabriel replied. Dean had a hard time staying in the bed. He wanted to throw up. He drew a few deep breaths, but he didn’t smell any blood. That wasn’t certain though because Gabriel’s smell - even at the end of his heat was still overwhelming, blocking out a whole lot of other important things.

“You know I have to check,” Dean told him. Gabriel groaned, wriggling against the iron cage of Dean’s arms, trying to get away.

“Please don’t,” Gabriel choked out.

“Me or the hospital,” Dean said, anxious at the thought of taking Gabriel back there… of Gabriel stepping foot outside this apartment. Gabriel whined softly like a pup. Dean hushed him stroking his back carefully before pulling him in and leaning back, rolling Gabriel onto his stomach. He had his answer.

“I’ve never been more mortified in my life,” Gabriel muttered. Dean gripped the back of Gabriel’s neck tightly with his left hand and Gabriel let out a low rumbling noise as he sunk into the mattress, relaxing instantly. His right hand slid down to Gabriel’s ass. He tried to be as quick and careful as possible, just as embarrassed as Gabriel. The instant Gabriel felt Dean’s hand leave the back of his neck he let out a strained noise, turning back onto his side and curling into Dean’s arms. Dean looked down at him in surprise, tense for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“You’re alright. I don’t think you’re torn,” he told him. “You don’t have to go anywhere.” Dean was referring to the hospital and while Gabriel understood that he heard the words themselves and realized something else. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, but then…

“But I will. I have to go back to Stanford,” Gabriel said softly. Dean’s heart clenched as Gabriel said it. It had been on his mind too. Gabriel was going to have to leave… to go back to school… finish the semester, go on to law school. Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He was unsure how he was going to deal with it himself, let alone help Gabriel through it. Would Gabriel even understand why it was hurting? Would it hurt an Omega as badly as an Alpha?

It had ripped him up when Sam left for school. He’d spent the first night Sam was gone bent over the toilet dry heaving… well once he’d emptied its contents in the first hour. He curled tighter around Gabriel, nuzzling his neck as he remembered the pounding in his head, the aching in his chest. It hurt so badly.

Sam of course was clueless about all of that. He hadn’t even called Dean for a week after he got to California and then just to ask for money, not to talk to him. He’d been sheepish of course, whereas Dean had been physically ill - able to hear his Beta but not touch him, scent him. Dean had been stubborn that whole first year, refusing to break down and go see Sam or be the first to call. He didn’t want his brother knowing he was aching with loneliness, that he was hurt while it was so easy for Sam. He’d refused to be a chick about it.

Betas didn’t feel things like Alphas and Omegas did, the physical distance… the need to scent someone to assure oneself that they weren’t alone, that they had their pack, that they were okay. Dean shook as he thought of dealing with it with Gabriel’s scent being… just being gone. His arms tightened around Gabriel, at the thought of not touching him for months at a time, the thought of someone else touching him… holding him, replacing him.

Dean’s shaking worsened and he felt nausea wash over him. He gripped Gabriel to him desperately, unable to breathe, unable to think. “Dean, you’re hurting me,” Gabriel panted. Dean released him immediately, rolling away from him and standing up, but he didn’t stay that way long. He groaned, barely catching his hand on the side of the bed before his knees gave way. Gabriel cried out, lunging for him, but Dean’s grip on the bed did more to keep him from hitting the ground hard than Gabriel’s grasp did.

Dean gasped desperately, black spots edging into his vision. He closed his eyes tightly. He could hear something… a voice… but it was so far away. It hurt. His chest hurt and he felt disconnected, skin clammy and cold.

Dean felt a sharp burst of pain and his eyes shot open, golden eyes staring back at him worriedly. A strong hand was pulling hard at his hair, another hand holding his face still. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move. He was strong, the man holding him. He was speaking, lips moving, but Dean couldn’t hear it. He stared at those lips. He needed to hear, needed to listen. “-to calm down. Breathe with me. Just breathe. That’s it, Dean. Good.”

The hands holding Dean gentled, both settling on his face. They stroked soothingly, lovingly. Dean’s body started to tingle again, in that disconnected manner. He couldn’t focus, the gentle touch only able to ground him for a few moments before he felt himself spiraling again. Then there were lips on his, pressing and pulling. He sucked in a breath, the scent of an Omega - His Omega - filling his nose. He smelled scared… worried?… scared? The two scents were close, too close and Dean misunderstood. He lifted his hands to take hold of Gabriel’s face, guiding him back away from his lips and staring at him searchingly.

“I’m sorry,” he rumbled in a raw tone. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I’m sorry. Don’t be scared. Don’t be afraid.” Dean pleaded. He lifted his large hands, taking hold of Gabriel and pulling him towards him, into his lap. He scented Gabriel desperately, tucking his face tightly to his neck.

“Stop it. Don’t make it about me. Stop,” Gabriel ordered, frustrated. “Dean, you just…” Gabriel tried to push back so he could look at Dean, but Dean wouldn’t move away, wouldn’t lift his head from Gabriel’s neck. He was trembling and Gabriel realized that this was what Dean needed. He needed to comfort Gabriel or to pretend that he was the one doing the comforting. Gabriel didn’t like it. He didn’t fucking understand it, but Dean… he needed it.

So, sore and tired and confused as hell, Gabriel gave in to that need. He relaxed in Dean’s arms, baring his neck even more. Dean let out a soft whining sound that was almost immediately cut off. Gabriel couldn’t be sure why, but he had a feeling it was out of embarrassment. Dean couldn’t be vulnerable… for whatever reason he was fighting it hard and Gabriel didn’t think it was about being an Alpha. He was hurting, had a freaking full-blown panic attack that nearly made him pass out.

Gabriel wasn’t sure how long they sat there. He did know that he was sore and seriously tired by the time he spoke up. “Dean, this you and me thing… isn’t going to be this way all the time. You need to talk to me,” Gabriel said. Dean started slightly at the sound of his voice, growling lowly in the back of his throat as Gabriel finished.

“Growl at me all you want,” Gabriel snorted. “I know you’re just a big softie. You forget I’m best friends with your little brother… your Beta.” The little amendment reminded Dean what had set him off in the first place. In a week, Gabriel and Sam would both be gone and he…

“What do you want me to say?” Dean whispered, his voice angrier than he meant for it to be.

“I want you to tell me what the fuck that was about,” Gabriel said.

Dean was almost like stone he was so tense. He leaned back away from Gabriel and took hold of his hips, shifting him off his lap to sit beside him and turning to crawl up onto the bed. He settled in a lump on the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets over himself. The aching need to hold Gabriel was still there, but not as intense as it had been the day before or the day before that. As he’d said, Gabriel was near the end of his transition. The heat pheromones were slowly edging back. He still wanted the Omega badly, but currently he wanted to avoid this conversation more.

Gabriel glared at him, climbing up himself. He sat on the bed, staring down at Dean’s back with a scowl on his face. Dean was curled up on his side, knees tucked in tight… defensive. He dragged his eyes from the top of Dean’s head all the way down to his feet, the blanket pulled up like a shield as if it would protect him from Gabriel’s questioning.

Gabriel poked his back with his index finger, right between the shoulder blades. Dean tensed, but did nothing. Gabriel did it again, not even batting an eye when Dean growled in warning. Instead he reached out to shove Dean’s shoulder lightly. “Quit it,” Dean grumbled, irritated.

“Irritating huh?” Gabriel muttered, poking the back of Dean’s neck. “Not getting what you want.”

“Knock it off Gabriel,” Dean muttered, shrugging his hand off of him. “I’m serious.”

“You don’t think I’m serious? What, because you’re Alpha you get to push me into explaining it when I freak out, but when you have a full-blown panic attack I have to just roll over and accept it? Not a fucking chance,” Gabriel said. His words weren’t exactly fair though. Dean had NOT forced Gabriel to talk at all when they were with Adelle at the hospital. He’d growled at the woman when she pressed, telling her to back off.

Gabriel scowled when he didn’t get a response, not even Dean pointing out that exact thing, that he didn’t make Gabriel talk about things that made him uncomfortable. He poked Dean’s side, just below his ribs. Dean jerked away, a sharp gasp leaving him. Gabriel snorted, storing that knowledge away for later, pretty sure that he’d just discovered Dean was ticklish.

“It’s not because I’m Alpha! I don’t want to talk about it. Knock it off!” Dean demanded, pulling the blankets even tighter. Gabriel was still for nearly a full minute before he poked him again. Dean roared in frustration and in a flurry of motion, Gabriel found himself pinned to the bed, face down, Dean’s forearm pressing his shoulders into the mattress while his other hand held one of Gabriel’s arms behind his back, the other arm pinned with one of Dean’s knees. Gabriel forced back a groan, irritated by the move, not taking a spare moment to consider the feeling of slick sliding from him at the show of dominance… apparently he wasn’t completely running on empty.

“Big bad Alpha, can’t get his way and resorts to physical domination… real impressive,” Gabriel mocked. Dean jerked back as if burned.

“Fuck you,” Dean gasped out, standing and stalking across the room. He unzipped the bag on the chair across the room and jerked out a pair of sleep pants Sam had brought, pulling them on and leaving the room. Gabriel sat up, rolling his shoulders and watching him go in surprise.

Dean hadn’t left the room without Gabriel once since everything started. Sam brought everything or he pulled Gabriel along by the hand. Apparently the little pack-forming honeymoon was over. He grinned at that, realizing this meant he got to get to know the real Dean… the sarcastic, obnoxious, mess of a man who had made Sammy into what he was - a mostly-sincere yet still obnoxious mess of a man himself.


	4. A Good Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets to the bottom of Dean's panic attack and he's not happy.

Unable to remain in the room without Dean, Gabriel scrambled from the bed, ignoring the pain in his ass. He wasn’t done with this conversation. All traces of his smile fell away as he glanced behind him at the edge of the bed where Dean had collapsed earlier, the scent of fear and helplessness so strong that Gabriel could still feel them burning in his chest. It was a sobering thought.

Gabriel walked to his own bag shoved in the same chair as Dean’s. He pulled out a pair of boxers, stepping into them carefully and settling them on his hips. He stared down at Dean’s bag for a moment, craving Dean’s scent already. Fuck, the room was practically saturated in his scent yet his body yearned for more. He grazed his hands over Dean’s bag then reached in, pulling out a dark green t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

The Novak lifted his head high and marched into the other room. He looked around for any sign of Sam, but was in the clear. He crossed to the small kitchenette, seeing that Dean was setting about making something to eat. He stomach growled and he scowled at the man, but sat down instead of confronting him immediately.

He made it a point to stare fiercely at Dean to be sure the man could feel the weight of his gaze. Dean’s shoulders were tense, but he said nothing. He was… angry. Good… so was Gabriel! After a while though Gabriel began to reevaluate the scent to feel an aching hurt beneath it and something that registered as almost… hate. He was confused. The scent was so complicated. It must be his new Omega scenting abilities, but he could dissect the scent down to its basest level and he was starting to feel sick at the deep, raw pain radiating off Dean.

The door handle giggled and Gabriel looked over quickly. Dean crossed the room in three long strides, placing himself between Gabriel and the door until it opened to reveal Sam. The younger man looked up at both of them in surprise before reaching out to remove his key.

“Uh… hey,” Sam said awkwardly. Dean grunted, turning back to the stove. Sam pocketed his keys and closed the door slowly, looking at Gabriel for explanation, but the new Omega just shook his head, his heart aching at the scent coming off of Dean when he walked past again.

“I cleaned out your house Dean. Can’t smell a whiff of what happened,” Sam told his brother, dropping a bag on the counter and easing into the seat next to Gabriel at the little breakfast bar.

“Like you’d be able to tell,” Dean said, glancing over at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

“I had Rufus come by too. He says it’s good. Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean muttered in response, tension bleeding from him in a those two words… his and Sam’s call and response.

“So… this means I get to spend a couple hours with my friend who I brought home for spring break?” Sam asked pointedly. Gabriel chuckled and Dean glanced at the Omega, but didn’t respond.

“Not our fault you weren’t smart enough to realize your brother had the magic, Omega-making cocktail, Sambo,” Gabriel said.

“Did you talk about that? About what it means?” Sam asked, curiously. He looked to his brother who leaned heavily over the stove.

“Doesn’t have to mean anything, Sam. Don’t make it weird,” Dean groaned.

“Seriously Dean? You know what it means!” 

“It means I’m irresistible, dude… not exactly breaking news,” Dean said, deflecting quite nicely with an extra flourish of false overconfidence that Gabriel could see right through. Damn, he and Dean were maybe just a little too similar. It was eerie.

“Irresistible my ass,” Gabriel muttered, staring at Dean challengingly when he looked over. There was a small smile on the Alpha’s face. Gabriel laughed and Dean smirked. He pulled the pot off the hot burner, setting it aside and rifling around until he found a strainer.

“You’re true mates!” Sam exclaimed, not quite sure how either one of them was so cool about this. Dean went still as a statue which Gabriel noticed right away though Sam was too busy glaring at Gabriel to take it in.

“Dude,” Gabriel huffed, shaking his head in warning. He sure as hell had not brought that up with Dean and based on Dean’s panicked scents coming off him right then, Gabriel was sure the thought hadn’t even crossed the Alpha’s mind.

Finally, Dean forced himself back into motion. He dumped the strained noodles into a large bowl, pouring another pot containing meat sauce into a smaller one and bringing it to the counter. He set both bowls in front of his pack-mates, turning to grab plates and forks. Finally he filled two glasses of water and placed them in front of Gabriel and Sam before leaving the kitchen without a word.

The bathroom door closed and Gabriel heard the shower start up. Sam was helping himself to spaghetti when he got a sharp slap to the back of his head. “No, we didn’t talk about it and until about ten seconds ago, I don’t even think he fucking thought about it.”

“Well he needs to!” Sam hissed back. “He needs to figure out how he’s going to get over your scent so you can go back to school… like he did with me.” Gabriel stared at him like he was one of the stupidest people he’d ever met.

“‘Get over my’… Sam, what the fuck are you talking about?” Gabriel demanded. “You don’t just ‘get over’ someone’s scent. Are you fucking insane? Neither of us would even-“

“Oh, what are you going to do, move to Lawrence, KS? Give up your all your hopes and dreams to mate my brother and raise his pups?” Sam snorted, clearly not registering just how furious Gabriel was. He finished piling food on his plate and shoved the sauce over to Gabriel.

“Wow… I had no idea you were such an asshole,” Gabriel said, staring at his friend. “Because there’s no way an Alpha and an Omega could figure out how to pack without fucking each other.” Sam stared back at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “Alright fine, we’re going to… I got it, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to chain myself to his bed and give up my fucking life.”

“Exactly,” Sam said. “It sucks for an Alpha and Omega to live apart.”

“Sam, it doesn’t just suck. It’s not possible!” Gabriel said. “Once you claim someone, living without them is unbearable. You don’t just… get over it. That’s not how it works.”

“We did it. I didn’t see him for my first eighteen months at school,” Sam shrugged. Gabriel stared at him in shock. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Sam and Dean were separate… of course he did. He didn’t think they’d…

“You… he let you just leave… just like that. You didn’t send him clothes or visit regularly… or anything?” Gabriel was trying really hard not to get angry. It wasn’t looking like that was going to work though. The more Sam said, the angrier he became.

“He doesn’t own me. I left. That’s it. He won’t force you to stay either. Besides, it was fine. He barely even called me,” Sam said. “Got real busy at work around that time. He’d just bought the bar and- what?”

Gabriel’s furious gaze melted into one of understanding. “‘I’ll have to go back to Stanford’. That’s what I said to him and after what you did. Fuck, I forgot that neither of you were raised pack. You’re like children!” Gabriel growled in frustration. He pushed himself back from the counter, feeling light-headed. “Stupid.”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Sam frowned. Sure, Gabriel didn’t understand a lot of what had happened to him the last few days, how he’d felt, what he’d been going through… why he’d done that stupid fucking thing to Dean a few hours ago or why it had hurt so bad when he did it… until Dean had explained of course. Dean knew more about Omegas, but he clearly knew nothing about packs, not if what Sam was saying was true.

Sam and Dean had had an Omega mother… She’d been raised in a pack but Mary had left with John… a Beta at the time. She hadn’t wanted to raise her kids that way, hadn’t wanted an arranged mating with an Alpha. She’d wanted John and no one would - or could - pack around an Omega and a Beta. An Alpha was needed. Only Alphas or Omegas could claim, or so Gabriel had been told. He’d never met an Omega who’d claimed anyone. He’d never had an Omega in his pack. They were rare… very rare.

“No wonder he freaked out,” Gabriel muttered to himself, completely ignoring Sam at that point while his mind whirled. He’d let him do it too… Dean would let Gabriel leave him knowing how bad it would hurt. Hell, he clearly hadn’t told Sam how badly it had messed him up and Gabriel didn’t doubt for an instant that it had nearly killed the elder Winchester boy.

He remembered his father after his brother had left the pack. That had been a claimed Alpha leaving another Alpha’s pack, moving out into the world. It was a good thing. His father had blessed off, been happy even, but the sickness had still made him physically ill for weeks. It took him three months to return to eating normally. And Dean wouldn’t have even understood what was happening with him if he didn’t ask anyone for help and - well if he didn’t tell Sam about anything, there was zero chance he let anyone else in.

“Sam, I need another night with Dean… alone though.”

“Dude,” Sam groaned, nose wrinkling in disgust. Gabriel didn’t bother to correct his friend’s thinking. Let him think they were going to go at it like rabbits. Gabriel could only just stop himself from telling him the truth, that he was going to try to piece together the fucking mess Sam had made of his brother by not reading a fucking thing about a pack splitting before leaving his Alpha to suffer. Sure, Dean was perfectly capable of reading a book, but Gabriel couldn’t believe Sam’s lack of attention to his Alpha. Did he even register Dean as his Alpha or was the claim just…

“When you talk about your claim. You call it a mark,” Gabriel said softly. It probably seemed like the question came out of nowhere, but Gabriel needed to know.

“Well… ya… he gave it to me to protect me. That’s all. It kept our dad from…” Sam trailed off. Gabriel knew John Winchester was a piece of shit and not just because he’d tried to rape him days ago. That might even have been able to be excused by hormones if Gabriel wasn’t aware of how he’d abandoned his sons. There were a lot of things he’d done before that, Gabriel was sure, but he’d never gotten Sam to really talk about it.

“You never told me it was to protect you from your dad,” Gabriel said softly. He saw Sam close off a little, picking up his fork and spinning it in the noodles. He took a bite, chewing it. Gabriel wanted to tell him ‘we’re pack now’ to assure him that he could tell Gabriel ‘anything’, but he knew deep down in his gut that Sam didn’t understand… didn’t believe he was truly pack, that his ‘mark’ as he called it was a claim.

“I shouldn’t have brought him up, man… after what he did. I’m sorry,” Sam muttered.

“Did he hurt you guys?” Gabriel asked. Sam was uncomfortable. He glanced towards the bathroom. The shower was still running.

“He… hurt him more often than I knew about,” he said softly. “Uh, a few times really badly. I tried to tell Dean not to let him, that he didn’t need to be the one every time. If I’d taken it sometimes, maybe he wouldn’t have been forced to present… forced to take it alone. Maybe we could have both stayed Beta,” Sam muttered.

“There’s nothing wrong with being Alpha,” Gabriel said suddenly, fiercely. Fuck, he never thought he’d have to say something like that. Sam and Dean had been royally screwed up. Usually people were having to defend people being Omegas that there was nothing lesser in that.

“No… but it’s what He is,” Sam muttered, stabbing at his noodles.

“Did he hit Dean? That day he presented, was it because John hit him?” Gabriel demanded, needing to know.

“He was… it was one of the worst ones,” Sam said. “But when he turned to me, when he grabbed me by the collar… Dean just lost it. That was when he presented, when he bit me. I… had to drive him to the hospital afterwards. One of his eyes had swollen shut and he was wheezing pretty bad. He stayed awake though, even when they were stitching his face up. It felt like he didn’t take his eyes off me for the next twenty-four hours.”

“He probably didn’t. He’d just claimed you,” Gabriel said.

“It’s just a mark, man,” Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel stared at his friend for a few minutes while Sam returned to his food. Gabriel ate some himself, knowing he needed to keep his strength up. It was going to be a long week before he and Sam returned to Stanford.

Gabriel said a half-hearted goodbye to Sam when he declared that he was going to stay over at Dean’s house. He finished the food on his plate then headed into the bathroom. “Dean,” he said softly, standing outside the shower. Dean didn’t respond. Gabriel pulled the curtain aside and looked up at Dean who stared back at him blankly.

“We need to talk about the pack,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean continued to stare. Gabriel closed the curtain and stepped back. He looked around then sat down on top of the closed toilet lid, waiting.

A moment later the shower turned off and Dean grabbed a towel. He dried his hair then stepped out with it wrapped around his waist. “What about it?”

“You have never been in a pack before,” he said simply.

“I’ve had Sammy,” Dean replied, not sure where Gabriel was going with it.

“But he hasn’t had you,” Gabriel replied.

“I’ve always been there for him,” Dean bit back defensively, grabbing his toothbrush off the counter. He spread some toothpaste on it, hoping to ignore Gabriel.

“Sure… you’ve always been there for him, but he hasn’t returned that, has he?” Gabriel said, watching Dean curiously. Dean spit into the sink then glared at the new Omega.

“He’s my little brother. It’s not his job to look after me,” Dean said simply, like it was the clearest, simplest truth in the whole world. It was so twisted in Gabriel’s view that it made him sick to even hear it.

“He’s your Beta,” Gabriel replied. “He should have been your pack, but he never has been.”

Dean’s eyes were full of anger, burning with a red ring by the time he was able to form words in response to Gabriel’s calmly-stated words. “Look, I don’t know what you think you know about me and Sammy-“

“I know that neither of you understands what it means to be pack. First and most important, Alphas don’t just ‘mark’ people. They claim them. You got it? Sammy is yours… yours to protect and in return, you are his. You need him as much as he needs you,” Gabriel said sharply. Dean breathed heavily, clearly upset. He brushed his teeth vigorously as if focusing on that would keep him from having to face Gabriel’s words.

“Sammy and I have been doing just fine without you alright. So you grew up in some big happy pack with Alphas to protect you and Betas to love and coddle you… tell you the monsters under your comfy, warm bed weren’t real. We didn’t get that alright. I did my best with Sammy, okay?” Dean snapped. There it was… the anger breaking way into defensive distress. Clearly Dean didn’t believe he did enough. “He’s a good kid.” Dean threw his toothbrush into the sink hard, storming out of the bathroom.

Gabriel followed, not about to back down. He needed Dean to listen, needed him to understand this. It was important not just for him, but for all of them. Dean pulled on the same pair of lounging pants from earlier grabbing a shirt from his bag and pulling it over his head as he walked into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch, grabbing the remote. Gabriel took it out of his hand before he had a chance to turn the television on. Dean crossed his arms, scowling at the TV. Gabriel sat on the solid wood coffee table directly in front of Dean.

“I wasn’t insulting you, Dean. Sam is my best friend. He was raised well and you did that. I know that,” Gabriel said. Dean flushed, looking over to his right as if waiting for the door open or praying for it to open. Gabriel couldn’t be sure. “But you weren’t taught how to be… an Alpha and he wasn’t taught how to have one.”

“You…” Dean deflated, unfolding his arms and lowering his head. “You’re right,” he breathed. “I won’t… you can take your time finding someone. I won’t challenge,” he whispered, hands shaking in his lap. Gabriel frowned in confusion, trying to work out what the hell Dean was saying. Find who? It hit him like a bulldozer a minute later. He growled viciously, standing up sharply and glaring down at him.

“You’d better fucking fight if someone else tries to claim me, you piece of shit. You don’t get to check out of this whether you want to or not. I am yours and you said you would protect me!” Gabriel shouted. “Words or not, that’s what you said when you did this!” He lifted his hand, covering the angry red mark on his shoulder. Dean’s shirt may be covering it, but he knew what Gabriel meant. Dean stared up at him in shock.

“You said… but you deserve an Alpha who knows what he’s doing,” Dean whispered, trembling.

“I need you. I need you, Dean,” Gabriel breathed, trying to calm down, trying to quench the terror that had gripped him at the realization that Dean would let someone take him away, let someone else mate him. Dean couldn’t see it.

“So what are you trying to say then?” Dean asked slowly.

“You need to understand pack. It’s not just about you taking care of Sam or taking care of me. What happened earlier was because you thought I was going to leave you like Sam did when he first went to school, in the way Sam left you. I won’t! Ever! You could have died from that,” Gabriel said.

“How do you know what happened?” Dean muttered.

“Sam just told me you didn’t see him for eighteen months? Eighteen months!” Gabriel gasped out, staring at Dean in horror. “Once you’ve claimed someone, you have to have them close. You need their scent, their touch, to know they are safe. Alphas require more physical contact than Betas… a lot more. I don’t know everything Dean, but I know that.“

“So what happened… was normal?” Dean asked.

Gabriel carefully lowered himself to sit back down in front of Dean. “The intense physical reaction that I assume you had to Sam being ripped away from you? Yes. You and Sam not setting up a plan to avoid the worst of the sickness, not sharing each others scent, not communicating constantly? Absolutely fucking not.” Gabriel said.

“You… you haven’t been claimed before. I would have tasted it. How did you know?” Dean whispered, uncertainly.

“My dad… I watched it happen to him. He claimed my brothers Michael and Lucifer when they presented. Claimed Alphas have an easier time controlling their instincts and my brothers were a bit wild. He lost so much of himself when Lucifer left. When I turned sixteen and he gave me the option, I told him no.”

“Are all your brothers natural-born Alphas?” Dean asked.

“All but Samandriel,” Gabriel replied. “He might still present though. He’s only fourteen.”

“How many brothers do you have?”

Gabriel chuckled. “If you’re trying to do the math on whether or not you’re going to survive the next two months, you should know I could kick all of their asses, knot-head genes or not,” Gabriel said. He then paused, thinking about the last sentence then laughing again, amused. He looked up at Dean who was staring at him, looking intensely vulnerable.

“So you aren’t going to leave me?”

“No Dean,” Gabriel said firmly.

“I’d understand though,” Dean barely breathed, looking away, hands shaking. “I’m not… I mean you said it. It’s not like I had anyone good to teach me how to be Alpha.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Gabriel sighed. “You didn’t need it. You are good. You’ve showed that so much the last few days… since the first moment I saw you. You just need to be yourself and to understand that it’s not just about you. It’s us.” Dean shuddered, swallowing hard. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Gabriel felt nerves roar through him and more words started to tumble out, “It might be hard for a while though. I might need to be pathetic for a couple months and beg you to come with me… just so I can get through my classes. I… I know you have your own life here, so… I mean… we’ll figure it out if you can’t come, but you won’t go through what you went through before. We’ll just figure it out.” Certain he sounded like an idiot, Gabriel kept his head down, embarrassed. There was no way Dean would want to go now. “Wow, that was enticing, Novak,” Gabriel scolded himself aloud. He heard a huff and glanced up to see Dean with a small, hopeful smile on his face.

“Next time you have a panic attack especially if it’s something to do with me, maybe ask me for clarification first?” Gabriel requested quietly, wondering if maybe it would be better to keep his mouth shut. He’d never been good at that though. Dean didn’t immediately deny that that was what had happened earlier or that Gabriel’s comment about leaving was the cause.

“Can I scent you?” Dean asked softly. Gabriel let out a ridiculous, exaggerated sigh as if it were some big inconvenience. He snatched the remote he’d set down outside Dean’s reach and shifted forward, moving to sit beside his Alpha. Dean looked at him in confusion and Gabriel smirked up at him, tilting his head to bare his neck on the opposite side from where Dean was sitting on the small couch. Dean flushed in understanding.

Gabriel shifted down to slump on the couch, clicking the TV on. A few moments later, Dean turned hesitantly. He paused then laid himself out across Gabriel - chest to chest, well almost… Gabriel was still wearing Dean’s shirt after all. He wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist, holding him tightly and resting his head on Gabriel’s opposite shoulder, nose turned to his neck, breathing in deeply.

Gabriel victoriously found an episode of Dr. Sexy. There were all of four channels available on the old crappy machine so he was pretty pleased with himself. He massaged the back of Dean’s neck the way the Alpha been doing for him all weekend. Dean tensed at first then practically melted into him, falling asleep before the show made it to the first commercial break.

Gabriel, though dressed only in a thin shirt and boxers, was still overly-warm from the fever. Dean’s now-familiar weight was soothing rather than suffocating, so once the show ended instead of trying to shift out from under him, he just grumbled and shifted the Alpha up high enough so he could lower his head to scent Dean’s neck comfortably.

He woke up to being moved though, not complaining as he was pulled forwards. Dean settled them on their sides with Gabriel wedged between Dean and the couch cushions. Dean’s head was burrowed against the underside of Gabriel’s neck while Gabriel’s face rested against Dean’s. There was no better position for them to scent each other and Gabriel tried to stay up until after Dean fell asleep, but the Alpha must have been lost in thought because he was mouthing at Gabriel’s neck so long that the sleepy Omega just couldn’t stay awake any longer.


	5. Orientation

Gabriel woke the next morning finally truly clear. He could still smell Dean of course and he was still very enticing, but he could think and reason and… holy hell he was hungry. He tried to slip from Dean’s arms, but the Alpha clung to him tightly, nuzzling into his hair and growling softly.

“Dean,” he whined, wriggling more. “I’m hungry.”

Dean huffed and he lowered his head, nipping lightly at Gabriel’s neck before muttering, “I’ll get you something.” Gabriel opened his mouth to argue, but the idea of his Alpha feeding him while he laid about like a well-kept cat made humor bubble up in him. He decided to let it happen. Dean slipped off the couch, heading for the kitchenette. Gabriel pulled himself up, pressing his hands to his abdomen which had soothed from the sharp terrible pains to a dull throbbing ache. He wiped his forehead, finding it not quite as warm though covered in a grimy layer probably from sweating through the night.

“I need a bath,” Gabriel grumbled, looking over at Dean who went very still, shoulders stiff. Gabriel’s first instinct was to apologize and say he’d just take a shower, but he waited wondering what Dean would do with that.

His Alpha’s reactions were atypical… strange. Dean had been a Beta until he was sixteen which was a normal age to present, but his presentation hadn’t been natural. He had been forced to change through sustained and brutal abuse. Perhaps the last day had triggered it, but Gabriel knew enough to know that it took more than that to turn someone strong like Dean. To add insult to injury, if the last few days were anything to go by Gabriel would say that Dean had never wanted to be Alpha.

Gabriel and his brothers had been clearly on the road to presenting as Alphas. His father had raised them all like that. Until Gabriel turned twenty, everyone had just thought he was a late bloomer. Turned out he was just bossy, not necessarily Alpha.

Dean uncoiled slowly then without saying a word to Gabriel walked to the bathroom. Gabriel heard the sound of the water draining then a cupboard open. He leaned back, trying to get a peek through the door. He caught a glimpse of Dean crouched down, towel in hand. Gabriel’s shame deepened. Dean was cleaning up the mess caused when Gabriel had forced himself onto Dean, when Dean’s instincts had kicked in and he’d…

He bit his lip, suddenly not hungry anymore. He scooted down, laying down on the couch and pulling the blanket around himself tightly as he tucked himself into the cushions, pressing his forehead to the cushion, wishing that just hiding his face would hide his emotions. He had been very well-controlled as a Beta. At least his scent had been under control. Omegas had a difficult time of concealing their scent without blockers and it would be absolutely impossible to keep it from his own Alpha.

Dean returned after getting the water running in the other room, not addressing the scents rolling off of Gabriel. He just went back to the kitchenette, finishing whatever he was doing and coming back to the couch. There were three distinct thunks on the coffee table. When the Alpha headed back to the kitchenette, Gabriel glanced behind him to see that he’d made some cream of wheat. The two bowls had been accompanied by glass container of sugar.

The smell of it was too welcoming, forcing Gabriel to roll over and sit up, grabbing the bowl and pulling it close. He upended the sugar over the bowl until he was satisfied before setting it down. Dean sat next to him with a glass of milk and one of water. He placed both in front of Gabriel, disappearing in the bathroom for a couple minutes then returning.

Dean sat down himself, not adding any sugar to his bowl. He ate silently. Gabriel wasn’t sure what to think about it: Dean not reacting to his distress. A part of him was grateful but the other part… the new, Omega part… was panicked. When Gabriel was finished, Dean took a couple more bites of his own then stood, holding out his hand. Gabriel took it and was pulled to his feet then towards the bathroom without preamble.

When Gabriel went to pull the shirt off himself, Dean’s hands took hold of his, carefully pushing them away. He slid his hands up Gabriel’s sides, removing his shirt and setting it aside. He pushed Gabriel’s boxers off and leaned forward to scent Gabriel briefly while the Omega stepped out of them. The quiet Alpha stepped back and rested his hands on Gabriel’s ribcage, touching his forehead to the other man’s.

Gabriel stared at Dean searchingly, but the Alpha’s eyes were closed. One of his hands came up to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck, but then he was very still. “Dean?” The Alpha said nothing, just hummed deeply. Gabriel felt it like a physical presence. It was ridiculously soothing. In moments he felt himself purring in response and stepped back, embarrassed. Dean didn’t say anything though, just let him go. Gabriel turned to the tub and stepped in.

Dean left the bathroom as Gabriel settled in the water and Gabriel hated it. He felt… empty… alone… and those feelings in turn made him irritated, made him feel weak. He knew Omegas were different, but he’d never bought into the whiny, overly-emotional Omega stereotype. Now, he was starting to fear it was true. Fuck.

Before Gabriel could get too pissed off about his stupid feelings which were thankfully no longer amplified by his transition heat, Dean walked back in with a chair. He set it right next to the tub and sat down on it. “Glad it’s not just me,” Dean muttered in a sincere tone. Gabriel looked up at him, sheepishly.

“I think the heat is gone,” Gabriel told him.

“Got that,” Dean muttered. “I feel a lot less like I might murder someone if they came within ten feet of you.” Gabriel laughed, noticing how Dean’s hands were clenched tightly in his lap. He was not good at talking especially when the talking was about these new feelings. That was okay. Gabriel was plenty blunt. That should help in dealing with the emotionally-constipated Winchester.

“I’m still hungry,” Gabriel told him. Dean glanced at him. He’d given Gabriel three times his own serving, but he didn’t point that out, pretty sure the transition had taken so much out of the other man he’d be eating like an olympic weight-lifter for a few weeks.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Think we could go to a diner or something?” Gabriel questioned. “As long as we don’t get sat within ten feet of other humans? Not sure we should test whether or not you’re actually past the murdery bit.”

“It’s three in the morning. I think we’re pretty safe there,” Dean told him, rubbing his forehead. Gabriel looked up in surprise, grabbing Dean’s other wrist and turning it to look at his watch: 0313.

“Hm… I’d apologize, but you kinda brought all this on yourself,” Gabriel told him matter-of-factly, not letting Dean have his hand back. Instead he gripped it with both of his, near the edge of the tub.

“How exactly did I do that?” Dean questioned after a short silence, probably considering even engaging. He really seemed tired, but Gabriel didn’t care. He’d get over it.

“What? It’s supposed to by my fault you smelling like that? Here I am, a poor, innocent Omega… No one should smell as good as you do. It’s not human,” Gabriel said, scowling down at his hand. Dean pulled his hand away, huffing a laugh and shaking his head.

“Somehow, I doubt your sweet, Omega innocence,” Dean murmured.

“I’m a virgin, Dean. Pretty sure I get my V card back due to the whole full-body shifting chemistry,” Gabriel told him playfully. Dean snorted, flushing all the way to the tips of his ears and looking anywhere but Gabriel. The Omega picked up the loofa and scrubbed at his skin.

“Have you ever slept with an Omega Dean?” Gabriel asked curiously as he cleaned himself. Dean was silent beside him. “Geez… no need to act like someone died, Dean-o. I’ve had my years of youthful exploration too!” Gabriel laughed, amused. “How many?”

“I don’t… I’m into men,” Dean said, nervously.

“Fucking obviously, man.” Gabriel continued to laugh.

“How many male Omegas do you know?” Dean asked sharply. Gabriel flinched sightly at the tone, but didn’t allow that to ruin his amused, light-hearted mood.

“Well four, but I get your point. Not a lot of Omegas around these parts I bet… you can smell the sexism a hundred miles away,” Gabriel said mildly. “So, just Betas then?” He found himself pleased at the idea that he’d be Dean’s first Omega… his only Omega if he had his way.

“I… would rather not talk about it,” Dean grumbled and there was a note of pain there that Gabriel did not like. He turned in the tub, resting his arms on the side and perching his chin upon one of them. He settled in for a good long stare. Eventually Dean became uncomfortable and met his gaze, growling lowly when Gabriel didn’t look away.

“Growl all you want, you big tough Alpha you,” Gabriel said in a patronizing tone. “You’re going to need to know that I will probably smell your every feeling ever,” Gabriel explained. “It’ll be easier for both of us if you just explain when you’re hurting instead of leaving me to guess.”

“It’s none of your business,” Dean said stiffly, glancing to the door.

“Don’t look at the door like that. You can leave the room, but you won’t get away from me… ever. Push all you want. I’m going to be like the clap. As soon as you think you’ve gotten rid of me, I’ll just come right back with a vengeance.”

“Dude, gross. Did you just compare yourself to an STD?” Dean wrinkled his nose, but he was clearly amused.

“Maybe. It got rid of that burning tire smell,” Gabriel said calmly.

“Burning tire?” Dean muttered.

“When your brother’s acting like a little bitch, he smells like burning aluminum. You were exactly right the other day… good comparison. You however smell like tires burning out when you’re being all weird and emotional but are being too stubborn to share with the class,” Gabriel said. “Seriously, this whole closing off like I won’t know that’s what is happening will not work for me.”

“Ya well maybe this nosey, obnoxious thing you do won’t work for me. Could you be any more annoying?” Dean bit back unkindly.

Gabriel just stared at him for a few moments and then said, “I have five brothers, three of them older. You’ll have to try harder than that if you’re trying to hurt my feelings or something.”

“The fuck do you want?” Dean growled.

“How. Many. Betas?” he said slowly as if Dean were a child.

“Two,” Dean snapped angrily. Gabriel’s jaw dropped.

“Seriously? How the fuck do you fight them off?” he gasped in shock. “You’re not lying are you? I was just curious. You don’t need to lie to spare my feelings. There’s no way you’ve only slept with two people.”

“That wasn’t your question,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Gabriel frowned, thinking about that for a few moments. He'd said he'd only slept with two Betas. There wasn't more to it than that right? No Omegas... and two betas. There's no way Dean had only ever been with two people. Dean bore Gabriel’s silence with apprehension, self-loathing and shame becoming a single feeling inside him.

He started to sweat slightly, but didn’t move even as Gabriel sat up straight in the tub, clearly figuring it out. He hadn't asked about Alphas. Dean couldn’t look at him, couldn’t see the shock and disgust in his eyes. He even tried to stop breathing, not wanting to smell those things… not from Gabriel… not from his own Omega. He hated himself enough already, but to disappoint yet another person would be too much, especially someone as important as him. 

“That is the single-hottest thing I’ve ever fucking heard in my life,” Gabriel groaned out, lust thick in his voice as if he were right back in the throes of heat. Dean’s blush deepened and spread. He felt as if he were the one getting a fever sweat. He barely chanced a glance at Gabriel and drew a long slow breath. That confirmed that Gabriel was not lying to make him feel better. He was aroused as hell. “Fuck, please tell me you go both ways,” Gabriel pleaded, reaching a hand out of the tub and grabbing Dean’s arm tightly. Dean shuddered.

“If… I…” Dean stuttered, unable to keep up. Gabriel wasn’t even phased about the Alpha on Alpha thing.

There were few things in their world that were taboo. Alphas and Omegas were a part of the fabric of their society. Both were famously-driven by their sexual drives. These could get a little odd at times and with communication between mates pretty much unrestricted it allowed plenty of kinks to the forefront of society: understood, accepted, and embraced, but not all kinks. Alphas didn’t sleep with other Alphas. Alphas were not dominated. They did the dominating. John would tear Dean apart if he knew what Dean had turned into… what he did.

“Dean, it doesn’t have to be today… fuck, I don’t even know if you ever want to be with me in that way. The last few days was mostly my heat. I get it, but…”

“I do!” Dean snapped. “It wasn’t the heat. I do want you like... like that,” he barely whispered at the end. Gabriel’s heart swelled at that.

“If we were together, would you let me fuck you?” Gabriel asked, point blank. Dean shuddered, looking down.

“I-uh... not just... If you and I were together I’d need you - want you to-“ Dean cut himself off, standing and walking to the door.

“-want me to fuck you,” Gabriel finished Dean’s sentence seriously.

Dean stopped there in the doorway trembling as Gabriel said those words. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly and growling in frustration. He turned back to Gabriel. “If I had met you as a Beta and you were already an Omega, I’d have presented then, just like you did with me. You smell… I- Sam’s bullshit isn’t always bullshit.”

Gabriel stared up at him from the tub, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. Dean had just admitted that they were fucking true mates. Even though Gabriel had thought about it he hadn’t settled on it in his head, but apparently Dean had. “You’re fucking perfect. There’s no way this is real,” Gabriel choked out. “Fuck, I need you. I fucking… Dean… I need.”

Dean felt Gabriel’s lust slam into him hard, bleeding out of every scent gland on his body. Gabriel was out of the tub and drying off while Dean was still trying to collect himself. Dean backed away.

Gabriel dropped the towel, crossing to Dean and pushing him back against the doorframe roughly. Dean groaned, closing his eyes. He clenched his hands at his sides. In moments Gabriel was on his knees in front of Dean, lips suckling at Dean’s cock teasingly, lips that had not even touched Dean's own yet. Dean moaned, lifting his head even further, closing his eyes tightly.

Gabriel was good. Hell, he was a damn pro, sucking Dean hard and sinking deep, his other hand alternating between working the base of Dean’s dick and fondling his balls. It was all Dean could do to remain standing. The sound of a key in the door caused Gabriel to pull back quickly, grabbing Dean’s pants and pulling them back in place. He stepped away from Dean, pulling Dean’s shirt back onto himself along with his boxers.

Sam stepped in with an “’S’veryone decent?”

“Of course we are perv,” Gabriel said in a calm tone, licking his swollen lips and he stared heatedly at Dean who watched him in shock. Gabriel was completely in control of himself though. He walked out into the living room confidently, bitching to Sam about the time. It wasn’t even four in the morning. What the hell was he thinking? The argument didn’t last long and soon they were chatting away, easily.

Dean forced his breathing to steady, looking down at his hard-on, knowing that wasn’t going away anytime soon. He reached in to pull out the plug and drain the tub, picking up Gabriel’s discarded towel. He folded it in half, hanging it on the towel rack.

“I’m taking a nap,” he grunted, heading directly from the bathroom to the bedroom. “It’s too friggin early for breakfast. The cooks will spit in our food.”

“C’mon De. Yer 'lready up!” Sam called, though Dean definitely notice the slur that time. Sammy was most certainly wasted.

“Tell me that when Gabriel wakes you up at three because he’s hungry. He already ate you know,” Dean called back as he closed the bedroom door behind himself.

Dean headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a few minutes trying to will away his erection. It was no use though. He walked to the bed. He didn’t even get a hold of himself before the door was opening. Gabriel closed and locked it behind himself.

“He spent the whole night at the bar downstairs,” Gabriel laughed, climbing into the bed and flopping onto his back. “He’s still friggin tanked.” He looked over at Dean who’s face was pinched. He was staring up at the ceiling determinedly.

“You still…” Gabriel asked slyly. Dean let off an incredibly irritated scent to cut through the lust. “You wouldn’t let me touch you after that first time,” Gabriel said, rolling towards him and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. He stroked along his bare chest lightly. “I was very mad at you.”

“I couldn’t,” Dean muttered, voice strained. “I didn’t want…”

“You clearly did want,” Gabriel joked, hand sliding lower and lower, but not getting all the way down to where Dean wanted it. The Winchester tensed. He fought his urge to roll Gabriel over, to take control. Clearly Gabriel wanted to be in charge right now. After a few deep breaths, the scent of Gabriel reminding his body that this was his Omega, he was able to relax considerably.

“I didn’t want to take advantage of your situation,” Dean finished. “I didn’t want you to hate me.” Gabriel chuckled and raised himself up to hover over Dean’s face, smiling at him fondly.

“You’re too adorable, Dean Winchester,” Gabriel told him, leaning forward. Despite the softness of his words, there was absolutely nothing soft about his kiss. He forced his lips against Dean’s, using his tongue to urge Dean to open his mouth. When Dean did, Gabriel took advantage of it, groaning when he felt the Alpha kissing him back. He realized that this was their first kiss real kiss… and he was good. Dean rolled them over then, gripping Gabriel’s hair with one hand, the other lowering then sliding up under his shirt to just rest against his bare skin.

When Dean moved down to kiss and suck at his neck, Gabriel growled out, “Touch me,” with a touch of warning.

“Or what?” Dean demanded, against his neck. Gabriel shoved him hard. Dean was too strong though and lifted his head to smirk down at Gabriel.

“Funny, is it?” Gabriel bit out. He made a few quick shifts in the way he was laying under Dean then bucked up again and in a split second, Dean was on his back, looking up at Gabriel in surprise and no small amount of lust.

“Four Alpha brothers, asshole,” Gabriel rumbled before kissing Dean a bit gentler, lazy and exploring this time. He shifted his hips back to brush against Dean’s erection through their clothes. Dean tilted his head back and moaned loudly, but it was luckily muffled by Gabriel’s kisses, the Omega following the movement to continue the kiss greedily. Gabriel just kept doing that until Dean let out a choked whimper instead of the moan from before. He pulled back, looking down at Dean who was flushed, looking away as tinges of embarrassment escaped him.

“You keep making sounds like that and I really am going to be the first one doing the fucking,” Gabriel warned, watching Dean closely. He wanted to see how he’d respond. Dean’s eyes slid closed, a soft breath leaving him. He opened his mouth then closed it. Gabriel just continued to watch him, curious.

“I don’t have any lube,” Dean finally got out, turning his head to the side and refusing to look at Gabriel. Gabriel groaned and suddenly he was gone. Dean rolled to his side, upset and ashamed, showing Gabriel just how little trust he had in the Omega… at least for now. Gabriel turned instead to the door. He looked out into the living room, confirming that Sam was asleep with a relieved sigh. He closed and locked the door again before turning to his bag. After a bit of digging, he found what he needed. He removed his clothes, tossing them on the floor carelessly.

As he approached the bed, he wrinkled his nose at the scent of Dean’s shame and arousal mixed in equal parts. He climbed in behind him. “You know, I can list off about ten of my own highly-impressive kinks on the spot that make you wanting a normal Beta relationship laughable,” he whispered, stroking Dean’s side and sidling up against his back, biting at his scent glands lightly. Dean startled.

“I’m an Alpha,” Dean said.

“Ya and I’m an Omega. You think that means I don’t want to fuck you?” Gabriel asked, pressing his hips to Dean’s still-clothed ass. Dean groaned loudly, shaking.

“Please I-“ Dean cut himself off.

“No, go ahead. It’s only polite after all,” Gabriel said, grinning against the skin of his neck.

“I will not beg,” Dean growled.

“I thought we were talking about regular old manners,” Gabriel tsked. “We’ll have to work on that… oh and the begging. That is the only kink you’re getting for free, Dean-o. You’ll have to work to figure out the other nine… or ninety-nine,” he joked.

Dean wanted to object, say they only met a few days ago, that they shouldn’t. However, with the number of one-night stands he had behind him and that he was sure Gabriel had indulged in based on Sam’s description of his wayward friend, Dean found he couldn’t come up with an excuse strong enough. If that weren’t enough the two had spent the last few days curled up around each other while Dean stroked Gabriel to completion over and over again, holding his trembling body and whispering gentle words.

Gabriel continued to stroke his hand up and down Dean’s flank, adding a little bit of pressure to turn him onto his stomach. He kneaded Dean’s right ass cheek, humming softly. “Knees, Dean,” he murmured, resting his free hand on Dean’s hip. Dean hesitated for a moment then slowly rose up, Gabriel hooking his hands under the elastic band of his pants and pulling them down and off.

Gabriel moved behind him, dropping the bottle of lube by his knee. He licked his lips as he spread Dean’s cheeks to reveal his puckered hole. “Fucking perfect,” he muttered, glancing to the lube then shaking his head. He leaned in, licking a long stripe. Dean shouted out in surprise, before pressing his face into the pillow to muffle the sound. Gabriel giggled delightedly, licking and sucking at Dean’s skin around the sensitive area. He circled the rim with his tongue then pressed in.

Dean was letting out low, animalistic sounds and Gabriel found he quite liked them. He continued to lick and press at Dean sloppily for a few minutes. He let go with his hands as he fucked his tongue into Dean, quickly gathering some lube onto his fingers.

“Gabe please,” Dean whispered desperately. Gabriel smirked and slid a finger in alongside his tongue. Dean grunted then whimpered, scrambling to grip something. His hands fisted in the sheets. Gabriel leaned back, using one hand to hold his cheeks open, watching his finger slowly disappear inside. He slid his hand up to stroke up and down Dean’s back, pumping his finger in and out, going a little deeper each time. He wriggled it around, listening to the beautiful sounds Dean was making. He added a second finger, scissoring him open.

“Dean, you’re really tight. How long has it been?” Gabriel asked. Dean was quiet in response. Gabriel twisted his fingers, widening them a little too much, a little too quickly. Instead of making a pained noise though, Dean let out a strangled moan. Gabriel grinned. His Alpha liked a little pain. He could work with that. When he pulled back the next time, Gabriel added a third finger, thrusting three in all the way without warning. Dean grunted then gasped for air.

Gabriel was hard as hell. He couldn’t believe how much and he didn’t know how much more he could take and he wasn’t even the one with three fingers deep in his ass. Dean let off nothing but an overwhelming, almost punishing scent of arousal. It was constant, unyielding.

“Ga-Gabriel,” Dean choked out. “Fuck,” he gasped at a particularly hard thrust of the other man’s fingers, a fourth trying to join in. “Fuck, okay, okay I’ll beg. This is me b- please.” Gabriel groaned, pulling his hand free. He placed his left on Dean’s lower back, not wanting to lose contact even as he lubed up his dick. He pushed Dean’s hips forward so he was laid out flat on the bed. Dean gasped in surprise, pressing his hands against the headboard, clawing at it desperately.

“Ga-“ Dean began, but it turned into a strangled groan when Gabriel lined himself up and immediately started pressing in. He got a few inches in and paused.

“Relax Dean, relax,” he whispered, stroking his back soothingly. Dean shook his head. Gabriel bent over kissing along his spine gently. His dick ached. It wanted to be inside, wanted that tight heat around him to surround all of him. He didn’t push though, waiting until Dean was ready. When he felt him relaxing, he soothed for a few more moments then started to inch in again. “Dean,” he groaned out, sliding all the way until his balls were pressed between them.

Gabriel groaned low and deeply. He nuzzled Dean’s back then pulled out, pressing in again, faster this time. Dean whimpered. Gabriel changed his angle, pushing forward at the same speed. This time Dean let out a muffled shout into this pillow. Gabriel grinned wickedly, keeping that angle and starting to set up a more serious pace. Dean made the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard, hands pressed to the headboard to keep himself from being pushed into it with the force of Gabriel’s thrusts.

Gabriel leaned back, turning Dean easily, expertly and settling right back between his legs and pulling Dean towards him, onto him. As he slid back in, he groaned lowly. He lowered his head, gripping the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him forward forcefully so he could reach his scent gland. He breathed in deeply, greedily. Dean’s arousal was intoxicating, perfect.

He started to tingle, getting a strange urge. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it. He drew away from Dean’s scent and rested his forehead to Dean’s chest. He… he felt wrong… empty. He shouldn’t be… This was his Alpha. He was supposed to be under him. Dean was supposed to fuck, not him… Gabriel’s pace faltered and he gasped as his Omega instincts suddenly roared through him.

“Dean,” Gabriel gasped out. “Dean, I don’t…”. Gabriel’s body went still, seated deep within Dean. Dean’s muscles fluttered around him, clenching at him, urging him on.

“Gabriel, please. You gotta move man,” Dean groaned.

“I can’t. Dean, I- I’m not. I can’t,” Gabriel sobbed. Dean’s eyes flew wide open, clearing swiftly at the sound of Gabriel’s desperation. “God damn it. What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Dean said suddenly. “Nothing, Gabe.” Dean’s need to comfort Gabriel overrode his lust at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, the scent of his confusion, his need that was overtaking his own lust. “We’ve got this. Relax. We’ll figure it out.” Dean took hold of Gabriel’s shoulders and pulled him close, carefully rolling them over and staring down at Gabriel. He took hold of his face, brushing away the tears then starting to move. Gabriel closed his eyes, the sensation taking over, the feeling of Dean all around him, above him.

“Is this okay? Does this still feel good or are you…?” Dean trailed off.

“Good-Good Dean. It stopped. It’s okay now. Harder, please harder,” Gabriel gasped.

Dean set a brutal and distracting pace and soon Gabriel was feeling the edges of climax pressing at him. Gabriel forced himself to pay attention to open his eyes, to focus on Dean. The man was fucking glorious… so beautiful. His muscles tensed with his every movement, his dick straining, bobbing with his motion. Gabriel licked his lips, reaching out for it. He stroked determinedly up and down, staring up at Dean’s face - brow furrowed, mouth agape, face flushed.

Gabriel stripped Dean’s dick faster, glad for the remaining lube coating his hand, easing the way. Every stroke drew out muffled gasps and choked back moans. With Sam a room over, he knew very well Dean was holding back his voice. Gabriel fought back his climax, wanting and needing his Alpha to come first. He found he was able to press up, planting his feet and thrusting up in time with every down-stroke from Dean.

Moments later, Dean came hard, covering Gabriel’s chest in white streaks. As soon as it touched his skin, the scent of it filling his nose, Gabriel was gone. He groaned, thrusting up a few more times as Dean’s walls spasmed around him, milking him dry.  
Gabriel felt Dean pull off and drape himself over his body, tucking his face against his neck, a few inches between their chests to keep him off the rapidly-cooling cum. He slid his hand between them, rubbing his hand through it lightly.

“Are you scent-marking me?” Gabriel chuckled, tiredly. He went very tense as Dean’s teeth pressed against the side of his neck. He groaned, baring his neck on instinct before reaching up sharply and grabbing Dean’s hair, pulling him away.

“Sorry,” Dean gasped, falling to the side with a huff. “I don’t think I was going to bite.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Gabriel whispered, Omega side flooding him with fear. Dean growled in response, grabbing him and hauling him into his arms, not concerned with the mess.

“What happened?” Dean asked. “Earlier…”

“I don’t know. I just… after scenting you I froze. I don’t understand.”

“You shouldn’t have scented me,” Dean whispered, sighing. “It sends us right back to our instincts.”

“My submissive instincts,” Gabriel growled, upset. Dean nuzzled his scent gland gently.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whimpered. “I didn’t mean to do this to you. If I hadn’t… we should both be Betas.”

“Don’t apologize to me for having an abusive asshole of a father, Dean,” he bit out. Dean’s scent flooded with a mix of anger and fear that made Gabriel immediately wish he could take the words back. He whimpered and bared his neck, falling limp in Dean’s arms. He was tired and his new Omega side was screaming at him, furious about the way he’d been with Dean about how he’d tried to take control. It was in control now and Gabriel hated it.

Dean was still for a few moments. Gabriel was pretty sure he was looking at him, but he couldn’t look up. He couldn’t move. He had to give in. It didn’t take the Alpha long to figure out what was wrong though. He kissed him gently.

“Thank you Gabriel,” he whispered. “Thank you.” Gabriel mewled, reaching his hands up hesitantly then letting them fall again. “It was perfect. You made me happy, Gabriel. You made me feel so good. You’re so perfect,” Dean murmured against his lips. Gabriel felt a shift inside and he preened under the praise. He leaned into Dean, breathing in his calming scent, enjoying the sweet words and gentle kisses.

Dean broke away from his lips, returning to his neck to breathe in the scent, humming softly. “That’s better,” Dean chuckled. Gabriel smiled in return as Dean easily brought him out of his Omega panic.

“I can’t believe this is me now,” Gabriel whispered breathlessly.

“We’ll talk to that Omega Nurse. We’ll figure out a way around it,” Dean promised. He reached over behind him, grabbing a few kleenexes. The box had been handy the last few days. He growled a little bit as he wiped Gabriel’s stomach and chest clean, then his own.

“You just growled at yourself,” Gabriel laughed gleefully.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, burying his face against Gabriel’s.

“I’m still hungry,” Gabriel reminded him.

“And I’ll feed you - and my idiot brother - when I wake up,” Dean said. Gabriel chuckled, lifting his arm free and reaching up.

“Good Alpha,” he said, patting his head lightly.

Dean grumbled, trying to pull away, but Gabriel laughed loudly, grabbing hold of him. They struggled for a few minutes then Dean huffed, giving up and letting Gabriel have him. Gabriel smiled, cradling Dean’s head to his chest and unwinding his legs from around him. He kissed Dean’s head contentedly and a few minutes later Dean was asleep.

Gabriel laid there in silence, amusement fading into a light-hearted happiness. When he’d first caught a whiff of Sam, he was sure he’d found his true mate. There could have been no other explanation for it. It just didn’t make sense how Sam didn’t respond to him in a similar manner, but then he started to realize that it wasn’t Sam himself. The scent never changed, never fluctuated. It just was always there, a warning, a claim. He’d been so nervous coming here, afraid that he’d find out he was wrong again, but then all of this had happened.

He’d considered the whole Omega-transition thing, but easily cast it aside. Alphas and Betas could mate after all. Why would he be changed? He’d always been on the Alpha side of Beta after all. He should have known better though. His mother had been a Beta so one could probably forgive his ignorance. Now that he was Omega he understood. Dean had needed this and that was okay. Somehow it was okay to be this way… for Dean. What a weird thought.

Gabriel suddenly remembered the feeling of being deep inside his Alpha, how Dean had spasmed around him as he came. He’d done that… well with a little help from Dean because there were apparently limits to how dominant Gabriel was physically able to be - which was (by the way) fucking stupid and unfair. Gabriel wanted to try again, to prove to them both that he could do it, that he could make Dean scream with pleasure. Gabriel chuckled at that thought.

“Nooooo… I’m tired, Gabe,” Dean complained, half-asleep. “Stop smelling like that.” Gabriel just kept laughing, unable to help himself.

“You stop smelling like that,” Gabriel countered, scenting the first notes of arousal rolling off the Alpha.

“Listen pipsqueak, you started it and you know it,” Dean said. “I’m going to sleep.” Gabriel smirked, liking the effect he had on Dean, but trying to mute his scent enough so Dean could drift off again. After a few more happy thoughts, he drifted off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tag this with atypical a/b/o relationships, but if you're a big fan of the more traditional a/b/o, there's plenty of lemony goodness for you too moving forward. ;-D


	6. Becoming Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins to understand pack.

Gabriel polished off his third plate of food. First it was the strawberry waffle with extra whipped topping and chocolate, then the hazelnut crepes, and finally the stack of pancakes with syrup. He sat back in the bench, Dean and Sam both watching him with horrified looks. Their plates were empty and for the past fifteen minutes they’d simply been watching in silence as Gabriel just ate more and more and more.

“What?” he asked, looking up at Dean innocently.

“I have never seen anyone eat like that,” Dean said, shocked and kind of impressed.

“I’ve always wanted to be able to,” Gabriel said with a grin. “Guess I have you to thank for that.” Sam laughed, drawing Dean’s gaze for only a moment.

“Increased Omega metabolism,” Sam explained, holding up his phone. “I googled it when he ordered everything.”

“So you can basically eat anything you want and not turn into a blimp?” Dean asked, looking at Gabriel who was slurping the last of his banana milkshake obnoxiously.

“His muscle tone will actually increase naturally too. Male Omega bodies insulate with more muscle than fat tissue,” Sam explained helpfully.

“Best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Gabriel chirped. “Can I have pie now?”

Dean stared at the Omega in shock. He didn’t understand how he could still be hungry. Gabriel looked up at Dean with a pout and Dean felt himself crumble. The waitress appeared already having been waved over by Sam who knew his brother very well. He would clearly give Gabriel anything he wanted with that look.

“Pie,” Dean choked out suddenly. “We need pie.”

“We have seven different kinds,” she said in a friendly tone. Dean looked up to see her smiling back at him. He blinked, confused a moment.

“Key lime for me and apple for him. Sammy won’t eat it because he’s a freak,” Gabriel told her matter-of-factly. “Also, if you could stop staring at my Alpha, that’d be great.” The Beta girl flushed, hurrying away.

“You’re going to have to get used to people staring at me, Gabe,” Dean said in a cocky tone though the pink tinge to his cheeks made it pretty clear Gabriel had just embarrassed him.

“Why exactly would I have to do that?” Gabriel demanded, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Dean.

“Because… I’m irresistible,” Dean told him. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Dean smirked, cradling his coffee with one hand, his other settling on Gabriel’s thigh. Gabriel’s laugh faded but a grin remained. Dean was pretty sure it had something to do with the hand on him, claiming him in public, physically displaying that Gabriel was his even if it was mostly-hidden by the table. Sam probably wouldn’t see it, but the waitress would.

Dean took a sip of his coffee, looking around the room. There were Alphas and Betas alike all around and he was calm… perfectly settled. Sam and Gabriel were safe. They were with him and he was okay, surrounded by family.

“So you two aren’t mated,” Sam said slowly. Dean’s happy mood dissipated in an instant. He glared at his brother, hand tightening on Gabriel’s leg. “What? It’s good. Apparently losing a mate is really hard on Alphas and Omegas and you know Gabriel has to finish school.”

“It’s hard is it?” Gabriel asked, mildly. Dean looked at him nervously, knowing damn well how angry Gabriel still was about this… angry at him, but angry at Sam too. Dean pushed back his urge to protect his brother, letting Gabriel take this one. “Sam,” Gabriel growled. “Take out your phone and google to find out what happens when a claimed Beta leaves his Alpha.”

“What are you talking about? You’re not a Beta.”

“You’re right. I’M not, now google it,” he ordered. Sam rolled his eyes and did as instructed. He started reading something that had come up, the irritation fading into confusion.

“No,” Sam said sharply. “Dean was fine. He said so and I’m just marked… he didn’t-“

The waitress appeared and a small whiff of what was happening at the table and she was gone again, leaving pie in her wake. Dean felt Sam’s eyes on him, probably pleading with him to confirm. “I don’t want to be in the middle of this,” Dean said stiffly. He picked up his fork, retracting his hand from Gabriel’s leg and pulling his plate closer to himself. Gabriel watched his shoulders hunch slightly as he tried to take himself out of the situation.

“Not much of an Alpha then, are you?” Gabriel’s words made Dean cringe. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that, but hearing it from his mate… that hurt. “This is your pack, Dean, and your brother’s not a fucking child,” Gabriel huffed, pushing his plate away and standing. He headed to the bathroom without another word.

“Dean,” Sam said sharply. Dean took a bite of pie, ignoring his brother. “Dean!” he exclaimed.

“The hell do you want man?” Dean demanded, looking up at his brother who immediately saw the pain in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because, it’s my shit to deal with. Alpha stuff. I don’t need you to go all chick flick on me man,” Dean said, stabbing his pie, but not really feeling like eating it anymore.

“If you’d said something, I could have figured something out. I just… I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t and I didn’t want you to. Gabriel has a big mouth,” Dean said, glancing towards the restroom with a nervous frown. Something felt wrong.

“Dean, I would have come home. I’d have helped you,” Sam said.

“I didn’t want your help, Sam. I’ll be fine. It just takes a few weeks and I get back to normal.”

“It happens every time I leave?” Sam exclaimed, horrified. “How bad is it?”

“Sam, it’s fine and I don’t want to talk about it. Did Gabe go in the Omega bathroom?” he asked suddenly.

“I don’t know. Why are you changing the subject?”

“Because I think Gabriel went into the men’s bathroom,” Dean said.

“He’s a man,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“There’s a reason there are Omega bathrooms, jackass,” Dean said, shoving to the end of the bench and standing up. Gabriel was taking too long. Dean didn’t like it.

“You’re being paranoid, Dean!” Sam called after him, but Dean ignored him. He stalked across the diner, shoving the door into the main restroom open at the sharp scent that bled through it. Fear struck him like a fist to the face, Gabriel’s fear.

There was a man holding him against the counter, hand digging into the back of his neck. Dean knew what that did to Gabriel. It was a natural Omega instinct. He couldn’t do anything but submit. His ability to fight would have been wrung out of him. The dude was bleeding already, broken nose, quickly-darkening eye. He had most of his weight on one leg. Gabriel had put up a fight before the asshole had gotten a hold of the back of his neck.

“If you let him go now, I might not kill you,” Dean growled, lowly.

“Who the fuck are you?” the guy demanded. Dean was across the bathroom in an instant, throwing the bastard off Gabriel. He hit the wall hard, the tiles shattering under the force. Gabriel gasped out in relief, slumping against the sink.

“S-Sam!” Gabriel called shakily, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was back on the bastard who’d dared touch what was his. He grabbed the Alpha off the floor and picked him up, throwing him hard into the ground, hands wrapped tightly around his throat. The weak Alpha sputtered and struggled, but Dean punched him hard in his probably-broken ribs. Gabriel had gotten some good licks in for sure.

Suddenly someone was grabbing him, pulling him back. He roared in fury, fighting angrily to get at the bastard, eyes searching for his Omega. Where was his Omega? There were two sets of hands as he was forced against the wall next to the door. Then a pair of golden eyes was suddenly there in front of him, blazing brilliantly and forcing the air out of his chest.

“That’s enough!” Gabriel shouted. Dean sagged, everything about Gabriel filling his senses, the way he looked, smelled, the feel of the Omega’s hands on his chest, breath on his face. Dean slumped against the wall, sliding down to the ground.

“Get that asshole out of here Sam. I think maybe he’s had enough.” Dean couldn’t look at anything but Gabriel, not even if he wanted to do so. Gabriel’s eyes were ringed with gold and held Dean’s intense gaze steadily, the red rings beginning to thin as Gabriel started to speak.

“I’m okay, beautiful. I’m alright. He didn’t touch me. You got here in time. I’m alright,” Gabriel soothed, hands running through Dean’s hair. “I’m okay.”

“I have to mate you. Gabriel I have to. Please, Gabe,” Dean suddenly started gasping out. He grabbed hold of Gabriel, dragging him into his lap, safe… protected.

“No, no I think maybe we need a minute,” Sam was saying just outside the door. “I promise, we’re going to be fine. I just… We need to calm him down. No-no we just need a few minutes.”

“Gabriel, I have to. I can protect you. Let me protect you. Let me mate you,” Dean babbled.

Dean tucked his face against Gabriel’s neck, gasping for breath. He was trying to calm himself but despite Gabriel’s composed, outward appearance he was freaked and his scent made that very clear. It did nothing to settle the Alpha, instead reinforcing what he already knew. He needed to a stronger claim so no one would ever dare touch Gabriel again.

Apparently Gabriel could feel the grim determination coming over Dean. “You can’t Dean. I’m not ready. Please,” Gabriel whispered.

Suddenly Sam was there. He hesitated a moment then quickly lowered to his knees next to them. Dean didn’t move, but Gabriel looked up at him nervously. Sam hesitated for a few moments then wrapped his long arms around both of them. He shoved himself tight against Dean. Gabriel leaned back and Dean turned his face into Sam’s neck on instinct, calming down after only a couple breaths. Gabriel scented Dean, settling as Dean did and in a few minutes Dean’s grip relaxed enough for Gabriel to wriggle free.

“You broke their wall. Maybe we should-”

“The owner’s friends with Bobby. We’ll work it out later,” Sam told Gabriel. Dean looked around, the red finally absent from his eyes. Both the Omega and Beta watched him carefully. Sam stood first, holding his hand down to Gabriel who took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Dean shrugged off Sam’s hand when he reached for him. He stood on his own, taking hold of Gabriel’s arm and pulling him from the restroom. He dropped two twenties on the table, ignoring the man who tried to speak with him.

“We’ll talk to you later, Morty,” Sam assured him, following Dean and Gabriel out of the diner.

Dean opened the passenger door to the Impala, pushing Gabriel in, despite the smaller man’s protest at being manhandled. Sam got in the back and watched Dean stomp around the car and get in, slamming the door behind him. Dean didn’t move to start the car, instead reaching out and taking hold of Gabriel’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he said, gruffly.

“I should have used the Omega bathroom. I didn’t even think about it,” Gabriel replied nervously.

“It’s not your fault Gabe,” Sam snapped, irritated when Dean didn’t immediately say as much. Gabriel glanced back at Sam who sat stiffly with his arms crossed. “This is so messed up.”

“I need a shower,” Gabriel said seriously, pulling his hand free from Dean’s and pressing himself against the door opposite him. Dean nodded, staring at Gabriel for a few beats then getting the Impala started. He pulled out of the diner parking lot, headed towards the apartment again instead of his house.

Gabriel closed his eyes, tired and embarrassed. He started to think about everywhere the man had touched and how he’d frozen instantly at the Alpha’s hand on the back of his neck, the way his body had just relaxed the way he did when Dean did that. It made him sick to think about it how easily his body had betrayed him. Dean was tense, staring at the road, experiencing Gabriel’s emotions fill the car with the smell of sour sweet cream and burnt sugar.

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, nervously.

“Leave him alone, Sammy,” Dean told him.

“Shut up dude, you’re making it worse,” Sam snapped.

“Will both of you just shut up?” Gabriel requested softly.

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Dean was pulling up in front of the bar. He led the way upstairs. Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder which Gabriel didn’t fight.

Once upstairs, Gabriel disappeared into the bathroom, closing and locking it behind himself. Sam paced in front of the kitchenette for a few minutes before walking to the couch and flopping down, while Dean sat very still on the arm of the old couch, facing the bathroom and waiting for Gabriel.

Once the Omega was done, he ducked into the bedroom. Dean’s eyes caught on the red splotches on his skin, flesh abraded from scrubbing it too hard, trying to get the offending Alpha’s stench off of him. Dean was beyond upset, angry with the other Alpha, angry with Gabriel for using the wrong bathroom, and furious with himself. How did this happen? How could he have let this happen to his Omega?

Dean sighed, standing and moving around the couch to sit next to Samm waiting. Gabriel entered the living room wearing one of Dean’s shirts and some too-large sweats, also Dean’s surely. He flopped down on the couch in between the two brothers. Sam and Dean had been sitting close together so he was pressed tightly between the two. Sam went to slide away, but Gabriel grabbed his arm tightly, “Please don’t, Sam.” Sam stilled at the weak sound of his friend’s voice.

Dean leaned into Gabriel, nuzzling his neck and taking hold of his hands. Gabriel in turn leaned back to press into Sam who wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Sam was surprised when his brother didn’t shift away as his hand rested on his side. Instead Dean tucked his head against Gabriel’s chest, Gabriel’s arms wrapping around him. The pressure of Dean and Gabriel’s weights leaning into him made him feel warm… happy.

The eldest Winchester flipped the TV on, but both Dean and Sam’s focus was on Gabriel. They could tell he wasn’t okay even as he acted like he was. His skin was bright red, rubbed raw from trying to get the scents of the other Alpha’s arousal off of him. They needed to replace it, to drown it out completely. Gabriel needed to be surrounded by them, by Pack, at least until their scents clung to him again.

Sam held onto Gabriel fiercely as the scent of his Omega’s fear sunk into him. Sam’s arms loosened as the thought surprised him. He found he didn’t want to take it back though. He wanted to protect Gabriel, for him to be his. He was. They were pack. Sam bent his head over, scenting him deeply, directly from the source. He’d never scented Gabriel so closely before. It was overwhelming, as was the upset coming off of him. Sam whimpered. “You’re okay,” he whispered, tightening his grip even further. Dean was laid out on Gabriel’s lap, tucking his face against the other side of Gabriel’s neck. He didn’t say anything, just held on tightly.

Gabriel closed his eyes, leaning his head against the side of Sam’s and letting out a breath. Sam was shocked when he heard something from Dean. He went very still, listening as tears welled in his eyes. Dean was humming softly, humming “Hey Jude”. It was the song their mother used to sing them to sleep each night at least that’s what Dean said, something he’d only sung to Sam once or twice when he was sick. He wasn’t singing, but the sentiment was the same.

Gabriel and Dean had gotten used to this closeness over the last four days, but this was Sam’s first dose of it. Dean was usually so distant, avoiding “chick flick moments” or all of Sam’s “girly emotions” as he called them. With Gabriel between them, his brother had practically melted. Sam could feel Gabriel’s fear, his need for support and every cell in his body wanted to give him that.

Was this what Gabriel had been trying to tell him? Was this pack? If it was, he wanted it. He wanted to be with them, both of them and he wanted to tear anyone apart if they tried to hurt them. Gabriel kissed the top of Dean’s head then returned his head to rest against Sam’s before going very still.

After thirty minutes or so, Gabriel finally moved, startling both of them. He sat up, turning. He pushed and pulled Dean and Sam around until he was laying on his back with his head on Dean’s lap, his legs stretched out across Sam’s. Sam scowled at the distance and before he could think better of it, he stretched out on his side with his back to the couch cushions. He wrapped an arm over Gabriel’s waist, pulling his knees up on either side of the Omega’s closest leg. This allowed him full body contact with Gabriel. Dean still didn’t get upset, pulling a pillow from behind him to place against his hip for Sam to rest his head on.

Dean rested one hand on the side of Sam’s neck and Sam felt the warmth of it sink into him. It was strong, warm, and soothing and as it sunk into him, his wrist started to tingle. He let out a heavy breath, tightening his arm around Gabriel’s waist and nuzzling his shoulder near Gabriel’s claim bite. For once, Sam realized that maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe the mark on his wrist was more than just a bite. Maybe… maybe Dean’s claim was just like any other… a pack claim. They were a pack. This was his pack. Sam leaned forward and nuzzled Gabriel’s neck, Dean’s hand staying in place even as Sam moved to settle his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Sam had seen Dean ready to tear out the throat of anyone within arm’s reach of Gabriel, watched him beat an asshole to a pulp for touching him, and knock John out cold then carted off to jail for hurting Gabriel. He was protective - possessive even - yet when Sam got the strange urge to curl around Gabriel like he was a human-sized teddy bear, Dean had pretty much encouraged it with a warm, supportive touch.

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean replied.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving like that. I wish you would have told me,” Sam said. Gabriel reached up with one of his hands, stroking it through Sam’s hair gently then resting his hand on top of Dean’s where it rested on Sam’s neck.

“Thanks Sammy. I didn’t want to worry you. I wanted you to go off to college without being worried about how it affected me,” Dean said.

“Liar. You wished I’d realized it, but I let you down and you just let it happen because you don’t think you’re worth the bother,” Sam grumbled, dissecting his brother in all of twenty seconds.

Dean’s hand tightened on Sam’s neck and Gabriel growled lowly causing Dean to immediately loosen it. “Dean, I’m hungry,” Gabriel told him causing Dean to groan loudly. Sam laughed, feeling happy and comfortable and like he could do anything as long as he had his pack… a real pack. He never would have guessed that’s what they would become - him and Dean. It turned out all they really needed was Gabriel.


	7. Establishing Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets the rest of his future pack.

Sam left early the next morning and when Dean asked about it, Gabriel groaned and shook his head. The two of them stayed in the apartment all day, Dean heading down to the bar to grab their delivery and some beers from the bar. He spent a few minutes talking to Jo, hoping she wasn’t upset with him for basically dumping the bar on her without any warning or additional staff. She’d only laughed and pointed to the woman behind the bar. Ellen was there, pouring a beer and snapping something at the customer even as she gave him his beer. He scrambled away. Dean met her gaze. She just nodded which he returned gratefully.

“Me working with mom again, you do owe me big time.”

“Let’s be honest, even if I left you in charge, since you’re mom’s here, I’m sure it’s more like you are working FOR her again,” Dean pointed out. Jo grimaced then nodded in agreement.

“By the way, I know you brought Mr. Handsome out of that nest of yours and didn’t introduce him to us. I’m almost hurt,” Jo told him as he headed towards the stairs. Dean paused, giving her a sheepish look then pausing.

“Nest?”

“Dean, you are obviously nesting - with your new pack,” Jo laughed gleefully as she saw that Dean hadn’t even considered that. Dean slowly started walking towards the back, thinking on that carefully.

“I’ll bring him around tomorrow if he feels up to it,” Dean offered. Jo nodded enthusiastically, less interested in making fun of her friend than she was getting to meet his new Omega.

“I’ll invite Benny over. Maybe he’ll even cook us up some grub for lunch!”

“He does love the kitchen,” Dean called over his shoulder, before getting out of the room. As he climbed the stairs the apartment he slowed to a stop, looking up then back towards the bar.

“Holy shit,” he muttered. He pressed on into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind himself.

“I’m nesting,” Dean declared loudly to Gabriel. “I didn’t want to go back to the house because the apartment is more easily-defensible!” Gabriel leaned his head back, eying him curiously. “Don’t you see it. There’s one point of entry and downstairs is like… extended pack and they’re here here like 16 hours a day.”

Dean dropped the food on the coffee table and sat down heavily. He groaned, burying his face in his hands while Gabriel beamed at him. “I’ve created a nest inside pack territory. I’m a God damn wolf practically peeing on your friggin leg man!”

“You haven’t been peeing on things? How else are you going to keep the big bad Alphas away?” Gabriel asked, innocently. Dean growled, grabbing hold of Gabriel. Gabriel cried out in protest made less-convincing by his peel of laughter as Dean manhandled him until he had the Omega pressed down into the couch cushions and was kissing him deeply. Dean’s hand gripped lightly at the strands of Gabriel’s golden hair as he let his kiss melt into a more languid, careful caress. Gabriel hummed softly then tilted his head down. He pressed his forehead to Dean’s, drawing his lips away just barely.

“Dean,” he whispered breathily. Dean blinked back at him. “I’m hungry.” Dean’s attempt at a playful growl turned into an amused snort and he pulled Gabriel quickly back up to a sitting position.

“Did you get me three burgers!?” Gabriel asked chirpily, digging through the bags.

“Two… you asked for two!” Dean exclaimed, grabbing one back from Gabriel when the man started to stack a pile in front of himself. Gabriel looked at him with bright, shining golden eyes and a pout. Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He slowly held the burger back out to the Omega who grinned.

“Just checking,” Gabriel said laughing and not taking it. The sound of a key sliding into the door drew barely a glance from the two. They could already feel Sam on the other side. “Man, you really gotta lighten up. I wouldn’t eat all your food!”

Sam snorted. “Don’t believe that Dean. You turn around and the fridge and cupboards are all empty and you’re stuck going to get groceries.”

“Shuddup gigantor,” Gabriel exclaimed tossing him a burger. Sam caught it, wrinkled his nose and tossed it back.

“I think I’ll have something that won’t give me arteriosclerosis,” he said seriously. Gabriel watched Dean roll his eyes.

“I tried to do right by the kid. He just… came out wrong,” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t worry, your kids will have mouths full of cavities and-“ Sam cut himself off, blushing. Gabriel was grinning at him, enjoying his embarrassment AND Dean’s. The two were so easily rattled.

“They’ll also be the coolest fucking kids on the planet,” Gabriel said, completely at his ease. He’d start harassing the Winchester brothers more when Dean felt more secure with him. He still remembered the man’s nauseating offer to let someone else claim him, to not challenge. His heart rate picked up at the thought, fear lancing through him, but he batted the feeling away.

There was the absence of self-worth and the total abyss that was Dean Winchester’s opinion of himself. It would be best Gabriel didn’t make any comments that made the Alpha think he might not be invested in this. That was especially important to Gabriel since Dean was being very cool about this whole not-mating-him thing. It wasn’t that Gabriel didn’t want it, but he wasn’t ready.

“Damn right,” Dean grunted, clearly determined to appear unphased.

“They’ll be so full of it their heads won’t fit through regular-sized door. We’ll have to start thinking about special accommodations… well if we can ever get Dean to leave the nest,” Sam said. Gabriel laughed, looking at Dean who was blushing fiercely as he raised his head to look at Sam.

“I’m not nesting!” he exclaimed though not half an hour ago, he’d griped to Gabriel about how he was totally nesting.

“I’m just saying man. At some point, we’re going to have to leave this apartment. It was old and run down when you moved us here,” Sam said. Gabriel’s smile fell and he felt Dean stiffen beside him. Sam didn’t notice and Gabriel was shocked at that. Sam was one of the most intuitive people he’d ever met. He’d always liked that about him. He was so good at reading the situation, at being sensitive to those around him. It was like he shut that off around his brother.

Gabriel knew the newly-presented sixteen-year-old Alpha hadn’t had a lot of places to go when his father had kicked him out. Dean had claimed Sam and had needed to protect him, make a home for him, but he’d had no idea how to do that. This place had been a ‘godsend’ as Dean described it. It had been the first place he’d ever felt safe and Gabriel was honored this was where Dean had chosen to bring him after he’d claimed him. For Sam to so easily down-talk Dean’s first real home since his mother had died… it was brutal.

Sam was in the kitchen by the time Gabriel pulled himself out of his thoughts. Dean had rested a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. He was doing what he’d done after his panic attack. He was soothing Gabriel when it was him who was hurting. Gabriel glared at him.

“He didn’t mean anything by it. He’s just a kid,” Dean whispered.

“Bullshit, he and I are the same fucking age,” Gabriel bit back through gritted teeth.

“He sometimes just doesn’t…” Dean went quiet, hand sliding up to Gabriel’s shoulder and gripping lightly.

“Doesn’t think about you at all. Ya… I’ll get less and less surprised by it I’m sure,” Gabriel scoffed, clearly displeased, but knowing that getting in the middle of it would upset Dean even more. He’d talk to Sam when they were alone next, tell him he’d better not tell Dean he’d bitched at him about it or he’d tell him about that Ruby girl. Yes, that was good plan.

Gabriel and Dean finished their burgers while Sam sat at the table, enjoying a pecan-walnut salad he apparently had ingredients for in the fridge. Neither Dean nor Gabriel had noticed them, but they had selective attentions after all. Those things Sam ate were the things both of them pushed out of the way when reaching for the leftover Chinese food.

“Where have you been all day?” Dean asked as Sam took his dish to the sink and started rinsing it.

“Researching,” Sam said. “Picked up a few books if you want to look through them.” Dean frowned, wrinkling his nose as if that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“They’re on pack dynamics, traditions, and hierarchy. Did you know I outrank Gabriel?” he grinned like that cat that got the canary. Gabriel snorted.

“Any Beta thinking they outrank the Omega of the house is a damned fool. First and last mistake you’d make Sambo,” Gabriel warned. He may not have had an Omega, but he’d be Dean’s mate someday and his Beta mom had always been far more in charge than any of the senior pack members to include his father.

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean spoke first. “We’re not being ranked. That’s ridiculous,” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes. “And you wouldn’t outrank Gabriel if we did,” he added. Gabriel grinned at him happily.

“If you don’t respect me as a Beta, I might act out,” Sam told him, matter-of-factly. Dean glared back at him.

“Try it, little brother,” Dean dared, a weight to his voice that pressed Sam and Gabriel hard. Gabriel dropped his fry, whimpering and cringing away from Dean. Sam’s body slipped forward, settling him on his knees, gasping for air.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, jumping the couch and grabbing his brother who flinched away. Dean didn’t back off though. He wrapped an arm around him and shook him. Sam let his head fall to the side. “What’s wrong? What is it?”

Gabriel was there a moment later, gripping Dean’s shoulder tightly. “You’re making it worse,” he whispered gently. Dean didn’t let his brother go, but watched Gabriel kneel in front of Sam. The Omega stroked the Beta’s gently then pressed gently, straightening his head so he wasn’t… baring his neck? Dean frowned in confusion.

“Sam, Dean didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean to do that. He was joking and it just came out. You’re not in trouble,” Gabriel spoke patiently, kindly. Dean frowned, confused. He did this? What had he done? How?

“We’re going to have to be patient while he figures it out. Maybe you should give him that book after all, huh?” Gabriel suggested with a soft chuckle. That seemed to draw Sam out of it slightly. “He CAN read right?” Gabriel added. Sam’s lip quirked up a bit and Gabriel kept smiling at him, pleased.

A few more minutes of Gabriel just smiling at Sam, gripping his shoulder, and making little harmless jokes at Dean’s expense and Sam’s eyes started to look truly clear. He pulled himself up to his feet, stepping back quickly when Dean reached out for him again. Gabriel placed both hands on Dean’s forearm, gently pushing it away.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Fine,” Sam gritted out.

“Good! Man, Dean sucks at the whole Alpha voice thing. Can’t even make a joke without getting blasted!” he chuckled. “Now Sambo you go ahead and stop crying about it or Dean’s going to start blubbering and I’ve had it up to here with all you boys’ emotions for the day!”  
Just like that Gabriel was dancing over to the couch again, plopping down and rewinding Hannibal. He made a big show about being horrified that he had missed nearly ten minutes. Hell, he’d missed more time in the past describing to Dean different ways he could fuck Will Graham senseless.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it, Sam watching him warily. “Sorry,” Dean said gruffly. Sam just nodded stiffly. Dean patted him on the arm awkwardly then retreated to get back to his seat on the couch. The tenseness remained for a little while, but eventually they were all back to their normal selves. Dean did take that book and he and Gabriel talked about what had happened for an hour after they’d gone to the bedroom.

They wouldn’t just become a perfectly-synchronized pack in a day. Adding anyone to a pack heightened Alpha emotions and revved up the instincts of all pack members. Sam would tell them later that claiming a male Omega increased Alpha abilities. Dean may have used that voice before, but it hadn’t been as powerful… hadn’t been as focused. The brothers probably hadn’t even noticed it, but with Gabriel… Dean was a freaking Alpha on steroids.

In the quiet of their room that night as they discussed all this, Gabriel munching on cinnamon toast crunch cereal right out of the box, the Omega told Dean about when their pack Alpha - before his father had become pack Alpha - had brought in a Beta named Inias. The Beta had been polite if a little haughty, but brewing under the surface he’d been unstable. It had led to some serious issues among the Alphas of the pack who didn’t like him, didn’t feel safe allowing him near their families. He ended up getting claimed by Gabriel’s aunt Amara within the same pack and that had settled everything down very quickly. Sometimes, you just had to work to figure out how to make it all work.

“What if I… Could I do that to you?”

“Dean,” Gabriel said softly, carefully. “If you had talked to me like that not just the voice but in that tone… hell I’d still be on a sobbing mess on the floor, begging for forgiveness,” Gabriel admitted, thinking about it with a frown. Dean flinched, horrified. “I’m an Omega Dean. As much as I hate it, my instinctual drive to please you - not just pleasure you-“ Gabriel interjected himself with a playful wink, “is ten times stronger than Sam’s. And that is not an exaggeration.”

“I won’t do that, won’t use it on you,” Dean said.

“Well, don’t go saying that. You can’t keep that promise and let’s settle it right now that you will not lie to me. I will put up with a lot, but not that,” Gabriel told him. He set his box of cereal side then wriggled down to lay in front of Dean, kissing him chastely. He sighed. “Your Alpha voice doesn’t have to be like that. You used it the day we met actually.” Dean frowned, confused. “You said a lot of stuff probably, but then you told me - ‘**You’re safe now. I’m going to protect you**.’ That was your Alpha voice too Dean.”

“I’ll read the book,” Dean murmured, stroking a hand through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel hummed, leaning into it. He snuggled a little closer, pressing his face to Dean’s chest and closing his eyes. Dean sighed, closing his own as well, ignoring the distant urge to have Sam there. There were lines… ones he wasn’t comfortable crossing no matter what his stupid body told him to do. Cuddling in bed with his brother and the man he wanted to mate… that was something he could pass on.

 

~~

 

Dean watched as Gabriel laughed and bantered with Jo and Ash, his friends probably telling embarrassing stories about him and asking inappropriate ones about Gabe. Whatever they were saying, Gabriel clearly didn’t mind. Dean had finally been left alone by Sam for five minutes for which he was grateful.

He flinched at the feeling of a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned, relaxing when he saw Bobby standing beside him. Bobby nodded, taking a swig of his beer. They hadn’t seen each other since the day John had been arrested. “Hey idgit, good to see ya.”

“Bobby,” Dean greeted. Bobby sat at the stool beside him. For a while they just watched the others, sipping their beer and soaking in the scene.

“Always thought we shoulda Packed up,” Bobby said suddenly. Dean looked at Bobby, surprised.

“We?”

“All of us - Ellen and Jo, me, you boys… Didn’t figure you were all that interested pack,” Bobby said. The older Alpha was gruff, uncomfortable with the topic clearly, but he was definitely being honest or he wouldn’t have spoken up at all.

“Why didn’t you do it?”

“I ain’t no pack Alpha boy. Got no interest in being responsible for everyone. I got you boys and that’s been enough, but you aren’t the kind of Alpha needs claiming. You’re the kind of Alpha people pack around… hell we’d already done it years ago without even realizin’ it,” Bobby said. Dean stared at him for a long moment, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“You’re wrong Bobby,” Dean said. “I should never have claimed anyone. If it weren’t for dad, I wouldn’t have even been an Alpha.”

“Been hearing you spit out that kind of bullshit for years, boy. You’re Alpha through and through. You were meant to be this. John ain’t done nothing to you. You were always your mother’s son anyhow, she ain’t never had time for your dad’s bullshit either, kept him in line like a good Omega does. He was a good man with her. She made him good,” Bobby said. Dean kept his head down, staring at his beer bottle as Bobby spoke. He remembered this parents together, not well but enough. They’d been happy. His mother had been fierce, beautiful and… his mom.

“Hope that one’s like her, that he keeps you in line,” Bobby added, looking out towards Gabriel who glanced over, meeting Dean’s eyes just as he opened his mouth to speak. Gabriel beamed, practically glowing. He patted his stomach. Dean smiled softly, unable to help himself.

He turned around in his stool. He reached over the bar, grabbing the phone. He was dialing the nearest pizza place before he even noticed Bobby’s stare. Dean hunched his shoulders slightly, turning away as he ordered eight pepperoni pizzas. He walked around the bar, setting the cordless phone back on the hook so it could charge. He grabbed himself another bottle and placed one on the bar for Bobby.

“Kid, don’t you think that might be a few too many?” Bobby asked.

“Wait till you see Gabe eat,” Sammy cut in, sitting down in Dean’s vacated spot. Dean looked around, scanning the room until he found Gabriel. He moved towards him, leaving Sam and Bobby to speak. It was partly because he’d been away from Gabriel for too long and partly because he really didn’t want to continue their discussion from before.

“What were you talking to him about?” Sam asked, amused as he watched his brother beat a quick retreat.

“Told him what I told you yesterday,” Bobby said. Sam nodded in understanding. It had been a long conversation and now that he allowed himself to feel this - being part of a pack… being Dean’s Beta… he found he wanted it too. He wanted a bigger pack because they were stronger together.

They were already family, weren’t they? Why wouldn’t they become pack as well? Dean was at the center of it, bringing them together. Even without claims, he drew people to him like magnets. There was a huge amount of loyalty shown to him by Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Karen, Ash, and Garth. Hell, all that was missing were the formal claims. Dean refused to see it though just as Sam warned Bobby he would.

“He’s good for him: Gabriel?” Bobby asked.

“I think he might actually be perfect for him, for us,” Sam said.

“Us now is it?” Bobby asked. Sam blushed, nodding.

Dean wrapped his arms around Gabriel when he reached him, pulling him away from whatever conversation he was having with Ash and ducking his head to scent him with a low growl. Ash raised an eyebrow then walked off, leaving them to it.

“Rude,” Gabriel chucked, quieting when Dean opened his mouth slightly, latching onto his scent gland and sucking hard. Gabriel groaned, bracing himself with his hands on Dean’s shoulders as he felt himself get a bit weak in the knees. “Dean,” he gasped. Dean released his neck with his mouth, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his middle and breathing in desperately. He pulled Gabriel to a booth, sitting down and dragging Gabriel onto his lap.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, concerned.

“Too long,” Dean muttered.

“An hour, huh?” Gabriel considered. “We’ll have to work on that.”

“Not right now, please,” Dean begged, gasping in his smell like a drowning man. Gabriel smiled, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder and meeting Jo’s eyes.

“Get a room,” Jo complained, but there was no bite behind it. Gabriel flipped her off, causing a round of laughter from the small group gathered. Aside from Dean’s friends, the bar was empty tonight which was probably planned, it being Gabriel and Dean’s first foray outside the room with actual to meet other people. Dean wouldn’t have wanted anyone else around, especially not after what happened at the diner. He was as nervous as Gabriel about it still - probably more.

“Dean, you got me food, right?” Gabriel asked.

“Pizza, Omega. I got you pizza,” Dean replied. Gabriel wriggled a bit then turned his face into Dean’s neck, scenting the Alpha in return.

“Dean, tonight I need you,” Gabriel told him softly. Dean hummed. “Pay attention. I’m serious.”

“What do you think I’m going to do, leave you here alone?” Dean asked, irritated that Gabriel thought he would ever leave him, as if he were even capable of doing so.

Gabriel lifted his head, resting his lips against Dean’s ear. “I need you to knot me, Dean. I need it. I can barely think about anything else for longer than five minutes. I need you inside me, your knot filling me up until I can barely-“

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, leaning back sharply and placing his hand over Gabriel’s mouth to silence him. He glared at Gabriel fiercely while Gabriel smiled up at him mischievously from behind that hand, the mischief sparkling in his eyes as well. Gabriel let his lust float easily in the air. Dean groaned, lowering his forehead to rest against his hand still pressed to Gabriel’s mouth.

“You gonna pay for this pizza or what, Winchester?” Ellen’s voice cut through Dean’s scent-saturated brain. He was luckily turned enough that Ellen couldn’t see the way he was holding Gabriel. He released his mouth, with a low growl of warning, standing and setting Gabriel on his own feet.

Dean had his wallet out before he turned, walking towards the bar. The young man standing there was a mousy little Beta and Dean didn’t even get a territorial at his presence. He handed over the money, giving him a good tip. He was gone within minutes and Dean grabbed two of the boxes, leaving the rest on the bar. He placed them on the table in front of Gabriel. He’d chosen to sit back down once Dean got up and moved off.

Gabriel grabbed the first box, opening it and grabbing the first piece. He munched away happily, Sam joining them, but not trying to take Gabriel’s pizza. Sam sat down next to Gabriel and soon the others were joining, pressing into the booth, Bobby and Ellen pulling up chairs to sit with them without getting too close. They had to keep up their rep… no letting off warm and fuzzy scents from getting close and comfy.

Dean was nearly pressed to the wall, Jo and Ash seated on the bench with him. Gabriel gave Dean look after look, testing his Alpha’s patience certainly, getting him nice and revved up for the night. By the time everyone was heading off, Dean was near his limit of self-control. Luckily, Sam, Ash, and Jo decided to head out to find some trouble and Ellen and Bobby were quick to beat feet after that. Once the door was locked, Dean turned to Gabriel who stood with his hands clasped behind his back in the center of the bar, smiling innocently.

Dean stalked to him, grabbing hold and tossing him over his shoulder. Gabriel laughed hysterically all the way up to the apartment, not struggling at all. Dean kept hold of him all the way until they reached the bedroom when he dropped him on the bed. He immediately covered Gabriel’s body with his own, kissing him hard. Gabriel gasped.

“Alpha, need it,” Gabriel gasped between kisses. Dean frantically pulled at Gabriel’s clothes, getting everything off as fast as he could. He was shaking, but so was Gabriel. Arousal was thick in the room and neither wanted to pause or slow down. Soon, they were both bare and Gabriel was clawing at him, whimpering and embracing his Omega side fully as he begged for Dean to fuck him.

Dean flipped Gabriel over sharply, yanking his hips up and lowering his face to Gabriel’s ass. He licked and sucked at his hole, lapping up the slick that proceeded to truly gush from him at that. He needed to be inside. His Alpha was roaring at him, demanding that he take, claim. Dean groaned, moving quickly and draping himself over Gabriel’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist. Gabriel gasped, trying to push back into him, but Dean held him still.

“Gabriel… Gabriel if I - if I try to bite… you have to stop me. You have to. Fuck,” Dean groaned, salivating already at the thought of sinking his teeth into this man’s neck, making him his even more, ensuring everyone - the entire world - knew that Gabriel was his.

Gabriel groaned. Fuck he wanted it. He wanted Dean to claim him so badly, but he knew he wasn’t there yet. He needed something first. “Turn me over and keep your hands away from the back of my neck,” Gabriel instructed breathlessly, straining against himself. 

Dean leaned back, shaking hands helping Gabriel lay back onto his back again. “You know what to say?” Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded, but he didn’t want to do it. He didn’t. Dean had told him because he wanted him to know how to protect himself, but Gabriel never wanted to say it. Just thinking of it made him feel sick. Dean soothed him with soft rumbles in his chest and gentle hands running through his hair.

Eventually Gabriel relaxed fully, Dean moving forward. He lined up and thrust in in one single swift move. Gabriel shouted in surprise and a little bit of pain. Dean started to pull out, but Gabriel grabbed his arm in a bruising grip making Dean go very still, looking to his Omega whose face was pinched.

Dean lowered his head to Gabriel’s scent gland, breathing in deeply, determinedly. He needed to know. Was he hurt? Was he afraid? There was lust there, with a sharp scent of pain, but it wasn’t like the kind of pain he was used to smelling. It was… good. Gabriel liked the pain at this level. He just needed a moment.

Dean smiled into Gabriel’s neck, licking at his scent gland worshipfully. It gave him all the answers. It made this easier, fewer questions, less uncertainty. Gabriel wanted this. He was desperate for it, absolutely desperate for more.

Dean smelled it when something changed and was moving before Gabriel even released his arm. He took his time, slow and steady, ignoring Gabriel’s growls of impatience, impatience he could nearly feel as if it were his own. “Shh, Omega,” Dean whispered, nuzzling his cheek instead of his neck then kissing him hard.

“Dean,” Gabriel whimpered as Dean’s lips pulled away.

“Trust me,” Dean breathed. He slid out of Gabriel only to push in hard, Gabriel shouting at the well-aimed strike. “Right there,” Dean whispered, staying very still inside him. Gabriel groaned in response. Dean lowered himself, sliding his hand behind Gabriel’s head and resting his weight on his elbow. He ran one hand down the length of his body. Gabriel’s eyes slid closed and he lifted his hips against Dean’s, then back, rocking on Dean’s cock slowly. Dean kissed his neck gently.

Dean stayed where he was with great difficulty, allowing Gabriel to fuck himself slow on his dick. He leaned back enough to watch Gabriel’s face. His muscles contracted around him every time he pulled back and the feeling was fucking glorious. He let out a breath, whimpering Dean’s name. A few more moments and it was “Alpha” he was whispering, begging for more. Dean stayed still as a statue until Gabriel all-but-sobbed, “Dean, please. I need you!”

Dean growled, hand sliding down to the back of Gabriel’s neck and gripping hard. Gabriel went limp beneath him, crying out when Dean started to fuck him with purpose, every other thrust gliding along his prostate, making him keen and whimper. Dean didn’t notice Gabriel’s hands slide way falling from his shoulders. Dean tucked his face against Gabriel’s neck, barely containing the urge to bite. Gabriel didn’t want it though. He’d said.

Dean’s thoughts spiraled, hips still moving as his mood shifted. He wasn’t good enough. Gabriel didn’t want him, didn’t want to be his. Dean was physically in heaven surrounded by the feeling and the scent of a man he was starting to worry that he was in love with, a man who didn’t want to be with him, to be mated to him.

“No, Dean, DEAN!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Dean pulled back sharply. He wasn’t going to bite. “I wasn’t! I swear, Gabriel!” Dean exclaimed, stilling his hips with great effort. He realized where his hand was. He was gripping Gabriel’s neck, the back of his neck. He pulled it back as if burned. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief… or loss. Dean couldn’t tell.

“Fuck Dean, I - you smell - babe, what’s wrong?” Gabriel demanded, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck when he tried to pull away. He pulled him down forcefully until Dean’s forehead was against Gabriel’s. Gabriel for his part was fighting his Omega harder than he ever had, even when he was in heat because Dean was here, inside him and he wanted his knot so badly, needed it.

Dean was silent and it was really getting to Gabriel. He needed to know. He needed to fix it so that they could move forward. He wanted to finish this, wanted Dean so much. “Dean, tell me or I will fucking leave this room.” ‘Liar’, his brain whispered. He wouldn’t. It wasn’t even a good bluff, but somehow Dean believed it, panic entering his scent.

“I - want to… want everything,” Dean choked out, “and you don’t.”

“Of course I want you Dean,” Gabriel repeated, confused. Dean shook his head, moving his head to the side and resting it on Gabriel’s shoulder, starting to move his hips again. Gabriel moaned at the feeling. “Dean, stop,” he demanded shakily. Dean responded immediately, groaning in frustration as he stilled. “I WANT YOU,” Gabriel said with a touch of anger. “I’m letting you fuck me for fuck’s sake!”

“That’s not all that I want!” Dean roared, anger quickly replacing the panic and fear and hopelessness.

“**The bond bite**,” Gabriel realized. He looked down and Dean’s emotions were so thick they began to burn his nose. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him down into a hug. “I just want you to talk to my dad first okay, you idiot?” Gabriel admitted, so embarrassed he tucked his face tightly to Dean’s neck, hoping he wouldn’t see. “Please keep going Dean.” Dean didn’t though. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel tightly and let his full weight rest on him, scenting Gabriel gently.

“You want me to meet your dad and… ask permission?” Dean asked softly.

“I WANT you to fuck me,” Gabriel grumbled, being as petulant as he was evasive. Dean leaned back, kissing Gabriel gently then pulling away with a smile. The scent of his anxiety was washed away by a fresh wave of something Gabriel didn’t want to name. It was warm and happy and… satisfied.

Gabriel kissed him back and Dean finally started to move. It was gentler this time, slow languid thrusts in and out at a steady rate. Dean’s hand wrapped around him, stroking up and down his length at the same pace, but Gabriel didn’t try to rush him. He just kept his eyes on Dean’s neck as Dean stared down at him intensely.

The slow rebuild was maddening but as Gabriel fully gave over to his Omega side, he realized it was right. He needed this not a quick, messy fuck like he’d wanted. They needed this. Dean’s mouth descended on his throat, licking and sucking at his scent gland gently, sending shocks of pleasure through him.

Gabriel mewled, hands scrambling across Dean’s back, searching for an anchor, a grounding point. “Dean,” he gasped. Dean stared at him for a moment, hips still maintaining that steady rhythm. His hand braced against the bed moved to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck tightly and Gabriel’s hands relaxed. One reached up to hold onto Dean’s forearm while the other moved to grasp the arm wrapped under his hips, the one holding him up at the right angle.

Dean smiled as with that single touch, Gabriel let out what was definitely a relieved sigh. Dean sped up slightly bit by bit until he felt his knot pulling at Gabriel’s rim. “Fuck. Alpha, please I need it. Please Alph—AH - ngh! Dean!” he gasped, whimpering. Dean growled through gritted teeth. He needed to bite. He needed to claim. He forced his mouth to cover his previous claim and bit down on the still-healing skin, gasping in surprise as he felt teeth clamp down hard on the side of his neck just as his knot swelled, a muffled growl leaving Gabriel.

Dean felt a rush of white hot pleasure rushing through his entire body, overwhelming his senses. Confusion was batted aside, shoved to the back of his mind and drowned out by the perfect rapture that flooded him. He reached a level of ecstasy he’d never even imagined and then suddenly everything went completely dark.

Gabriel gasped against Dean’s neck, breathing through his nose as he dug his teeth in further at the glorious feeling of being so completely filled. He growled low in his throat, the taste of blood settling his antsy Omega. This right here, in this moment was the most perfect, glorious, and borderline-painful things in the world and he didn’t want it to stop. He continued to rock his hips long after his orgasm faded and it crossed into overstimulating. He wanted more, wanted Dean’s scent. Why couldn’t he smell him?

Gabriel lifted a hand, realizing Dean wasn’t holding his neck. He was completely still, full weight heavy on Gabriel’s smaller body. Gabriel turned his face into his neck, whimpering and mouthing at his scent gland. “Alpha?” he gasped out, shaking Dean. His mind was caught in a haze, but he understood two terrifying things: his Alpha was not moving and his Alpha was not letting off any scent.

Gabriel rolled them onto their sides with a grunt of effort and fought to understand what was happening. “A-Alpha,” he pleaded, taking hold of his face and kissing him frantically, afraid. “Alpha!” he said louder. Dean seemed to stir slightly but he didn’t wake. Gabriel’s panic was growing swiftly. He tried to breathe, but he couldn’t, he didn’t understand how to bring his Alpha back to him. He couldn’t process what was wrong, what had happened.

Waking up was a strange sensation for Dean. The first thing he was aware of was a horrendous, heart-wrenching scent of fear… his Omega’s fear. A moment later, he realized that he was knot-deep in said Omega. Dean’s arms weren’t cooperating. He couldn’t move. Every cell in his body felt overtaxed, all energy wrung out of him.

“Alpha, Alpha,” Gabriel gasped. It seemed to be the only word he could get out.

“Shh, G-Gabe, you’re okay,” Dean choked out, the fragile words taking more out of him than he could believe. “My scent, Gabe.” Gabriel moved enough to latch onto his scent glands again, sucking and lapping at the skin. Dean started to be able to feel his tingling arms and reached forward, wrapping them around Gabriel and hugging him close. His knot shifted inside Gabriel who gasped in surprise, eyes flying open. He leaned back, looking Dean in the face for the first time.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Gabriel’s eyes shining with freshly-spilled tears. Dean rested a hand on his cheek lovingly. “Hey there,” Dean murmured, the aching in the side of his neck making it very clear to him what had happened. He didn’t think Gabriel understood though, not quite yet. So, Dean just laid there, holding him tight and gently rocking his hips. Gabriel whimpered and moaned. It didn’t take too long before he was gasping “Alpha” over and over again, culminating in a low groan and his second release between them.

“Good, Omega. You did so good. Thank you. Thank you for your claim and for taking care of me after,” Dean whispered, stroking Gabriel’s hair. The words felt right which meant that they probably were. When Gabriel was like this, full Omega, it was his Alpha that knew what to say and do. So he gave into it, petting Gabriel with one hand and gripping the back of his neck with the other.

Dean’s Alpha side wasn’t in control often. It had rarely taken a front seat in anything. He wasn’t confident and Dean had never trusted that side at least not until that day in the tub. His logical side had not pulled him out of that haze that first time inside his Omega. His Alpha side had smelled His Omega’s pain and that had shut him down hard, waking him up like a shot of smelling-salts to the nose. The idea of hurting Gabriel was worse than torture for that side of him. Dean still had nightmares about it. After everything with his dad, Dean would never truly trust his animal side except when it came to Gabriel.

Gabriel settled, softly humming in contentment as he nuzzled against Dean’s chest. The mess between them would have to wait until his knot went down and even then Gabriel might not be okay to separate, not after what he’d just done.

Dean closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow under it, holding Gabriel tightly to his chest. He was worried about how Gabriel was going to take things of course, but that didn’t even come close to matching his happiness. Gabriel had claimed him. Maybe he hadn’t meant to. Hell, he might not have even realized it was possible to do so for all Dean knew, but Gabriel had bit down on Dean’s neck and he had mated him for life. Dean wouldn’t be alone again, never again. With that thought, Dean slipped off, into the most peaceful sleep he could ever remember.

Dean woke to the soft sound of Gabriel whimpering and the feeling of him moving back to disconnect their bodies. Apparently his knot had gone down. As he slipped free, he felt Gabriel start to pull away and instead pulled him right back to his chest, holding him fiercely. “I’m so sorry, Dean,” Gabriel choked out, pushing himself tighter into Dean’s arms. The scent of his distress was stifling.

“Don’t be, Gabe. You couldn’t help it,” Dean told him, remembering what Gabriel had said to him about his transition. “It was just chemicals.” Dean smiled at the watery chuckle that came from Gabriel. He was crying, Dean realized which made him ache for him. Gabriel hadn’t wanted this. He’d wanted to wait.

“I told you that you couldn’t and I just…” Gabriel trailed off, shuddering.

“I still haven’t mated you. We can wait for that,” Dean assured him. He was buzzing with satisfaction. He had no issues waiting for Gabriel now. His Omega had claimed him. As rare as male Omegas could be, it was equally rare that an Omega could claim others. He’d never be able to deserve this Omega, his Omega. It seemed impossible that Gabriel was meant for him, but he was his now.

“Thank you,” Gabriel breathed. “Thank you Dean.” Dean smiled and Gabriel looked up at him, curiously. “How does it feel? Is it actually a-“ Gabriel trailed off, embarrassed.

“You mated me. It’s a mating claim,” Dean confirmed. “I don’t know how I know, but I… it’s definitely a mating claim.”

“You passed out. Was it-“

“Definitely the mating,” Dean chuckled, stroking Gabriel’s hair. “Trust me… you’ll like it.” Gabriel leaned back enough to rest his head on the pillow and stare at his new mate for a few minutes. Dean stared back at him, untroubled.

“What was it like?” he asked.

“Intense,” Dean said softly, considering it for a moment. “It was… awesome.”

“I’m really sorry, Dean,” he whispered. “I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I wish I could-” Dean tensed, tightening his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel snapped his mouth shut, not sure what he’d said but knowing Dean was starting to smell less like content and more like sadness. After a few moments, Dean relaxed slightly.

“Gabriel, please stop telling me how much you regret it,” he whispered, unable to hide the pain in his voice. “Just… don’t talk if that’s what you have to do. I can’t hear that anymore.”

Gabriel flinched. “I hate the way I did it Dean, not that you’re mine. You are mine Dean,” he said emphatically. Dean really didn’t feel so sure about all that, but he didn’t argue either. He rolled over to lay on his back and his Omega curled around him. “Dean,” he growled. Dean closed his eyes, not interested. Gabriel climbed on top of him and shook him. Dean looked up to find the Omega scowling down at him.

“Get off,” he muttered.

“No,” Gabriel growled, narrowing his eyes at his Alpha. Dean growled, but Gabriel growled louder, pinning Dean’s arms to the bed when his Alpha reached for him. Dean frowned, eyes flashing red.

“You are mine, Dean Winchester, forever. You are MINE,” he said, resting his hand on Dean’s throat, flexing it lightly. Dean stared up at him a few moments then let out a heavy breath, relaxing beneath him in the way Gabriel did when he grabbed the back of his neck. He went completely limp and Gabriel watched in fascination. Dean WAS his, completely.

“Good boy, Dean,” Gabriel praised, drawing a soft whimper from Dean. Gabriel leaned forward, kissing him hard, possessively. Dean mewled softly, kissing back in a gentle, tentative way that made Gabriel’s whole body burn with pleasure. Gabriel kissed him with a punishing force despite the fact that he’d already submitted, already accepted Gabriel’s dominance.

Gabriel tightened his hand around Dean’s throat. He had been worried - albeit distantly - when he’d learned Dean mainly slept with Alphas. Now, seeing that his new mate was able to let him take control, he felt much more confident. Gabriel knew this. He might not be great at a lot of things. Hell, he was kinda convinced he’d make a shit Omega, but he could give Dean dominance. In this, Gabriel was much more comfortable, confident even. He shouldn’t have doubted the true mates bond, even if he didn’t believe in it until the day he’d fully scented Dean for the first time.

Gabriel leaned into Dean, cutting off his air slightly. “Dean, who do you belong to?” Dean stared up at him with wide, lust-filled eyes.

“You - Y-you, Sir,” he choked out, gasping in air. His arm twitched as if to reach up and pull Gabriel’s hand away, but he didn’t. He still laid there, as still as possible, struggling to get enough air. Gabriel wasn’t cutting it off enough to keep him from breathing, just enough that he had to draw slower, shallower breaths. It would make his vision blot out a bit on the edges, but shouldn’t cause any true issues.

“You’re my…”

“Al-pha,” Dean groaned out, blinking a bit rapidly. Gabriel watched his every movement with fascination - the way the muscles of his torso rippled with the struggle to remain still, his hands and arms still spasming as if he was only just stopping himself from moving.

“I’m your…”

“Dom, Sir,” Dean choked out, eyes darting away. Gabriel stared at him a few moments then smiled slowly.

“Good, Dean, very good,” he purred, surprised but excited and in awe of his Alpha. He loosened his grip on Dean’s throat and Dean drew a huge gasp of air, whimpering softly, but not reaching for Gabriel like he normally would when he was making sounds like that. Instead, he laid there stiffly. Gabriel knew he what needed though.

“Good, baby. You can have my scent now,” he soothed, laying out over Dean and cradling the back of his head, turning the Alpha’s face into his neck. Dean took his reward eagerly, latching onto Gabriel’s neck with his lips, suckling as he breathed in deeply. Gabriel smiled. That worked. That was okay. He scented Dean in return, feeling himself grow docile in Dean’s embrace, but not caring.

He wanted to giddily tell Dean how excited he was, how his Omega instincts hadn’t kicked in for a single moment, but small as it was, he wanted to show Dean how he’d be treated after something like that. So instead of turning into the childish, energetic ball of Omega he normally might, he purred lowly, stroking Dean’s hair and scenting him in return. He laid back and pulled Dean into him, the Alpha moving compliantly.

“You are beautiful, perfect Dean. My perfect Alpha, letting me hold you, telling me who you belong to,” Gabriel murmured. “I wonder what else you’ll let me do to you Dean. I’m sure it’s all sorts of things. You will, won’t you?”

“Yes Sir, anything you want,” Dean panted against his neck. “Please, let me be yours.”

“Always. That’s why you have this,” Gabriel murmured, pressing down hard on Dean’s mark with his fingertips. Dean whimpered in pain then moaned in pleasure. Whether it was at the reminder of their mating or his reaction to the bite of pain, Gabriel wasn’t sure, but he liked to think it was at least a little bit the latter but both made his body sing with happiness. He curled around his Alpha, cradling his head to his chest and stroking his hair.

An hour later the two of them were lying there in silence when Dean finally spoke up, voice gruff and sexy with tiredness. “You asked about punishments- Spankings, restraints while you fuck me so I can’t touch you, degrading me verbally, withholding your scent or your- your touch.” His voice broke on the last ones as if they were the worst.

“I will never degrade you,” Gabriel said solidly, noting the tremor that ran through his Alpha… his - Submissive? Was that what Dean wanted? How the fuck was this going to work? He breathed in Dean’s scent, finding the note of doubt chilling. “I can’t think of anything I would even say to you like that, Dean. You’re perfect and strong and everything I want.” Dean purred softly, cutting it off when he realized what he was doing. Gabriel smacked his ass lightly, drawing a gasp of surprise. “I like that sound.”

“I’m not a pup,” he muttered.

“Is that what you think of me when I purr?” Gabriel asked.

“No!” Dean huffed quickly.

“Why don’t you let me have my fucking sounds then,” he said dangerously.

“Y-yes Sir,” Dean whimpered against his chest. Gabriel didn’t press him when it didn’t return right away. Of course it wouldn’t, but after a few more minutes kneading his scalp, it was back and it made Gabriel smile pleasantly. His whole body tingled with the sound, a warmth spreading from his chest all the way out to his fingers.

The two of them lay tangled up for the next few hours, Dean slipping off to sleep while Gabriel considered Dean carefully. He’d probably been strongly disappointed when he picked up Gabriel. Had he been afraid, worried he’d never get what he needed from Gabriel? What if Gabriel hadn’t been used to or even interested in being the dominant one in relationships? Would Dean have tried to go outside the relationship? Gabriel’s arms tightened around Dean who cuddled closer into his embrace, finding his neck and sniffing at it greedily.

Gabriel felt the shift in Dean as he slowly started to settle back into his natural Alpha state. First, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s, pinning them to his sides in the process. Then he freed his legs from Gabriel’s and threw one over him. He rolled slightly over him, pushing him into the mattress. Gabriel smiled at his strange little contradiction of an Alpha, perfectly happy to switch for him whenever he needed. He relaxed under the weight of Dean, drawing deep breaths and drifting off.


	8. Confused Roles

Dean woke up slowly, relaxed and content. He was practically smothering Gabriel, he realized, but instead of pulling away he put a bit more pressure on him. Gabriel mewled happily. Dean grumbled softly, nipping at his neck lightly. Gabriel immediately bared his neck, but Dean was careful not to take advantage. “Gabriel,” Dean murmured, shifting against him. His hard on was pressed tightly against Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel groaned, grinding back into Dean. Dean’s length slid between Gabriel’s cheeks. Dean stayed still, letting Gabriel move against him. Apparently Dean wasn’t the only horny sleeper. He distinctly remembered waking up during Gabriel’s heat having been rutting against Gabriel for who knew how long.

Dean purred softly wondering how that would affect Gabriel like this. Gabriel immediately released slick, confirming Dean’s growing suspicion that the sound turned him on. He grinned against the back of Gabriel’s neck which he nuzzled softly. He tried a low growl and Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, whimpering and grinding back harder. “Please,” he whimpered out desperately. “Alpha.” His Omega was awake now. Dean purred at him again and he settled slightly.

“Gabriel, wake up,” Dean murmured. “Wake up, Gabe.” Gabriel started to come to a little bit more and as he did, his panting increased.

“Dean?” he asked, confused.

“Can I fuck you, Gabriel?” he asked softly. Gabriel groaned.

“Yes, do it! Fuck me,” he growled, grinding back into him again. Dean reached down, taking hold of himself and lining up with Gabriel’s slick hole. He groaned as he slowly slid in.

“I’m going to fuck you hard this time, Gabriel. You know what to say if you need me to stop,” Dean said.

“Yes Alpha,” Gabriel said.

“Dean,” he corrected, needing to know it was really Gabe with him, not just his Omega side.

“Yes, Dean,” Gabriel amended. Dean pulled back, bringing his forearm across Gabriel’s shoulders and shoving him hard into the bed. True to his word, he set a punishing pace. “Oh fuck, Dean. Please Alpha. Please more.” Gabriel gasped out over and over. Dean was sweating with exertion, putting everything into each thrust.

Dean knew Gabriel was staying present with him when he said, “Thought you were going to fuck me hard, Alpha.”

Dean growled dangerously, grabbing him by the shoulder and jerking him back, moving him bodily to the edge of the bed and shoving his knees up under him. Gabriel wasn’t exactly hard to manhandle being smaller than him physically. Gabriel didn’t fight him at all, laughing as they moved then groaning at the first thrust in that position. Dean held Gabriel’s hips with bruising force and returned to fucking into his Omega.

“Come on Alpha or do you need me to show you how to-“ Gabriel’s snarky words were cut off by a breathless cry as Dean found his sweet spot. From then on, he could find no words to taunt his Alpha. All he could feel - all he knew - was the sharp, unrelenting pleasure-pain Dean was giving him.

Dean felt the muscles clenching around him as Gabriel came, but he didn’t stop. It wasn’t just for him though. He held back, knowing that he himself liked the overstimulation of being used after having come, the satisfaction of knowing he was being used for his Dom’s pleasure. He wanted to give Gabriel that. “Dean! Please, Dean!” Gabriel shouted. Dean buried himself deep and his knot expanded as he filled Gabriel with his seed.

Dean panted, tucking his face into Gabriel’s neck as he gasped for air. “Heavy,” Gabriel grunted. Dean rolled over, too tired to laugh at the petulant tone his lover used. Gabriel held Dean’s hands around him, bringing Dean’s wrist up to scent, wincing slightly at the pain.

“Sorry,” Dean muttered, realizing he should have turned Gabriel over before locking them in.

“What? For mind-blowing sex?” Gabriel asked. “What was that about anyway?”

“I needed you to know that I can… that I can be Alpha. It’s not that I’m not- I’m not defective or anything. I just want… different… things.“

Gabriel chuckled. “You don’t have to prove anything to me, Dean-o.”

“I… kind of do,” Dean said. Gabriel made a soft humming sound at that. “What?”

“Nothing Dean,” he murmured, kissing the inside of his wrists.

“It’s not nothing,” Dean grumbled.

“I’ve never liked bottoming the way that I do with you is all,” Gabriel shrugged. “Guess that might be the Omega transition though, huh? Maybe just any ole Alpha will d- Ah!” he exclaimed as Dean started to grind his hips mercilessly in circular motions. “Okay! Okayokayokay! point taken… just you… only you.” Gabriel gasped out, but Dean didn’t stop and within moments Gabriel was coming again… hard. He gasped for air, trying to retain some semblance of self as the world deconstructed itself around him. Slowly it came back and he lay slack in Dean’s strong arms.

“Don’t ever say that to me again,” Dean told him dangerously.

“Or what, you’ll give me another mind-blowing orgasm?” Gabriel asked. “Not the best way to deter me.

“I could spank you instead,” Dean told him matter-of-factly. Gabriel smiled, nuzzling against the inside of Dean’s elbow resting on the bed.

“Again, not a very effective way to dissuade me,” Gabriel chuckled, delighted. There was silence from Dean and Gabriel started to think this wasn’t as light-hearted a conversation as he’d thought. Dean’s scent was dark, heavy.

“I could not touch you for a week,” Dean told him darkly.

“I was joking Dean,” Gabriel said quickly, voice turning serious.

“I’m not,” Dean replied.

“Ya, I got that,” Gabriel muttered. “Wouldn’t that be just as much a punishment for you?”

“More,” Dean breathed, shakily. Gabriel pulled Dean’s arms tighter around himself and tucked his face against his elbow again. “But not worse than thinking about you leaving me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Gabriel growled.

“You say that now,” Dean whispered. Gabriel growled angrily making Dean tense further and whimper softly.

Gabriel wondered… if John hadn’t beaten Dean into an Alpha, would he have been the Omega and would Gabriel have presented as Alpha? It would have made a hell of a lot of sense. That wasn’t to say that it was impossible for an Alpha to like being dominated, but the way Dean responded to him… It didn’t matter really. They’d both presented. They had to figure this out the way there were here and now.

“Dean, I will not leave you, not ever, not willingly,” Gabriel told him. “I fucking claimed you for a reason.” Gabriel was struck with the scent of arousal so strong that he was practically drunk on it in seconds. He could feel Dean’s knot going down. It wasn’t fully deflated but he wriggled free all the same.

Dean groaned perhaps in pain, but Gabriel wrapped him in his arms and kissed him, settling him down. Gabriel stroked him a few times, Dean gasping in pleasure until the Omega kissed him yet again, muffling the sound. He then stroked his own dick, using the slickness coating Dean’s cock. It was more than enough to prepare him for Dean. He quickly fingered Dean, but only up to three fingers and not for very long. He wanted Dean to feel it. He entered Dean swiftly and fucked him hard, the same way Dean had fucked him.

Dean panted and moaned and writhed beneath him and soon he was releasing another load between them. Gabriel scooped some of it up on his fingers and shoved them into Dean’s mouth, holding them there and continuing to fuck him. Dean didn’t shy away from the pain though. He reveled in it and seeing that made Gabriel that much more determined. He fucked Dean until he was practically sobbing he was so overwhelmed, coming in him with a shout of exertion then collapsing against Dean’s chest.

Dean’s hands ran over his back soothingly as he panted. He kissed Dean’s chest lazily, well aware that they were both now covered in Dean’s come. He shifted uncomfortably, reaching for the sheet and moving to wipe away some of the semen. He blinked in surprise when Dean suddenly growled and rolled them over. He lifted up slightly off Gabriel and ran his hand down to Gabriel’s stomach, starting to rub it languidly into his skin, drawing it up to Gabriel’s chest and moving it in small circles.

Gabriel stared at Dean in surprise, the Alpha’s pupils blown wide as he stared down at his work, fully focused on his task. “Dean,” Gabriel said gently, lifting a hand to touch Dean’s face. Dean growled so loudly it was practically a roar and he lowered his head, biting hard at Gabriel’s shoulder in rebuke. He had never seen Dean like this, not this far gone at least. He was in full-Alpha mode right now and it was a bit scary… and arousing of course.

“Alpha, I need Dean,” Gabriel said lowly, worried about how close he was to where a bonding bite would be placed. The Alpha growled, lowly in warning. “Please,” Gabriel tried in as pathetic a tone as he could muster, amplifying the worry in his scent until it would register as panic. The Alpha jerked back and blinked a few times, pupils returning to their normal size.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“You regressed a bit,” Gabriel said. Dean looked down at his hand near Gabriel’s neck, covered in a sticky… realization dawned on Dean who quickly grabbed Gabriel’s chin, tipping it back and looking for any marks, relieved when there was nothing aside from some teeth marks and a bruise developing near his original bite. It was further out though, not a mate mark.

“A bit?” Dean repeated with a raised brow. “I was scent-marking you with my cum.”

“I’ve had worse,” Gabriel said nonchalantly with a careless shrug. Dean snorted, seeing right through that. Gabriel’s face broke out into a broad grin and he sat up. “Get off me, you big monster,” Gabriel huffed. Dean got out of the way, letting Gabriel take his hand and pull him towards the bathroom. He growled lowly as the water turned on, his hand tightening around Gabriel’s.

“No. It was cute the first time, but now I’m washing this off,” Gabriel told him flatly. Dean smiled sheepishly. He got into the shower first when nudged by Gabriel. The other man followed a minute or two later. Gabriel washed Dean carefully, thoroughly, allowing Dean to return the favor.

When they got out of the shower, Dean lifted the towel to his hair, but Gabriel took it from him. “Kneel,” he murmured. Dean’s eyes slid closed and he followed the soft-spoken command.

The bath rug under his knees was softer than it should be. He looked down. There was a folded-up towel on top of it. He shifted so his knees were both on the towel. He didn’t remember Gabriel taking the time to put it out, but he must have. He had to have planned this and knowing that made Dean feel warm.

The Alpha let out a breath, relaxing considerably as he accepted Gabriel’s control of the situation, settled into his position - where he wanted to be, where he maybe always belonged his whole live.

“Dean, do you want a big family? Kids?” Gabriel asked as he dried Dean’s hair, enjoying the sight of Dean kneeling in front of him. Gabriel looked down at him, toweling off Dean’s hair carefully.

“I don’t know, Sir,” Dean whispered. The Omega moved the towel out of the way, taking hold of Dean’s jaw and tilting his head back. Dean looked back at him though he was clearly uncomfortable with it in that moment.

“Do YOU want pups?” he asked seriously, trying to keep his irritation from his scent. He wanted a straight answer.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean breathed out.

“Do YOU want a big pack?” Gabriel asked

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said almost unwillingly, pulling his face away from Gabriel who growled at him. Dean trembled.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Dean whispered, reaching up as if to grab Gabriel’s hips, but not touching the other man. He slowly lowered his hands to place them on his thighs, shaking still.

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated again, distressed.

“Get back to bed, Dean. It’s late,” Gabriel instructed. Dean’s breath caught and sadness filled the air around them. Dean did as he was told though. He slid under the covers, heart aching as Gabriel went out into the living room instead of coming back to him.

He closed his eyes, wishing he wasn’t such a fuck-up. Gabriel came back though with a pizza box and then he was cursing himself for bing such a fucking drama queen. Gabriel’s nose wrinkled at the scent of him, sighing. “I was just hungry baby.” Dean swallowed hard, nodding. He slid back in the bed to sit back against the headboard. He lowered his head.

Gabriel set the box aside, crawling up onto the bed and into Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder, forehead against his neck. “I wish you could trust me, Dean,” Gabriel said. “I wish you weren’t afraid that I was going to… fuck, I don’t even know what you think I’m going to do. Do you really think I’m going to leave?”

“You are- I’m… yes,” Dean admitted finally.

“No. Never. I will never leave you, Dean,” Gabriel said seriously. He nuzzled against Dean’s chest.

“You can’t say that. You can’t promise me that,” Dean said sadly.

“Dean, I claimed you,” Gabriel whispered. Dean was quiet. Gabriel sniffled softly, pressing his lips to Dean’s mating mark.

“Gabe,” Dean moaned sadly, feeling the tears on his shoulder. “Please don’t cry.”

“How long do I have to wait before you stop thinking that I’ll go? Will it be after the mating, after we get married, after we have pups? What do I have to do?” Gabriel asked softly. “What do you need me to… be?”

“Gabriel, I don’t need you to-“

“Don’t lie to me,” Gabriel said sharply, the anger softened by the choked emotion in his voice.

“I’m fucked up, Gabriel,” Dean said, voice growing more and more panicked with every word he spoke. “I wish I could make it stop, turn it off, but I just can’t.” Gabriel let out a breath.

“Shhh, okay. I know Dean,” Gabriel murmured, stroking a hand through Dean’s hair. The Alpha didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until that moment and he focused on Gabriel, on his smell, his touch. He forced himself to calm down and in minutes he was breathing normally again.

“I’m not going to leave you. I wish you had more faith in that, in me, but I get that it’s not really fair when we’ve known each other a week. Just… try not to talk about me like I’m a heartless piece of shit who’s going to run off on you at the scent of the first strong Alpha to come sniffing around. I’m a human being, not a god damn animal. I’m also your fucking mate,” Gabriel added, struggling to keep his voice steady. Dean nodded silently.

Gabriel kissed his mating mark again, making Dean shiver. He shifted out of Dean’s arms to sit beside him on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, reaching out to grab the pizza box. He opened it up to offer him some, but Dean shook his head.

The Winchester slid back down in the bed and pulled his pillow up close. “Did I wear you out, little Alpha?” Gabriel asked teasingly.

“Yes Sir,” Dean replied sincerely, abandoning his pillow in favor of resting his head on Gabriel’s bare thigh. The Omega rumbled happily, pushing the pizza box away and using one hand to eat his slice while the other fingered gently along the side of Dean’s neck. A few breaths later and Dean slipped off, happy and safe in his Omega’s grasp.


End file.
